


They Never Came Home

by Choni_Lover



Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2019-07-12 10:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 45,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15993602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Choni_Lover/pseuds/Choni_Lover
Summary: Cheryl decided to go camping with her cousin Betty for some family bonding time over Labor Day weekend. Monday evening rolls around when the girls said they would be home, but as dusk falls upon Riverdale the girls don't return. They never came home actually. What happened to them? Did they run away, or did something more sinister occur in the woods over the weekend?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> On the off chance anyone has ever read, "They Never Came Home." By Lois Duncan this is basically a remix of that book, Choni version. Because I guess I only write mysteries and angst.

_Cheryl and Toni were laying on Cheryl’s bed making out, a usual Week day night for them. Toni would come over and study with Cheryl since they were both in AP classes and they studied well together, for a good hour anyway. “Toni.” Cheryl states between kisses as Toni lays on top of her playing with Cheryl’s stomach underneath her shirt. Toni pulls back a bit between pecks to reply,_

_“Yes love?” Toni smiles sweetly down at Cheryl, reaching out from underneath Cheryl’s shirt to push back Cheryl’s hair in her face, behind her ear. A simple jester that always seems to get Cheryl to blush deeply no matter how long they’ve been dating, which in fact has almost been 6 months to be exact._

_“I have something to tell you.” Cheryl bites her lip and looks down nervously, as Toni scrunched her eyebrows in confusion and a bit of worry as Toni takes back her hands and sits up slowly. Although Toni’s not to worried by Cheryl’s statement for she knows her girlfriend could be a bit dramatic sometimes. Cheryl sits up with her still not making eye contact._

_“Cheryl,” Toni slowly says, “what is it?” Cheryl still silently plays with her fingers. Ever since Toni has known Cheryl she really hasn’t had a backbone, probably stemming from the fact she has always been shadowed by her cousin Betty, the popular girl in school. Cheryl has no parents or as Cheryl puts it real family as she says. Cheryl’s parents sadly had passed awhile ago and since a little girl had moved in with her aunt and cousin, The Coopers, who weren’t exactly ideal._

_From Alice the raging conniving snake all the way down to her devil spit image spawn, Betty Cooper herself. Maybe not so much Betty's fault after all her mother Alice growing up has always made sure Betty excels at everything including being popular, and honestly couldn’t give two shits what Cheryl did as long as Cheryl kept up well on her studies and put up a good picture front._

_“I’m going away for the weekend.” Cheryl quietly states. Toni smiles a bit confused of why that would scare the red head so much to tell Toni._

_“Well that’s great i’ll see you when you come back, baby.” Toni softly smiles reaching out to grab Cheryl’s hand but Cheryl quickly takes it back looking hurt as she speaks,_

_“You’re not going to miss me, my chérie?” Cheryl pouts a bit scooting back, Toni forgetting Cheryl’s greatest fear since her parents have left her behind and growing up in a household that doesn't care what she does, being forgotten or not cared for. Toni sat back trying to put it in a way Cheryl understood what she was saying but also not to hurt her feelings again. Toni again tries to slowly grab Cheryl’s hand which Cheryl allows this time. Toni made sure to look her in the eyes this time not missing a beat and making sure this got across to Cheryl correctly this time avoiding anymore hurt from the one side._

_“Of course i’m going to miss you baby it’s labor day weekend I was looking forward to spending with my,” Toni pauses and scrunched her eyebrows thinking of the phrase correctly for Cheryl, “my chérie.” Toni says in a thick awful French accent. Cheryl bursts out laughing as Toni sighs in content that Cheryl isn’t upset anymore._

_“But,” Toni stops Cheryl’s laughter being serious again looking at her in the eyes. “It’s not your fault you’re going out of town plus you’ll have fun..” Toni quickly stops wondering, “uhm where you going anyway?” Cheryl goes back being nervous taking back her hand to play with._

_“Well actually Betty invited me out to go camping with just her this weekend. She said its cousin bonding time that she says we never have and i’m sort of excited so I said yes.” Toni nods her head, her cousin Betty is the most popular in school and so that makes Cheryl somewhat popular, well actually more tolerable than anything due to associations with the popular Betty Cooper. she really doesn’t get much attention and the only way she gets invited anywhere is through Betty herself of course. So for Betty to invite her somewhere with just them is actually a good thing and seems to make Cheryl happy even if she is nervous about it._

_“Well i’m happy for you baby and i’m excited for you guys to bond.” Cheryl looks up and smiles again nervousness gone as she leans over to kiss Toni excitingly. “Thank you baby.” Toni giggles as she turns to state,_

_“But I am going to miss you, are you sure I can’t come with?” Toni winks to Cheryl as Cheryl laughs and tackles Toni down on to the bed back to making out. Looking back now Toni should have gone with Cheryl that weekend. Because after that Labor Day weekend they were expected home Monday evening for the next day of school but Toni waited on the Coopers roof by Cheryl’s window all night to not be seen by Ms. Cooper. But they never came home._  

* * *

 

As soon as Betty and Cheryl didn’t come through that door Monday 5pm sharp you bet your ass Alice Cooper was down at the police station at 5:30pm Monday evening.

“She always comes home on time, what do you mean I need to wait 24 hours to file a report?!” Alice angrily screams at the Sheriff of Riverdale, right in his face. The Sheriff knowing how Alice Cooper can be as does this whole town he sighs tiredly and runs his hand down his face. Trying to calmly tell Alice Cooper something she doesn't want to hear isn't exactly an east task, but for him to do it that's why they call him Sheriff he wasn't afraid to tell Alice Cooper no. 

“Maim they’re in the woods, maybe they just lost track of time or they’re still hiking back don’t you think you’re coming to us a bit early?” Alice scoffs at this statement, obviously appalled someone had told her no. She raises her arms up again getting more angry and worked up than before. 

“Obviously you don’t know my Betty like I do.” Alice storms out of the police station back home. Little did they both actually know 24 hours will pass without word from either of them.

* * *

 

**24 Hours Later: Tuesday Evening**

“Now do you believe me sheriff? My girl is out there in those disgusting woods probably hurt! It’s all your fault waiting 24 hours to actually get off your ass and do something!” Alice comes storming in more angry than the night before, stemming from the fact that she was worried. As she was causing a scene in the Sheriffs office Toni who was just standing right around the corner of the door curls her fingers in the wall while laying against the wall, trying to hold her breathe in anger, what a-about Cheryl? Doesn’t she at least care a little bit? Toni silently thought as she fights the tears that are spilling through her eyes that are just waiting to pour down the dark girls face. Toni shakes her head stopping them in their tracks as she keeps listening to the conversation. 

Sheriff Keller scrunches his eyebrows in confusion and a bit of suspicion as he goes to pick up the phone to dial someone, as Toni hears the loud dial tone, but not as loud as Ms. Cooper herself. “Ms. Cooper doesn’t Cheryl also belong in your custody?” Sheriff Keller asks suspiciously as Alice has made no connection or fear for Cheryl’s well being as well. As she blinks a bit in response slowly,

“Oh well of course i’m worried for her as well but she’s with my daughter all the time I just think of them as one.” Alice smoothly lies.

 Toni rolls her eyes and clenches her teeth in anger and looks towards the floor, that lying bitch Toni thinks. Cheryl is all alone probably lost or scared if that conniving blonde bimbo doesn’t do anything I will. Cheryl's worst fear won't come true she will not be forgotten, as Toni hears Sheriff Keller talk to the mayor for a search party.

* * *

 

 “I’ve never seen so many dogs in my life.” Sweet Pea mentioned as he watches about 30 dogs spread across the woods for the girls trail that Alice had brought clothing from each of the girls rooms. Toni was surprised that Alice had even remembered to bring something for Cheryl after yesterday forgetting to even mention that Cheryl was with Betty Cooper. Toni scoffs into her helmet in anger as she kicks up her bike stand clenching on to the handle bars of her bike,

 “You guys ready?” Toni gets off her bike and takes her helmet off walking towards the woods in a fast pace. She was going to search until her legs gave out her baby was out there somewhere. She was not going to let Cheryl go or be forgotten. 

 “Don’t worry Toni we’ll find her. They can’t be far.” Fangs comfortably puts a hand on Toni’s shoulder but she just quickly brushes it off and keeps walking angrily. Fangs hurtfully takes his hand back as Sweet Pea puts a hand on his shoulder patting him, 

"Don't sweat it bro she's just angry and scared, what happens when you get caught up with someone." They both stand shaking their heads solemnly. They knew of Cheryl because of Toni but before then neither guys have ever heard or seen this girl before in school. Besides the fact the South side had just transferred to Riverdale in the beginning of the year, Cheryl Blossom had lived a low profile life until Toni Topaz had found her. The boys liked her instantly due to because although Cheryl was North Side and the whole feud going between them they had figured she was a snob like the rest of them. But as Toni had told and shown them she was different. They start walking towards the forest in hopes of finding their girl. 

* * *

 

   Alice Cooper would never be caught in the woods as she calls it, an animals backyard, disgusting. Instead due to Sheriff Keller's advice she stays home and waits by the phone. Keeping her company is no other than Betty Coopers' best friend and Alice Coopers favorite, Veronica Lodge. Alice was so happy those two had become friends a very long time ago, after all Veronica has money and status that Alice can smell a million miles away and hoped that admiration or more like corruption Toni would call it, would rub off on Betty.

  Alice sits at the table with her reading glasses making missing posters, while her and Veronica take turns between the computer for posters and the phone waiting for news. A storm was starting to brew in which sadly didn't leave a lot of time for the search party to get a good ground of evidence. Hopefully the posters would bring some more light in on this case for the girls. As Alice is cutting more yearbook photos of Betty, Veronica feels the worried tension and comes over with some tea for her, 

 “Don’t worry Ms. Cooper, Betty is a trooper and i’m very confident she’ll show up.” She sets the cup down as Alice hums at the rich girls statement.

 “Maybe that no good red head has something to do with them being late, I don’t expect this from Betty.” Alice giving a pointed look at Veronica for agreement as the younger girl hums in hesitant agreement, as the phone rings. Veronica being the closest jumps for it.

 “Hello?!” Veronica eagerly answers, clutching the phone like a life line. Hoping it would be Betty not giving a second thought of Cheryl missing as well.

 “Any luck?” Archie asks as Veronica recognizes her quarterback boyfriend’s voice. She sighs in disappointment instead of happiness hearing his voice for once.

 “No not yet dear, hopefully soon.” Veronica sadly states as she mouths to the wandering look of Alice, “no news.” As Alice sadly shakes her head taking off her glasses and rubbing her eyes, forgetting the tea that was left in front of her.

   Once Veronica gets off the phone promising to give Alice his best regards and a promise to help with the search she goes over to the table resting a hand on Alice’s shoulder. “Why don’t you take a break Ms. Cooper I can finish up here. And bring word at once if there’s a even a hint of news.” Alice thinks for a second as Veronica adds, “maybe freshen up a bit for the cameras tonight.” Knowing that would get Alice up, because after all looks are everything with rich people.

   The Coopers were rich but not Lodge’s rich by any means. But the Coopers were related to the Blossoms in one way or another, and that one fateful night when the Blossoms had gotten into a car wreck Penelope and Cliff had died instantly leaving a scared and recently now scarred six year old Cheryl Blossom. In the will it had been told the Coopers were to get all the Blossoms riches if anything were to happen to them unless Cheryl was still alive then the money would go to her of age, and if Cheryl happened to still be a minor at the time of their death they were to take care of her with Cheryl's money. So they took the little red head in, for an insurance policy of money. It would sadly explain on why Ms. Cooper had no real interest for Cheryl or her well being mentally, just what Cheryl had brought to the table when she had entered that house. Hoping to store away Cheryl's money into her own savings little by little and explaining to the lawyer the money was going fast cause Cheryl was a princess and was so needy.

  Because the will has been around since Cheryl was born the only child of the Blossoms it had been rumored Alice a single low class mother, knew of the will and had killed the Blossoms in hopes for the money to help herself out for her own means, even if it meant raising another child the money would help. Because the rumor itself is so awful it had been kept away from Cheryl in the household and no one in town had the heart to speak of it when Cheryl was around. Not even the menacing Betty Cooper could be so evil as to bring it up to her cousin, mostly in fear of her mothers retaliation if she did. Maybe because in fear Ms. Cooper was afraid if Cheryl were to ever hear that rumor and believed it to be true for one second she would emancipate herself from the Coopers at age and take the money with her. Leaving Alice to be a poor single mother again, something she was to far gone from to go back.  

  Now with the girls gone new rumors had speculated, did Alice do this? Was she tired of being a single mother of two and kill the children in those woods just like she did the Blossoms parents? Was there something more cynical than just a mishap in the woods that labor weekend? No matter what the rumors or speculation of what happened labor day weekend Toni was not going to stop looking for Cheryl by any means.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love fan fiction, gives me the chance to watch them fall in love with each other over and over again. In a thousand different ways.

**Monday morning September 17th 14 days after Labor Day:**

   The storm that was brewing in Tuesday evening after Labor Day that Ms. Cooper had feared did exactly was Ms. Cooper feared, called off the search party. It had rained so hard after Labor Day that they did not find the girls and or any evidence that they had hoped to find would have been washed away by the storm. The storm is what has cracked Ms. Cooper to a breaking point in hoped of finding her daughter, as Veronica Lodge had tried to help her stay together for the perfect image, and to speak out on finding her best friend Betty Cooper.

   Although the Coopers had money, Hiram politely donated a fund to the Coopers in hopes of sparking a new search party after the storm and to make more TV appearances for the two girls. But unlike the North Side, Toni could see the fire of hope of finding the girls had quickly dimmed after the storm had passed through, for people thinking to believe that if they haven’t shown up by now even if you were to find them they’d most likely be corpses now.

   The first sign of this thought process had been brought because as Toni has noticed the signs that Ms. Cooper and Veronica have made you could obviously see the favorite of girl in the house hold, for Betty’s name was in much bigger font as well as her yearbook photo compared to Cheryl’s side. So, for weeks due to not having a printer, especially a printer with color she had made new posters for Cheryl only, and the librarian had been letting her print them at school. But after a few weeks of Toni printing poster after poster because of the wind taking them out or to just bring more awareness for the red head, even the librarian had stopped letting her print the posters at school as one day she had came over to Toni on the computer putting her hand on top of Toni’s lightly to stop her saying,

“I don’t think they’re coming home dear, they’re gone.” As the librarian sadly shakes her head solemnly as Toni gasps in horror of someone actually having the balls to even say that out loud as she tries to take her hand back to print the posters, but the lady speaks again,

“No one can survive in those woods for that long, especially with the storm and everything having to survive the winter that’s about to set in.” She shakes her head again and walks away. Toni can’t even click the mouse anymore as her hand starts to shake to hard. She swipes her hand off the mouse as if it was fire and hangs her head and doesn’t even try to hold back the tears that start flowing down her face like the rain the past couple of weeks. The sobs are what take over next as Toni shamelessly sobs in the middle of the Library for a while. As she looks up to wipe her tears she comes face to face with Cheryl’s yearbook photo hauntingly smiling at her. Toni hiccups back a sob and smiles a bit looking at her smiling girlfriend on the computer screen as her hand subconsciously reaches out to caress her girlfriend’s cheek on the screen;

    _Toni comes in to Cheryl’s room in the morning through the window as she does sometimes every other morning making sure her awful aunt and cousin don’t see. As she so covertly sticks the landing she looks around the room for the red head and she sees clothes being thrown out of a closet listening to her girlfriend mumble inside. She furrows her eyebrows in confusion and stealthily walks over to the closet almost getting hit with another shirt Cheryl throws out on the bedroom floor._

_“Uhm babe what are you doing?” Toni asks a bit timid as she sees a pair of jeans fly her way as Toni barley ducks in time to miss them hitting her in the face. Cheryl jumps at the voice then relaxes quickly knowing who it belonged to. She quickly turns around a bit red embarrassed by the fact her hair is still up in a towel and she’s only in her undergarments. She sighs in a bit of relief. “Toni.” Cheryl smiles fondly putting her hand on her heart trying to calm down her breathing from her girlfriend scaring her as she watches Toni softly smile at her but waiting for an answer from earlier. Cheryl quickly remembers and turns back around looking for something to wear,_

_“Don’t you know what day it is?!” Cheryl exclaims excitingly as Toni frowns further confused._

_“Wednesday or also seems like the day my girlfriend has lost her mind.” Toni musingly says as she crosses her arms leaning against the closet door watching the show of what is Cheryl’s nice ass probably from her cousins cheer leading squad. Cheryl turns around surprised and a bit worried,_

_“Toni! It’s picture day! You know these pictures are the ones that go in our yearbooks! My picture has to be perfect as well as my outfit!” Toni never really thinks about the fact she’s dating a girl from the North side probably due to the fact Cheryl seems too sweet to be from the North Side but things like this is what makes Toni remember the circumstance of difference._

_“Picture day? We didn’t do that from where I come from?” Toni hollowly states as she turns to go sit on Cheryl’s bed waiting for her to finish getting ready. Cheryl turns around so fast in shock and confusion._

_“What do you mean you guys didn’t have picture day?” Cheryl questions picking up finally what she figures is the perfect outfit finally after what felt like hours of searching as she looks over the outfit off the hanger and nods in agreement with herself as she walks over to Toni. Toni scoffs a bit but stops herself remembering Cheryl doesn’t know what it’s like on the other side and she can’t blame her, neither girls decided where they were born into what status._

_“South Side can barley afford paper much less a yearbook, so I guess they had figured what was the point of picture day.” Toni shrugs not really caring a whole lot about picture day but didn’t mind that it was important to her girlfriend as she watches Cheryl get dressed and take the towel off her hair. Cheryl hums in response of what Toni has said but really didn’t say anything else as she walks over to her dresser to turn on her blow-dryer. But before she picks it up Cheryl picks up her phone instead and walks over to stand in front of Toni. Toni looks up from her phone amusingly at her girlfriend._

_“Cheryl what are you doing?” Toni puts her cellphone down as Cheryl reaches to get Toni to stand up._

_“South Side may have not had picture day but you’re going to get one. I’ll make my own yearbook.” Cheryl excitingly puts Toni by the window for lighting as Toni rolls her eyes in amusement of what her girlfriend is trying to do. Toni crosses her arms,_

_“Babe you really don’t have to…” But before Toni could get another word out Cheryl shushes her and makes Toni put her hands down to get a nice picture as Toni waits for Cheryl to take the picture. After a minute or two Cheryl excitingly runs over to Toni to show her the pictures of Toni herself as both girls giggle in love and amusement as in some of the pictures Toni looks annoyed. But she kisses Cheryl on the cheek anyway as Cheryl makes one of the pictures her home screen. Toni leaves out the window a few seconds later to head to school as she gives Cheryl a kiss goodbye._

   The thing about is when people go missing all the memories you have of them even small ones you don’t think were important before, well they become important suddenly. When they leave it makes a hole in your heart that your mind seems to try fill up with memories of that person, but it never works. Toni feels that hole get bigger in her heart when she feels the fire of hope burning in this town. The librarian wasn’t the first to point out the cold hard facts. The news had slowly stopped producing the story about the missing girls and had moved on to other news in town such as the Jingle-Jangle rise in Riverdale or whatever is going on.

    The posters start to fade away in the distance by mother nature, and no one is bothered to put up more like they used to. Even talks about building a shrine in school in honor of the two girls. That one makes Toni’s fists clench up, they’re not dead everyone is giving up to soon. But Toni won’t, she won’t forget Cheryl and leave her behind.

* * *

 

    Veronica rushes through the halls trying to make it to the gym to start setting up for the assembly for homecoming. She pushes her bag up on her shoulder as it starts to slide off as she’s rushing. She pats down her perfect slick raven hair to keep up with appearances. Now that Betty Cooper was gone Veronica was the next step in charge of the Vixens and student council, for she was Betty Coopers best friend and suspiciously the under study for being popular. Veronica Lodge wasn’t dumb she knew what the students were saying about her, she got rid of Betty Cooper to come up on top. But she shakes her head in anger, that wasn’t true at all she was just as popular as Betty to begin with Betty had just always came out on top for the fear she had brought upon the student body.

   In fact, she didn’t hear any of the Vixens complain that the blonde was now gone, maybe she should suspect one of them or maybe even the whole group. Veronica finally makes it to the gym and basically throws down her bag on the bleachers as she takes out the papers from her bags to look over her speech again, during the assembly they were going to talk about putting a shrine up for the two missing girls, now presumed dead by everyone in town, except a few including Alice Cooper. Veronica sighs at the memory from the night before, where things took an ugly turn.

  _Veronica has heard the rumors from her parents, before Alice Cooper had gotten pregnant with Betty Cooper she was the town drunk and could always be found at bars along main street every night. It wasn’t until she had slept with the town sleazier Hal Cooper and gotten pregnant was when she had decided to get clean and try working to the top. Veronica was never really one for rumors or judgment which is what had made her different than her parents and tried to help Alice through this hard time besides throwing more money at her like her parents._

_Again, Veronica wasn’t blind she had noticed in the beginning that Alice was occasionally slipping in a few drinks of alcohol into her coffee, but never questioned after all her daughter was missing. But after a few weeks with no news it had become worse and there was no longer coffee along with the alcohol now it was just alcohol. The news was no longer running their story, the Blue & Gold would no longer let Alice put the story in the newspaper any longer calling it, Old News. That’s what had broke Alice Cooper, old news._

_Veronica came every night cleaning up bottles and turning an unconscious Alice Cooper on her side to make sure she would wake in the morning not drowned in her own puke. Despite her parents wishes and worry she kept going there every night to check up on her. Then had came the night before. She had come to Alice Cooper to tell her that they were building a shrine in the girl’s honor and she had lost it. She was screaming and throwing bottles at the wall, and Veronica Lodge was scared. She went home shaken after watching Alice slip into another drunk coma after the commotion. She had cleaned the house crying silently scared and hoping Alice would not wake up this time scared she might hurt herself or her. She had never told her parents about last night but went along with the shrine idea anyway._

   Veronica sighs and looks up from the papers to see a pink haired South Sider sitting at the top of the bleachers in the corner huddled in a ball. Veronica scrunches her eyebrows trying to remember why she had looked so familiar. Veronica looked away from the girl and looked over by the doors noticing another missing poster of the girls, again. Instead of paying close attention to Betty’s picture she had looked over to Cheryl’s and kept in deep thought.

   Veronica isn’t going to sit there and lie and say she knew Cheryl well because she didn’t. Although she had been Betty Coopers best friend for years Betty had always kept distant from her cousin and so had Veronica. But as she keeps thinking she had vaguely remembered whenever she did see Cheryl she was always with a pink hair girl. The two girls, Cheryl and the serpent were both a year younger than Betty and Veronica, so that’s another reason Veronica had never really paid attention. Veronica again looked up towards the girl and the two thoughts clicked. Betty must have lost it knowing or having to know Cheryl an upper class girl was hanging with a low class South Sider. Veronica couldn’t really put a name to the girl but shrugging and going back to setting up. But not before noticing the pink haired girl was holding tight on to a piece of paper in her hands.

  Around 10:00 the bell had rung, and everyone was released into the gym for the assembly. There had been talk about cancelling Homecoming in honor for the girls and that’s exactly what this assembly was about, what was in the future for Riverdale. As the students fill in and Veronica sits behind the podium with the rest of the Vixens as she waits for the principle to take place in front of the podium. Veronica again looks up towards the top of the bleachers and watches the pink haired girl look far away into the distance, as she looks like she had lost the life in her.

  She also notices even though the girl wears the Serpent jacket concluding she was in the gang, Veronica notices she’s not sitting with the rest of her crew. Before she could conclude anymore about this girl she hears the principle talk into the microphone, so she sits back and looks forward to paying attention.

“Thank you, students and parents, for coming to this assembly,” as the principle keeps talking Veronica wanders over to the parents and notices Alice Cooper is not present. Veronica sadly thinks, she’s probably not even awake yet or if she is she’s looking down at another empty bottle. Veronica snaps back to the present as she hears the principles next words,

“Our current Student body president will now present to you our new idea for the future of Riverdale High.” Everyone quietly claps not wanting to sound to excited for they’re still in remorse for Betty Cooper. As even the principle had watched his wording when he had said, “Current.” Instead of, “New” not wanting to sound eager. Veronica walks up and start to speak into the microphone.

“It has been about three weeks since Betty and Cheryl have gone missing.” Veronica stops her shuddering voice to swallow trying to hold down her tears.

“Sadly, it has been brought to our attention by Sheriff Keller that there have been no new leads into the girls’ cases and has.” Veronica pauses some think for effect, but Veronica knows its real emotion for her best friend and her cousin.

“The case has gone cold and for now is remained closed until further notice.” She heard gasps around the gym and sobs coming from the parents. Veronica grips the papers in her hands as she struggles to continue.

“We decided what’s best for Riverdale High is to build a shrine in honor of the girls and to go on with Home Coming to not dwindle in the past.” She hears murmurs in the crowd as she quietly says thank you and heads down the podium watching as the principle takes his place back to continue to speak. But by then Veronica wasn’t listening, she was numb to the world around her suddenly nothing seemed important anymore, including the burning HBIC uniform she was wearing.

* * *

 

   Once the assembly has ended everyone had left Veronica was cleaning the gym when she had heard steps behind her. Veronica gasps in surprise and turns around to see that pink haired girl again, except this time up close.

“Oh, hello.” Veronica says lightly wondering what the girls name was again but couldn’t place it. She notices the girl hair was frizzled up a bit and she had tear stain marks across her face. Veronica felt sadness and empathy for the girl, she looked how Veronica felt.

“Why?” the pink hair girl whispered. Veronica sighs in a bit of anger not understanding as she picks up more streamer off of the floor.

“Why what?” Veronica asks. As she sees the pink hair girl start to shake in what Veronica thought was sadness but found out otherwise,

“Why build a shrine they’re not dead! They’re still out there somewhere we just have to keep looking or hoping.” Toni went to go on, but Veronica has had this conversation many times before already with Ms. Cooper.

“Look uhm,” Veronica stutters blanking on the girl’s name,

“Toni” the pink haired girl sighs in anger used to being ignored by the upper class.

“It’s been a few weeks and storms passing by, any evidence that would have been found is gone. If they even were out there don’t you think they would have come back, or their bodies even found?” Veronica tempers as Toni matches her unkindly tone.

“If she truly was your best friend would you really give up this easy, or are those rumors around school true?” Toni angrily states as she hears Veronica gasp in horror and surprise. Now again Veronica knew of the rumors, but no one was bold enough to state them directly to Veronica's face.

   Before Veronica even had time to come back from the shock Toni had already started walking away not noticing the piece of paper falling from her hand. Veronica watches Toni leave the gym in anger, as Veronica goes over to pick up the piece of paper Toni had dropped. She uncrumpled it and had noticed it was a picture of Cheryl. Veronica sighs in sadness knowing how the girl felt, she had missed Betty too, but she also knew of the facts and suspicion that had rolled around. The woods were big sure but as Sheriff Keller said, there bodies if there were any should have been found by now. Veronica looked up from the piece of paper towards the closed gym doors. Who was this pink haired serpent.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So if you're ever lost and find yourself all alone, I'd search forever just to bring you home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I love your comments truly I do, they're like my crack and motivate to write more (: so here's chapter 3!!!

**November 1st:**

   The shrines were finalizing into the ground in the court yard before the ground started to freeze for winter at Riverdale High. Toni usually loved winter, even though she had grown up poor she still believed in magic and wonder in the world. But now Toni sat in front of her trailer slowly sipping on her now cold bitter coffee, her coffee tasted how she felt. The fire had slowly burnt out and so had Toni. There were no new leads and the coming winter brought in nothing but the bitterness cold. Sweet Pea and Fangs had tried pleading with her all morning to come help with Toys for Tots and the food drive, the thing the Serpents have been doing for years thanks to Toni.

   Cheryl had loved helping out every year as well. Baking goods for everyone to keep their stomachs full and spirits high. But a year later look where it’s gotten her. Gone, and nobody seemed to care anymore. Or maybe they had they all moved on caring about their lives and their future, and it was just Toni that was stalled. She had felt someone sit next to her, but Toni had never bothered to look up not caring whoever it was.

“It’s been about a month and you just seem to be getting worse.” FP, someone who was like Toni’s father came to talk to her. The boys had probably ratted her out, but she didn’t care at the point. Nothing mattered to her except the guilt from a few weeks back. She had said something awful to Veronica, usually Toni wouldn’t care what she has said to other people. But in Veronica’s case she knew it wasn’t fair to blame her especially of killing the girls. Toni brings up her sleeve to wipe her now frozen nose as FP waits for her to reply.

“Its not the same anymore.” Toni shudders out as she watches her breathe vanish in the wind, like Cheryl she thinks. Toni lowers her head waiting for another sob to come out, but nothing comes, even her body was starting to give up she thought.

“I know, I’ve watched many of my friends over the years slowly disappear, and now I’m watching someone who’s like my own daughter disappear right in front of my eyes.” Toni scoffs at this statement.

“I’m still here.” Toni gestures to herself finally looking up at FP. But FP softly smiles and says,

“physically yes but.” Then FP taps her head, “you’re starting to fade away mentally.” Toni shakes her head again and feels the pain in her body as she does so, she’s so cold but it’s better than not feeling anything at all.

“I’m fine, it’s everyone else in this town that’s gone away.” FP just solemnly nods his head knowing he wasn’t going to get anywhere with Toni with this conversation. FP stands up and stretches breathing in and out the cold air that stings his lungs.

“Just promise me one thing, go fix the thing you feel so guilty of doing.” Toni looks up surprised wondering how he had figured out what she was feeling but FP had just smiled and walked off into the distance. But before he could fully disappear he had also belted out,

“and remember we’re still your family, so please try cutting the boys some slack they’re lost without you.” Then FP vanishes.

Toni was left to think, lost.

* * *

 

   Veronica was over at Ms. Coopers house cleaning up as Alice was upstairs resting. When she was cleaning up the dishes she had heard a noise she thought she would never hear again, the phone. Veronica in fact is so surprised she drops the plate she was washing, and it smashes in the sink. She looks down surprised and guilty but at the same time it’s not like Ms. Cooper would ever notice. She goes to go pick up the phone and gets the courage to speak,

“Hello?” Veronica’s blood runs cold, her heart is beating fast as she waits for an answer. Hoping she’ll hear whoever is on the other line past her ears pumping. She hears a scroungy voice on the other side.

“Is Ms. Cooper there?” Veronica’s voice shakes as she feels her heart drop in disappointment of the voice not being either of the girls.

“No, may I ask who’s calling?” Veronica angrily demands, wondering who the hell was on the other line.

“Well I was hoping to talk to her, you see I knew Betty Cooper and I had just heard of her well passing I should say? And well I don’t mean to intrude but she had something of mine I was hoping I could have back you see.” The voice trails off and Veronica feels her blood boil, is this a prank?

“And what do you think is here Mr.…” Veronica trails off as the voice hoarsely replies,

“Brown, Mr. Brown. Betty worked for me and I guess it was my own fault in trusting someone so young, but she still seems to have my 50 grand.” Veronica’s blood freezes again as her whole body freezes along with her, 50 grand. Indeed, this must be a prank. Veronica gulped before speaking again.

“Sir that has to be impossible there was no way Betty was a part of th-” but Veronica was interrupted.

“Maybe you think but I know she was my employer, please there anyway I can speak to Ms. Cooper about this?” Veronica feels fear run through her body as she thinks this through. Ms. Cooper was already unstable as is, something like this prank or not could really end her.

“How can Ms. Cooper and I even trust you, after all this sounds like a sick prank. Surely Betty would never do this.” Veronica remembers her friend to be charming but never so much as loving, but she knew how to fake her way into people’s hearts.

“We had an agreement, a contract if you will surely you know your friends’ signature.” Veronica scuffs in agreement and promises to call the guy back if she had found the money, if it were real. But what also haunted Veronica was if it was real and they didn’t have the money, did Betty take it with her camping? Surely Betty wouldn’t need money to go camping in the woods, unless they didn’t go camping. Veronica shakes her head and slowly walks upstairs.

   She peeks in Ms. Coopers room to see her sleeping on the bed as she sneaks past her room, opening Betty’s room. She slips in and closes the door. She slowly turns around to see Betty’s normal room just like how she always leaves it, perfect. Veronica moves over to Betty’s mirror and walls and looks around. The first thing Veronica notices that was odd that Betty had no pictures of them together, or any friends or family pictures up at all. In fact, the only picture that was up was Betty’s yearbook photo that had been on the missing poster for a month now. Veronica slightly scoffs, she knew Betty was full of herself, but she had never really thought how full of herself she guessed. When she looks around the room wondering where to start or if to start she thinks of Betty. Sometimes Veronica had thought in her friendship she didn’t really know Betty at all, sure Betty talked about herself a lot but just about what needed to be done for cheer practice or where she needed to apply for college. If Betty wasn’t doing school, she was out partying with everyone.

    Veronica scrunches her eyebrows in remembrance of something. Labor Day weekend Betty had been grounded by Ms. Cooper due to coming home from a party drunk and past curfew. She had remembered Betty complaining that she was not getting along with her mother anymore due to her mother being controlling and mindful of everything Betty did, all Betty wanted was space. As Veronica gets up from under the bed she wonders, how much space did Betty exactly want from her mother. Veronica turns and looks over at the same picture of Betty she had been staring at all over town for a month now, Betty what did you do?

_Wednesday night Betty had stumbled with the lock as she was trying to enter her home at 3:30 am. trying not to wake Alice Cooper in fear of her mothers rage of knowing Betty was coming home drunk and pass curfew. But she figured she must have been to loud because once she closes the door she turns to see Ms. Cooper standing there with her arms crossed._

_"Betty Cooper so help me God where have you been?!" Alice questions as Betty just shrugs and giggles at her mothers flaming anger as she plays with her ponytail,_

_"Just out and about." Betty giggles again as she watches her mothers nose flare,_

_"Betty Cooper are you drunk?" Alice goes to grab her daughter before she falls over on the floor._

_"Of course not i'm appalled you'd even ask that." Betty shockingly replies as her mother scoffs._

_"Don't be a sass right now lady you are in big trouble, seriously how could you do this to this family are you trying to ruin everything I had built for us?" Alice drags Betty over to the couch to make her sit down. Betty gets angry as she shouts back,_

_"It's always about our rep and family mom, damn why the fuck do you have to be so controlling." Betty screams up at her mom as Cheryl walks down the stairs out of bed because of the commotion. But Cheryl quickly hides behind the stairwell when she had heard Betty curse in fear of knowing what's next,_

_**SLAP** _

_**Alice Cooper had slapped her drunk daughter across the face in anger,**_

_****_

_****_

_"You do not curse in this house young lady nor do you disrespect our rules or our family members." Betty sits in shock and hurt for what her mother had done she feels tears stem from her eyes as her mother goes to walk away, "Now go clean yourself up and go to bed and you better be ready for school tomorrow at 8 am. sharp young lady or there will be hell to pay."_

_****_

****

_****_

   But before Veronica could think anymore she had heard the doorbell go off, she had froze in fear instead of rejoicing. What if it was Mr. Brown wanting to speak with Ms. Cooper? He just called surely, he couldn’t be that impatient, could he? After all it was 50 grand Veronica would be in a hurry as well she supposed. Either way she knew she had better get to the door before Ms. Cooper did as she raced down the stairs and quickly open it. Instead she was even more surprised at who was at the door, Toni Topaz. Veronica had looked her up after their encounter about a few weeks ago wondering who this girl really was. Toni is the first one to break the silence,

_****_

****

_****_

“Your father had told me I would find you here.” Toni speaks as she releases a big breathe like she had been holding it since the girls had gone missing.

_****_

****

_****_

“Listen I wanted to talk to you about what I had said a few weeks ago.” But before either girl could go to speak again they heard a shriek from top of the stairs. Both girls startled look up towards the stairs at Ms. Cooper.

_****_

****

_****_

“Cheryl is that you?!” Ms. Cooper was at the top of the stairs, wild bed head, dirty clothes, and a look of crazy drunken eyes. Veronica quickly gets in front of Toni as if she were protecting her from the drunk lady at the top of the stairs,

_****_

****

_****_

“Ms. Cooper this isn’t Cheryl this is Toni- “But before Veronica could get another word in Ms. Cooper had already ran down the stairs trying to push past Veronica. “Where is she! Why isn’t Betty with you! What did you do with my baby!” Toni shakes in bewilderment, a group of ghoulies could not be as scary as Ms. Cooper thinking she was Cheryl.

_****_

****

_****_

“Ms. Cooper I’m not Cheryl- “Toni tries to choke out as she feels tears starting to form as she backs away reaching for something in her pocket.

_****_

****

_****_

“Your hair is red you are lying bitch!” Ms. Cooper breaks through Veronica as she lunges for Toni, but Toni steps over and watches Ms. Cooper as she drunkenly falls over. Toni finally pulls out her cellphone to call the police, but she feels someone grab her arm.

_****_

****

_****_

“Please don’t.” Toni comes face to face with Veronica as Veronica pleads with Toni to have her take care of Ms. Cooper herself.

_****_

****

_****_

“I’ll call my home doctor to come help, I knew she was getting worse I just didn’t think it was getting this bad.” Veronica quietly states as Ms. Cooper tries to get off the ground pleading over and over again, “Where’s my baby, where’s my baby you redheaded bitch.” That’s about when Toni loses it. All the anger she had been holding in for a month finally releases on the front porch of Ms. Coopers,

_****_

****

_****_

“Cheryl was yours too! Cheryl was yours! Why don’t you care, why doesn’t anybody care!” Toni tries to lunge at Ms. Cooper, but Veronica holds her back as she dials her doctor. For a petite girl she was surely strong Veronica had thought as she was holding onto a squirming Toni, 

_****_

****

_****_

“Toni stop she’s drunk! She can’t even tell who you are please stop!” Veronica pleads with an angry Toni, as Toni tries to collect herself. The doctor had come as soon as possible and sedated Ms. Cooper while trying to explain to Veronica she had a mental breakdown. Veronica knew she was getting worse but was trying to take care of it, but the doctor had figured it was best if she were to go to an institution for a little while. Veronica solemnly agreed as she had left the room to go downstairs to check on Toni who had stayed for a while.

_****_

****

_****_

  Veronica makes two cups of hot beverages before noticing Toni was sitting outside on the porch looking towards the mountains. Veronica had stepped outside in the crisp air placing the hot beverage in front of Toni.

_****_

****

_****_

“You strike me as more of a coffee person than a tea one.” As Veronica sits down next to Toni looking over to the mountains. It was a few minutes of silence before Veronica had heard Toni speak,

_****_

****

_****_

“Cheryl tried and tried again to get me to like tea, but it never worked, now it seems like that’s all I want to drink.” Toni slowly says as she reaches for the cup of coffee Veronica had placed out for her.

_****_

****

_****_

“I know," Veronica pauses to start over, "Well recently I had found out you and Cheryl were friends, I’m not going to sit here and lie to you and say I knew her well because we both know that’s not true.” Veronica boldly states as she continues,

_****_

****

_****_

“Betty has been my friend since for as long as I can remember, and I don’t know correct me if I’m wrong, but you just seem more tortured about Cheryl being gone.” Veronica stops to think how she should word this to the dark skin girl,

_****_

****

_****_

“I know everyone grieves differently but were you and Cheryl I don’t know something more than jus – “Before Veronica could share her statement Toni had interrupted her.

_****_

****

_****_

“We were dating.” Toni boldly states. Toni sighs but continues,

_****_

****

_****_

“We weren’t open about it because of how Ms. Cooper had raised both of them and she was afraid of what Ms. Cooper would think or do. It was for her protection against whatever wrath had held for her if her aunt were ever to find out.” Toni angrily sighed out trying to hold back tears.

_****_

****

_****_

“But I will correct you on this, yes I am tortured not only is my girlfriend gone but no one seems to care. Betty was the popular one Cheryl was no one without Betty but she was my world.” Veronica feels tears coming to her own eyes at Toni’s statement, she never thought about it like that, and again Veronica didn’t know much about Cheryl, but she was beginning to wonder if she knew anything about Betty as well.

_****_

****

_****_

“Betty knew.” Toni whispered. Veronica had barley heard it, but she did.

_****_

****

_****_

“Betty knew you and Cheryl were dating?” Veronica questions, surely she thought Betty told her everything, suddenly Mr. Brown comes back to mind as Veronica shakes her head of that thought. 

_****_

****

_****_

“She had caught us together one night, she had yelled at Cheryl calling her deviant.” Toni gulps and looks down as Veronica gasps.

_****_

****

_****_

_Toni and Cheryl had just gotten to Sweet Water River late at night as part of their Friday night date. They had seen a movie earlier and didn’t want the night to end, and more surely Cheryl didn’t want to go home._

_****_

****

_****_

_“Toni I’m having one of the best nights of my life.” Cheryl gleams as she looks over to Toni smiling._

_****_

****

_****_

_“Every night is the best when I’m with you.” Toni proudly states as she squeezes Cheryl’s hand in admiration. Cheryl giggles and shoulder bumps Toni._

_****_

****

_****_

_“You’re so cheesy for someone who’s supposed to be in this big bad gang.” Toni laughs back as well as she drags Cheryl close to her bringing her in._

_****_

****

_****_

_“Yeah? And you’re to sweet to be a snobbish North side princess.” Toni quickly snips back as she takes Cheryl’s lips with her own leaning back against a tree. Cheryl moans into the kiss as she leans into Toni basking in her body as she roams her hands around the petite girl’s waist, never wanting to let go. But before they could go any further they both see a flash and hear a click. They break apart and look over from where it’s coming from as Toni feels Cheryl freeze up._

_****_

****

_****_

_“Betty?” Cheryl says in shock as she leans closer into Toni scared to see someone she was hoping not to see._

_****_

****

_****_

_“Still being the family’s disappointment, I see huh little cuz?” Betty snidely remarks as she waves her phone in the air._

_****_

****

_****_

_Toni feels anger course through her veins as she quickly grabs Cheryl squeezing her in closer to her body as if she could shield her from her awful cousin. “Torturing her at school and home isn’t enough for you ponytail?” Toni angrily states but Betty just laughs as she feels her girlfriend shake in her arms._

_****_

****

_****_

_“I wouldn’t be talking to me like that if I were you, in fact moms going to have a field day when she sees this picture won’t she?” Betty gleams over to Cheryl as she prides in how Cheryl shakes below her._

_****_

****

_****_

_“Why?’ Cheryl sadly asks, heartbroken afraid of what was going to happen next._

_****_

****

_****_

_“Because this deviant thing you’re doing isn’t right Cheryl! You put yourself and our family at risk of everything we built for and for what? That South Side scum?” Betty waves over to Toni as Toni just growls in response._

_****_

****

_****_

_“I’m happy!” Cheryl cries out, “Which is more than I can say for you.” Cheryl quietly says._

_****_

****

_****_

_“Please,” Betty scoffs in retort, “Happiness is just an illusion for the weak minded.” Betty goes to walk away as the two girls hear her shout back, “And if I can catch you anyone can.” Betty goes far into the distance as Cheryl cries out._

_****_

****

_****_

_Toni tries to comfort her by the river and after awhile Cheryl calms down as she looks out into the river in Toni’s arms._

_****_

****

_****_

_“Toni.” Cheryl quietly mumbles after a few minutes._

_****_

****

_****_

_“Yes, my love?” Toni squeezes Cheryl in her arms telling her she was listening and that she was loved and protected._

_****_

****

_****_

_“Promise me we’ll run away someday? Just me and you where no one can harm us.” Toni wanted to giggle at the girls’ statement but looking down at the redhead she had seen that she was serious. Toni knew it was nearly impossible for neither of the girls had money or anything on them to survive, how could they run away?_

_****_

****

_****_

_“I promise love.” Toni kisses the top of Cheryl’s head and rocks her in her arms as Cheryl sighs in content in the girls arms waiting for the horrors of when she went home._

_****_

****

_****_

Veronica sat there in shock of the story she had heard unfold in front of her, feeling like she really didn’t know Betty at all.

_****_

****

_****_

“What happened after Betty told her mom?” Veronica wonders not hearing that part of the story. Toni just shakes her head,

_****_

****

_****_

“Weirdly she never did tell her mother, and Cheryl and I were more careful after that.” Veronica just nods her head, why would Betty care about the girls relationship Betty had never came off homophobic to her. Then she had thought about Mr. Brown again and she scrunches her eyebrows in confusion.

_****_

****

_****_

“I know why you and Cheryl were in the woods late at night, but why was Betty?" Veronica asks Toni as Toni just shrugs her shoulders.

_****_

****

_****_

“I have no idea.” Toni solemnly looks over to Veronica who went back into looking at the mountains in thought.

_****_

****

_****_

Toni goes to speak again, "Look about before, the reason I came," Toni pauses and sighs, "I'm sorry for what I had said a few weeks ago, it was way out of line." But Veronica just shakes her head and smiles over at Toni. 

_****_

****

_****_

"Like I said everyone grieves differently." Toni looks over at the girl in wonder, if roles were reversed Toni would be screaming at her for what Toni had said, who was this girl Toni wondered. 

_****_

****

_****_


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have come to realize I've been neglecting my other story a bit for this one. So I think the next update i'm going to make will be for my other story. If you haven't checked it out yet it's another mystery called, "You Found Me." (: Anyway again love your comments they're AMAZING much love for all of you guys! If you wanna find me on Tumblr; hidden-in-the-cloud.

   She had wakened up in a haze looking around for some sort of clock to tell her the time. She feels her head throbbing as she groans, stretching her arm behind her back to slightly rub the back of her head where it had hurt. A few moments later she had heard the doorknob from the front door jiggle. She looks towards the front door still a bit hazy as she sees a blonde walk in through the door. She blinked a few times noticing the blonde had sat right across from her. A few moments and a few blinks later she had realized it was her sister, Beth.

“Hey Charise, how you are feeling?” Her sister puts a comforting arm on her shoulder as she looks into Charise’s eyes. Charise sits up in a full sitting position a bit confused.

“Did I sleep the whole day away?” She looks around again hoping to see or find some sort of clock. Beth had gone to stand up walking towards the kitchen,

“It’s about almost two but hey that’s okay remember you’re still healing from getting so sick, the doctor back at our old town had said you needed rest." Charise looks over to her sister confused. She had felt so awful; this girl had said she was her sister and sure she seems familiar, but something just seems off. Beth was a tall blonde blue-eyed olive skin girl. Where as Charise was a tall red head pale brown eyed girl. According to Beth they were two years apart so sure that was enough time for a mother to have two kids.

“Hey what’s up with you? Do you remember something?” Charise had blinked and realized she was staring into space dumbly, she looks over to her sister with a blank stare and just shakes her head.

“No, I feel like I was born right in this room, I can barley even remember yesterday.” Charise sighed as she hears her sister’s response,

“Don’t be to worried about it I’m sure it’ll come back.” Beth sounding almost happy about her loss of memory, opens the fridge and just grunts,

“Man do we have anything to eat around here? I’m starving.” Beth closes the door and bends down to stretch her back.

“I think we still have some of your ramen up in the cupboards.” Beth smiles in response and hurryingly opens them up to rummage for her fake noodles.

“Hey what’s up with you anyway, I thought you were out job hunting?” Charise questions her sister as she watches her sister open up a package of ramen and pour them in a bowl. Charise disgustingly looks away as she focuses back over to the wall.

“I tried but nothing bit, so I decided to give myself a break and hit the beach up.” Beth states as she throws her noodles in the microwave.

“But we need money all this stuff isn’t going to last forever, maybe I’ll start looking for a job tomorrow.” Charise worryingly states as her sister rolls her eyes.

“I told you not to worry about it we got money for days, go out and buy yourself some real food if you want since you don’t seem to like the stuff I buy.” Beth grunts and goes to open the microwave as it beeps.

“It’s gross it taste like plastic.” Charise mutters as Beth just sighs as she stirs her noodles.

“You sound like mom,” but before Beth could get much into it she changes the subject,

“Hey also speaking of the beach I had met a few people there and they invited me out for the weekend, so you think you’ll be good?” Charise snaps her neck back over to Beth, making her head throb again.

“Going out of town cost money Beth, can’t you just stay here? We’ll do something fun here!” Charise begs her sister. But as those words come out of her mouth she watches as her sister’s face turns dark, she feels something in the back of her mind seem similar to that look, but she couldn’t place it.

“Gosh Damn it I just told you not to worry about money! Go out for a change look at the city were in and stop worrying so damn much you’re going to make yourself sick again!” Beth turns to see her sister has shrunk into the couch from her yelling and decided to cool down. She slumps her shoulders and softens her face turning back to stir her noodles.

“I’m sorry it’s just that I’ve been stressed lately from taking care of you and all that I think it’s time for us to both relax don’t you think?” Beth states as she hears silence from her sister.

“You said I sounded like mom earlier, what were our parents like? Don’t you miss them at all?” Charise had stunned Beth with her sudden questioning but answers quickly.

“Well Father was never around really, he had decided to leave after we were born, and mother was an awful control freak and never really loved us. So no, I don’t miss them not one bit.” Beth blows on her noodles and goes to sit down next to Charise.

“You sure you don’t want some?” Beth holds out the bowl to Charise, but she just shakes her head and looks out the window. Charise may not remember her parents but she sure does have a longing for them even after her sister described them.

“You’re gonna love New York sis I promise, you just have to go out and explore.” Beth says in the background slurping on her noodles. Charise feels like she should agree but she just feels sad.

* * *

 

**November 3rd**

   After Ms. Coopers melt down and awakened from being sedated she had stayed silent. Even after Veronica had explained to her that it was told by a doctor she should go stay an institute she had remained neutral. The day the bus had come taken her away Ms. Cooper’s lawyer had stopped by to get things in order for Ms. Coopers move. Veronica had assured him that she wouldn’t mind taking care of her finances and making pay to the monthly bills. They had come to an agreement as they both drove off yesterday, leaving Veronica to house sit.

   Sure, she wanted to keep helping Ms. Cooper, but she also wanted access to Ms. Coopers financial records. As far as Veronica knew Betty had a credit card under the same bank account as her mother due to her being a minor. Ever since being missing the credit card had since been cancelled but if you went online you could still see the history purchases made on that credit card. If the 50-grand ended up being real and Betty didn’t physically hide it maybe she had hidden it somewhere in her bank account.

   Veronica had moved over to Ms. Coopers computer to access her online banking. As she got into the account she had noticed something odd. Now she knew the Coopers were rich but from what she had understood from her parents long ago technically it wasn’t the Coopers money it was Cheryl’s to be given to her at the right age.

_Veronica had sneaked downstairs to see what her parents were up to. Veronica’s bedtime was at 8:00 pm sharp every night due to her only being six years old at the time. But as she being six she was curious to know what her parents did after hours of her going to bed. She had hidden behind a wall to where she could see into the living room, but her parents couldn’t see her for they were facing the TV. Veronica looked over to the TV seeing the news was on. She had found it odd the news ran so late considering she had thought everyone was in bed by 8:00 pm._

_She watched the news and had heard of a car crash killing a family but leaving behind a six-year-old girl, a redhead Veronica's age had appeared on the screen and she heard her parents gasp. Her parents had muted the TV and her father was the first one to speak,_

_“That’s just awful, they were our neighbors dear where is that little girl going to go?” Hiram sadly shook his head. Her mother being the top lawyer of the town had taken her husbands hand._

_“When Penelope had gotten pregnant with her daughter she made me write a will, now her being my client I couldn’t speak of it.” Hermione pauses,_

_“But in this case I am happy to tell you Cheryl will be raised by her aunt and will get her parents fortune at a proper age.” But instead this news only makes her father angry as he swipes a glass off the table leaving it to shatter. Veronica silently gasps at her fathers anger never seeing him like that as she hides behind the wall._

_“You’re not talking about that town drunk, are you?! You don’t expect me to consider her one of us just because she inherits money from her niece, do you?!” Hiram goes to stand but Hermione grabs his hand._

_“Yes I do, if we want to raise our daughter right we need to show her to accept people without judgement, how do we do that if we can’t even do that ourselves?” Hiram just sighs as he goes to sit back down. Veronica hearing enough decides that grown up time isn’t fun and heads back up to bed._

   If that conversation still holds true twelve years later, then why is she looking at Ms. Coopers bank account watching her store a monthly balance of a grand of Cheryl’s money into a private savings account every month? Veronica decides to take out her cellphone and snap a picture of the transactions as she clicks over to Betty’s credit card account. Once she clicks on that she had scrolled down to see Betty’s last purchase was of camping gear the day before they had left on their trip. Veronica knew Betty had never been camping before so why did she decide to go now? As Veronica keeps scrolling nowhere does she see 50 grand transferred or stored anywhere. She sighs and decides to exit out.

   She sits there for a few minutes deciding what to do. After a few moments she decides that the money thing was a prank not wanting to think for one second her best friend had ran away with Cheryl, and to call back the number seeing if even the phone number was real. She goes over to the house phone and looks through the call history trying to find the number that had called her a few days ago. Once she finds the number she hits call. After a few rings that scroungy voice picks up again,

“Ms. Cooper?” he states almost smugly.

“That’s Ms. Lodge to you, your money isn’t here I knew this was a prank. Never call this house again.” Veronica angrily states as she feels her body shake. How could someone be so cruel?

“On the contrary Ms. Lodge, this is all to real.” The man pauses to cough or merely hack, before he continues,

“I told you I have her signature if you don’t believe me. Come meet me where Sweet Water runs through the intercept of Riverdale and Greendale Friday night at 9. Come alone.” Before Veronica could answer him, the man hangs up and Veronica is left on what to do.

* * *

 

   The next day Toni walks into school as she looks over to her left to see a couple make out under the mistletoe. Toni rolls her eyes and keeps walking, it’s to early for this shit Toni thinks. But then she softly smiles. She knew if Cheryl was here she would be all over this spirit trying to kiss Toni under every holiday plant in this school, because that’s just who she was.

   As Toni walks to her class she spots Veronica in the halls. She tries to hide from Veronica embarrassed from what had happened over the weekend as Toni had placed fault in making Ms. Cooper go through a mental break, damn her pink hair. But as fate would have it Veronica had spotted her a mile away and called after Toni. The students have given Veronica a weird look on why she would want a serpent’s attention and more importantly, why was a serpent afraid of a North Sider.

   Before Toni could make it very far pushing through the students, she had felt someone push her into a classroom. Toni being pushed hard fell in some desks but quickly caught her footing as she heard the door close. Toni had turned around catching her breathe staring down Veronica as Veronica does the same blocking the door, no way-out Toni thought.

“Alright Lodge you caught me, what do you want?” Toni crossed her arms huffing.

“I need to talk to you about something.” Veronica nervously states as she goes to play with her handbag. That motion had reminded Toni of Cheryl and how Cheryl would get nervous like that too. She felt her insides soften. But as fast as she softened she hardened up remembering Cheryl was gone and so was her patience.

“You got limited time before I burst through you out the door.” Toni sighs waiting for Veronica to speak. Veronica gulps but continues,

“A few days ago, I had gotten this weird call from a guy named Mr. Brown. He had claimed that Betty had worked for him.” Veronica pauses waiting for Toni to say something, but she just fixes her beanie and waits for Veronica to continue.

“He had said he made a mistake in hiring her because Betty had still owed him 50-grand for some job she had did for him, and he has this weird theory she had ran away with it.” By that statement Toni’s eyebrows shot up.

“What?! Ran away that’s impossible Cheryl would never- “But Veronica interrupts her.

“I never found the money Toni.” Veronica sadly states as Veronica exhales against the door as Toni sits down on a desk taking the news. Both girls sit in silence thinking the unenviable, did the girls run away?

“Is this a prank?” Toni questions a few moments later not wanting to believe for another second Cheryl had ran away and left her. 

_Promise me we'll run away together? Just me and you Toni._

Toni shakes the memory away.

“That’s what I’m going to find out, I’m meeting him at the intersection at Sweet Water River Friday night at 9.” Veronica boldly states as she goes to straighten back up.

“You’re going to go meet an odd stranger late at night in the middle of nowhere alone?” Toni questions oddly.

“No, I’m hoping you’ll come with me. For Cheryl.” Toni looks up from the ground locking eyes with Veronica. After a few minutes later, Toni speaks.

“Okay Lodge you got yourself a deal.” A few minutes later the bell rings and both girls go to class waiting for what Friday has to bring them.


	5. Chapter 5

   The girl’s week goes by incredibly slow as they both wait for what Friday has to bring them. If Toni or the boys didn’t know any better they’d say Toni walks a little higher as the week passes. Toni can’t help but feel as if there was a spark in her, a spark called hope. Although she still treads weary because after all, hope breeds eternal misery. After that thought Toni shakes her head, damn Cheryl always making her watch Pretty Little Liars. Although Toni does have to say Spencer was her favorite, she was the smartest and strongest out of all the girls besides maybe Emily. Toni doesn’t seem to believe though she has a Spencer to her Emily, I mean what businessman of any sort especially one that Betty Cooper of all people herself would work with, would want to meet up in the middle of the woods down by Sweet Water River. To Toni this must be some prank but on the bright side she hopes that something will come out of it, anything for Cheryl, the real Spencer to her Emily. 

    Veronica isn’t dumb she knows that this has to be some prank, even Toni thinks so. But the one thing Toni doesn’t know that Veronica does is the money Ms. Cooper has been stashing away little by little for years. She didn’t want to tell Toni because what if Toni doesn’t know that Cheryl is rich, merely because Cheryl doesn’t know she’s rich. Cheryl was only six when her parents died it would be nearly impossible to remember at that point of time to know that you came from a rich family. Sure, both Cheryl and Toni know that the Coopers are rich including Cheryl but does Cheryl herself know that it’s really all her money. On top of that did Betty know that it wasn’t her mother’s money to begin with? From what little she knew from Betty she’s discovering over these past few days, Betty remembers her father had left her mother at three years old because from what little Betty remembered telling Veronica after her father had left her mother was very neglectful. But after Cheryl all that changed, does Betty know why that change occurred? After all Veronica knew maybe it was Betty stashing away that money little by little in order to run away with Cheryl with Cheryl’s money because some how they had found out and no longer needed Ms. Cooper anymore.Veronica had never told the cops, but Betty and Ms. Cooper didn’t get along at all, surely if Veronica had told the cops that they were sure to mark the girls down as runaways and stop looking for them. Despite the rumors Veronica did not want that.

**November 7th**

   Toni had rolled up a block away from the Lodge’s house to make sure not to make any noise this late at night. Okay, so technically it wasn’t that late, but Veronica had seemed paranoid of her parents. She didn’t want any more questions from her parents than they already do, due to the fact they still wonder why she helps out with Ms. Cooper after so long. So that’s why Toni was walking a block to Veronica’s house to also sneak in the side door she had left unlocked, so Toni could wait in the lobby and lobby only, per Veronica’s instructions.

   After arriving in the lobby, she waits another good forty five minutes for Veronica, she’s lucky this is for Cheryl otherwise she wouldn’t wait so damn long. Even Cheryl never took this long getting ready, okay that’s a lie maybe she did but Toni was to struck by love to even notice. Before she could think another thought she sees a shadow walking down the hallway and Toni lifts her eyebrow in view. Veronica was wearing what looks like a one piece, tight, boob risen cat suit. She struts down the hallway with a smirk as Toni thinks only one thought in mind,

“That catsuit is ridiculous.” Toni deadpans as Veronica frowns at the insult.

“What? No it’s not it’s for missions.” Veronica huffs as she crosses her arms in annoyance.

“A mission for what? Going on stage with Josie and her pussycats? Where do you even hide your weapons in that thing.” Toni scoffs as she turns to walk out the door, missing how Veronica’s face pales as she whispers,

“Weapons?”

   They walk down the block silently as they near Toni’s motorcycle Veronica stops in her tracks,

“Wait were taking your motorcycle?” Veronica puts her hands up in fear as she freezes on the side of the road. Toni laughs a bit bitterly and turns to face Veronica,

“What did you think we were gonna do walk all the way there? We couldn’t take your car cause you didn’t want your parents to know so this is our next option.” Toni flails her arms towards her bike.

“There’s no way I can’t get on that death trap.” As soon as Veronica said the words “Death Trap” Toni stops in her tracks as her mind instantly wanders;

    _Cheryl and Toni were quickly becoming friends but never had hung outside of school until Toni had the balls to finally ask the redhead one day during their one shared class._

_“Hey psst red?” Toni not to subtly whispers as the teacher turns to shush her. They were supposed to be reading silently to Shakespeare but to Shakespeare’s millions of questions of to be or not to be Toni only had one for the red head._

_Cheryl giggles at Toni trying to get her attention as she whispers back softly, “Yes Toni?” Cheryl bats her eyelashes at her and Toni almost got distracted by it, she goes to open her mouth to ask her question but gets shushed at again by the teacher._

_Toni huffs in annoyance and rolls her eyes as Cheryl again giggles. Toni being poor didn’t have much school supplies, but she got an idea. She takes a pen from some kids desk next to her and starts writing in her book. Suddenly she grabs Cheryl’s book and switches them so now she had Cheryl’s book instead. Cheryl furrows her eyebrows in confusion until she looks down at Toni’s book and sees Toni had circled not so random words in there. If Cheryl had read all the circled words in order it had said,_

_“Thou Whither with I.” Cheryl being as smart as Toni knows she is, she turns to Toni and nods her head happily as Toni smiles back with just as much joy._

_After school they were walking in the parking lot talking back and forth about everything and nothing until Cheryl realized they were coming near Toni’s bike and Cheryl stops eyes wide. Toni realizes Cheryl stops and turns to see Cheryl start to shake a bit. Toni immediately comes by her side and grabs her arm gently,_

_“Hey what’s wrong?” Toni coos rubbing Cheryl’s arm lightly._

_“Were not riding that thing, are we?” Toni was confused until she had realized she was talking about her bike and she starts to giggle a bit much to Cheryl’s dislike of that. Cheryl had always been laughed at by her cousin and her friends and thought Toni was different. She huffs and starts to walk away until Toni realized she was upset and grabbed her arm lightly._

_“Hey wait! I’m sorry I didn’t know you were scared of motorcycles. It’s just where I come from no one is scared of these things. She’s my baby.” Toni proudly states as Cheryl frowns deeper._

_“It’s a death trap.” Cheryl crosses her arms as Toni again goes to rub Cheryl’s arms soothingly._

_“I promise you’ll be safe I even have two helmets on me today.” Toni smiles slowly leading Cheryl back over to her motorcycle slowly. Cheryl raises an eyebrow,_

_“Two helmets? Who were you planning to take home today Topaz?” Cheryl jealously states but at the time Toni had just thought she was being flirty._

_“Jughead.” Toni laughs at her own joke as Cheryl just slightly pushes her._

_“How’d you know I’d say yes?” Cheryl questions while Toni slowly helps her on the bike to touch Cheryl as much as possible._

_“I didn’t but I was hoping.” Toni shyly states as she hands Cheryl a helmet. Cheryl just smiles at Toni while putting the helmet on, as Toni hops on as well._

   Toni instantly snaps back into reality as Veronica just stands looking at her. Toni rolls her eyes at the rich girl,

“Don’t be a baby, here I even brought you a helmet," Toni goes over to her bike to throw the helmet at Veronica as Veronica barley catches it. It took a good ten minutes to get Veronica and her tight catsuit on the bike which towards the end Toni mockingly states, “How’s that catsuit now?” As Veronica just mumbles shut up as they ride off to their destination.

* * *

 

Charise was sitting on the beach just watching the surfers from a far. It was the middle of a Friday as everyone was heading to the beach for the weekend. Charise sighs remembering her sister was leaving for the weekend, sure she loved her sister adored her even. But she doesn’t know, it just feels as sometimes there was a darker side to her, and whenever Charise had tried to ask her questions it just seemed like she didn’t want to talk about it, so she just avoids the question or just snaps at her. Charise plays with the sand below her hoping some Vitamin D will cheer up her mood. As she was playing with the sand she feels something block the sun as she squints to look up to see a nice good-looking young man. Tall, dark hair, hazel eyes, oh and his lips are moving.

“I’m sorry?” Charise asks as the young man just chuckles,

“I asked if you happened to know the time.” As he points to his wrist as Charise looks down at hers to notice the toy watch she had picked up from a store since she didn’t have a cell phone.

“Oh! Well according to mickey mouse I’d say it’s about 3:30.” Charise looks back up smiling, liking to be helpful.

“Thanks! I’ve never seen you around you come here often?” Charise just looks away and snickers as the guy laughs.

“I know what that sounds like, but I’m serious I come here often and have never seen you.” He chuckles again putting his hand behind his neck rubbing it sort of a nervous habit. Charise feels like her brain does a glitch as she sees a two second vision of something, well she thought of something but all she sees is a flash of color. Whatever it was, it was quick, and it hurts her eyes as she goes to rub them. Charise clears her throat,

“Uhm no sorry, my sister and I actually just moved here.” At this the boy peeks interest.

“Oh? Where from?” he asks wondering as he goes to sit next down to the girl.

“Well Florida.” Charise thinks remembering what her sister had finally coughed up the other day of detail. The man whistles.

“That’s sure far from here,” then the man scrunches his eyebrows,

“You sure don’t sound like you’re from Florida.” He questions as the redhead scrunches her eyebrows.

“I don’t?” she ponders, “What do they sound like?” She asks the man as he just chuckles lightly giving her a weird look.

“Well you’re the one from Florida shouldn’t you be telling me?” He questions as she just chuckles lightly turning red.

“Yeah I guess so.” She shrugs not wanting to think to hard, this day was meant for her to relax. The guy goes to stand up.

“Anyway, thanks for the time I got to go get ready for work, you should stop by some time.” He stretches as Charise watches a bit hungrily at his abs, hey her sister did tell her to have fun.

“Where at?” she questions looking away from him after a few seconds, why does it feel so wrong to look at someone else? She wonders.

“The Crab Shack. A place all the locals go for some grub, I could introduce you to some people since you’re new.” He smiles down at her. She ponders for a bit she was extremely shy but also very lonely recently since her sister never seemed to be around.

“I’ll think about it.” She goes back to playing with the sand as the guy starts to go.

“Okay well if you do ask for your local waiter Nick St. Clair.” He winks and walks off.

* * *

 

   They had just pulled into the woods as Toni pulls over in the dirt taking off her helmet, nervously rubbing the back of her neck by habit.

“You ready?” Toni finally breathes out as Veronica takes her arms away from her waist. She had basically crushed Toni’s ribs on the way over, and Toni was even going under the speed limit for cat women’s sake.

“I’m stuck again,” Veronica says embarrassingly as Toni groans, she should have brought the boys.

   After waiting for about almost an hour Toni angrily kicks a rock.

“Where the fuck is this guy.” Toni seethes as Veronica moves around uncomfortably, she wasn’t judgmental she wasn’t raised to be so, but Toni did scare her.

“This was a prank.” Veronica sighs happily stress free almost knowing she was wrong about Betty she didn’t run away.

“I told you to come alone but I see our friend here isn’t leaving.” A deep hoarse voice rose above the noise of the forest and running river water. Toni on instinct pulls her blade out as Veronica freezes as she whispers,

“weapon.”

“Oh, snakes always coming for a fight, you can never just stay in your hole.” The voice speaks again from the shadows as the girls look around.

“I thought you said his name was Mr. Brown.” Toni grunts as she pulls Veronica close by her side keeping her blade out looking around quickly.

“It is, why?” Veronica questions looking over at Toni who is looking around tensely. 

“Because the actual name is- “ Toni gets interrupted by a shadow,

“Jughead.” A man appears from the shadows, dressed in black with a sinister smile. Toni and Jughead just stare at each other for a few moments till the rich girl breaks the silence.

“Okay so who’s Jughead?” Veronica scrunches her eyebrows looking between the two angry people beside her.

“Just a name really, just like Mr. Brown is just a name.” the man shrugs and soon starts coughing up a storm, merely turning into hacking. Toni angrily shakes as she struggles to talk feeling tears spring to her eyes, hope breeds eternal misery.

“This WAS just a hoax! An ex snake like you would know nothing about the North side or their drama. After all you were banned from both sides.” Toni grabs Veronica wanting to leave as Jughead puts up his hand. Makes sense on why he would want to meet between Riverdale and Greendale by the river, it was neutral territory.

“On the contrary me and that blonde were close.” He sits down on a rock to calm down his coughing, years of terrible smoking will do that to you. This time it was Veronica’s turn to doubt.

“The blonde? You mean Betty? Close? She hated the South Side more than anyone much less be close to one!” But the man just smiles at her skepticism.

“Again on the contrary, we were more than close per say we dated.” As the girls gasp at the news he just nonchalantly shrugs again.

“But that girl was a mystery in herself and a liar." He reaches into his jacket and throws something towards the girls.

   They flinch for a second till they see a stack in front of them on the ground. Veronica pulls a mini flashlight out from in between her boobs as she shines the light on what seems to be a contract. As Veronica goes to read it Toni turns back to Jughead.

“Why would Betty Cooper of all people want to date the likes of you?” Toni glares in his direction not trusting him as he looks up at her.

“At first I thought it was because I was good in bed.” He laughs at his own joke as Toni just stares at him angrily waiting, he clears his throat looking at the knife still pointed towards him.

“Then I had realized it was never about me like I had thought it was, she only wanted me for this business I was in, the business that granted her- “

“5 grand.” Veronica shockingly states looking up from reading the contract. Toni looks at the girl next to her as Veronica shockingly gives the papers over to Toni pointing to something at the bottom.

“That’s her signature.” Veronica sadly states feeling hallow. Toni grabs the papers to quickly scan the contract. But Toni just shakes her head as Jughead just laughs at the three’s misfortune.

“I told you so, I’m missing money and you two are missing your girls.” Jughead just shakes his head as he stands up.

“We don’t have your money.” Veronica looks over to Jughead as he shakes his head.

“Fine then I guess you two are my new slaves until my debt is paid aren’t you?” But Toni just scoffs at his statement rolling her eyes at him,

“And why on earth would we ever drug deal for you?” Toni questions as the boy turns to look at her.

“Because if you don’t I take this contract to the police, they no longer think the girls are missing but runaways and decide to never open up the case again. You will never get your girls back again.” He smirks at them as Veronica starts to shake her head and cry silently gripping Toni’s arms. Toni knowing the games of a deal when she hears one as she just sadly chuckles,

“Like mother like son huh? Peabody should be so proud of her little boy.” Toni clicks her tongue in defeat as she sees the boy turn angry.

“Don’t you dare talk about my mother!” He shouts wanting to stalk over to her but still weary of the knife the pink hair girl holds.

“Fine I’ll do it.” Toni sighs as Veronica retorts,

“Toni no! This contract has to go to the police!” she argues holding the stack of paper up to their faces. Toni looks at her like she’s lost her mind.

“Are you kidding me? Veronica what Jughead said is true! This gets to the police the girls will be labeled runaways!” Toni flails her arms forgetting the knife in her hand as Veronica backs away.

“And how are we not sure the girls didn’t run away?” Veronica silently asks as Toni loos at her shocked and a bit angry,

“How could you even say that?” Toni’s voice gets low. Veronica looks down and sighs gripping tight of the contract in her hand. The boy a few feet away just smiles at the action folding in front of him as he takes a seat back down.

“Cheryl was rich Toni.” Veronica quietly states. Toni looks at her like she’s dumb.

“Uhm yeah we all know the Coopers were rich like you Veronica. So, what?” Toni asks. But Veronica shakes her head.

“No not the Coopers Toni just Cheryl." Veronica pauses looking for a reaction out of Toni but Toni remains silent.

"Cheryl had told you her parents died yes? Well her parents were richer than mine before they had passed. In the will, in order for the Coopers to get the money they had to take care of Cheryl but legally the money was hers at any time. Didn't she ever tell you?” Veronica questions skeptically but Toni just freezes at this information, she sees Veronica is still talking but it also feels time has stopped.

   Cheryl was rich, and she never told Toni? Toni feels her mind race a million thoughts per second and she feels like she’s going to faint. Toni drops the knife as Veronica goes to grab her, to snap her out of it.

“Toni, Toni, TONI!” Veronica shakes the girl trying to get ahold of her, she was not going to lose another one to an institution.

“Toni, I don’t think Cheryl had ever known about the money, if she had do you think she would still want to live with Ms. Cooper?” Veronica states.

“You should know better than anyone that Cheryl was miserable, I didn’t know her that well, but I could even tell because I think Betty was miserable as well.” Veronica helps Toni sit down as Toni just shakes her head.

“She wanted to run away.” Toni holds back a sob. Veronica scrunches her eyebrows at Toni’s statement,

“I beg your pardon?” Toni scoffs at the formality of what Is the North Side princess. She rubs her eyes not wanting to cry in front of these two,

“The night Betty had caught us together, she begged me to run away with her but I had figured it was impossible for either of us having no money.” Toni shakes her head, she had failed Cheryl. Cheryl had left her.

   Veronica just softly smiles looking at Toni while holding her shoulders.

“That’s good Toni that means she didn’t know about the money. You knew your girlfriend better than I knew my own best friend.” But Toni just shrugs,

“Or she got tired of waiting for me.” Veronica sadly looks to Toni wanting to say something else but was interrupted by a clearing throat as they both look over to the dark boy to the side.

“Seriously why this has all been touching there’s a deal to be made here.” He stands crossing his arms looking over at the girls waiting. Toni just sighs and stands as well.

“I told you I’m in.” Toni sighs.

“Toni-“Veronica tries but Toni just puts her hand up.

“I’m in a gang remember? It’s not like I already don’t do worse stuff than this. Besides this is for Cheryl hoping this will lead me closer.” A determined Toni looks over to the ex-gang member.

“Let’s do it.” Toni states as Veronica sighs while the young man smirks.

“We got a deal.” He smugly states as he reaches out his hand. Toni shakes it.

_Hope breeds eternal misery._


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took awhile to update, life got so crazy and time got away from me. Hopefully with school coming to an end in about a month i'll have more time. Thank you for being patient and sorry this one's a bit short!

**December 17th**

       Toni had pulled into the dirt road leaning over to kick down her bike stand while she just scoffs and takes the loose cigarette hanging from her mouth. It had been about a month since doing deals with the pale boy and she feels she had paid off her debt a while ago with all the drugs she’s been carrying, but that bean headed depressant said she still had more to do. During that month Veronica had still tried pleading with the pink haired serpent to turn Jughead in.

    _Toni was loading up her stuff on her bike, she had smelled a faint perfume, fancy perfume. For a split second she had thought it was Cheryl coming back and swung around only to see the worried look of a raven-haired girl. Toni scoffs and turns back around._

_“What do you want Veronica?” As Toni goes back to loading up her stuff as she hears the girl suck in her breathe._

_“Toni please don’t do this.” Toni again had just shaken her head going back to packing she had a long road ahead of her for this drug trip._

_“It’s for Cheryl.” She hears Veronica sigh again,_

_“Toni we know the truth now,” And that’s when Toni snaps._

_“Do we Veronica?! Sure, like I had said yeah Cheryl was miserable but only because her aunt and Betty your best friend made her feel that way!” Toni accusingly points a finger at Veronica. Toni bites her cheek holding back her tears of anger and sadness. She sighs and slumps her shoulders down in defeat. “Cheryl was miserable at home and school and it didn’t make it any better when her tormentor at home was also her bully at school as well. So why would she run away with one of the reasons she wanted to escape in the first place?” Toni confusingly looks at the ground kicking at the dirt. Veronica holds back her tears as she mumbles,_

_“Who knows maybe they ran away together but then went their separate ways? Sure, this theory has holes but so does them getting lost in the woods the bodies were never found Toni.”_

_Veronica walks closer to Toni begging her to turn back. But Toni being Toni steps back and finally looks up with fire in her eyes._

_“Well you and the rest of this town can give up and go on with your lives all you want. But,” Toni holds in her breathe and breathes out slowly, “but a big part of my life went missing when Cheryl went missing. After all I was there for her when you guys weren’t back then so what makes her missing anymore different.” By then Toni turns to get back on her bike and leaves Veronica in the dust for good._

    That had been a couple weeks ago, and she hasn’t talked to Veronica since. In fact, she really hasn’t talked to anyone lately, these drug runs are really kicking her ass and she’s always moody and tired. Cheryl is what keeps her going as she lifts her bag over her shoulder with the money as she walks into the warehouse far into the woods where neither North or South touch.

As she walks in, she lingeringly looks around trying to spot anyone around when she hears something move ahead of her Toni snaps her neck back to the front as she sees something move in the distance.

“I assume you had no trouble?” Then a grunting cough as Toni stiffens when she hears that voice. _**Peabody**_.

    Toni backs up a bit gripping the handle on the bag,

“what are you doing here?” She hears Penny snicker as she sees the shadow stand up.

“Picking up my drugs of course.” As Penny walks towards Toni as Toni stiffens and backs up a bit more.

“I only deliver to your son, where is he?” Toni says through her teeth gripped in anger hiding behind fear. Toni was just a little kid at the time, but she never forgot what she saw the Serpents do to the ex-snake. If she weren’t in the gang herself she’d say what they did to her was brutal, inhumane. Peabody stops in her tracks right before the shadow ended into the light and sighs in anger as she pulls back her neck looking towards the ceiling. She grips her hips and looks down back towards Toni as Toni tries hard not to stare back at the blonde in shame and guilt for what happened to her. She deserved it Toni keeps repeating to herself.

“He had to take care of another issue we had tonight.” As soon as she says that the girls hear screams of a struggle and dragging of a body. Toni snaps her head over at the noise as Jughead drags in a petite girl. Not just any girl though.

“Veronica?!” Toni hurryingly drops the bag and runs over to the depressed boy and the screaming girl quickly pulling out her knife in the process. At the sound of the switchblade Jughead quickly drops Veronica and backs up with his hands in the air as Toni bends down to help a shaking Veronica up.

“What are you doing here?!” Toni checks Veronica for any injuries while Jughead just crosses his arms once he realizes Toni wasn’t gonna use her knife.

“Snooping around our territory. Even had a camera with her as well.” Jughead scoffs and walks over to his mother who had walked over to the bag checking to see if it was good.

“Which he smashed by the way.” Veronica glares over at him as Toni grips her arm to help her up and struggling to not want to slap Veronica for being stupid and Jughead for being an ass.

“Again, what are you doing here?!” Toni snaps over to Veronica but Veronica snaps back,

“what are you doing here?! You said just a couple weeks with him and you’d be done, it’s been a month Toni!” Veronica snatches back her arm and crosses them in pain from all the struggling. Peabody laughs at their bantering.

“Couple weeks? No, she’s the best delivery driver we’ve had why would we let her go?” By this Toni herself gets angrier.

“Because I know damn well this debt has been paid by now. As I was going to tell your son tonight after this delivery, I’m done I’m out of the game. You got your money and you’ve kept your silence this has gone on long enough.” Toni grabs Veronica as they storm out of the warehouse back to her motorcycle.

After quite a bit of stalking back in anger they made it to her bike Toni whipped around,

“Why Veronica why would you go near them! You’ve could’ve been killed!” Toni shouts but Veronica shakes her head in ignorance,

“I’ve never seen the Serpents kill anyone for just a little snooping.” Veronica drops her head and shrugs her shoulders not used to being scolded. At this Toni just bitterly laughs,

“yeah well she’s an ex snake for a reason.” Toni just mutters out as she hops on her bike.

“Wait you’re not gonna give me a ride?” Veronica scrunches her eyebrows and Toni just shrugs her shoulders,

“you drove, here didn’t you?” Veronica gasps as she says,

“Yeah but you’re gonna leave me here by myself after you just told me Peabody was a murderer?!” But Toni just puts on her helmet and shrugs again,

“You’re the one who came here in the first-place princess.” Toni revs her engine and spins her bike around to take off leaving a scared Veronica behind.

* * *

 

    Charise and Nick had hit it off great and have been dating for a few weeks but haven’t made it official yet. Charise was still trying to figure her life out and Nick understood. At times yes, she could feel Nick getting impatient, but truth be told sometimes she feels like she doesn’t seem to have any real feelings for Nick to begin with. Sure, he was a great friend and kept her company since her cousin had seemed to be never around and when she was, she was just rushing to get somewhere else and never spent time with her. And Nick wasn’t so bad on the eyes either, every girl in town had seem to want him so she should be grateful he picked her right? If truth be told what had given her that spark with Nick to begin with is he rubbed the back of his neck when he was nervous and every time he does that Charise is hit with a sense of nostalgia and warmth. As if something in her mind has clicked but don’t know exactly of what. Her memory hasn’t gotten any better either and her cousin was no help either. She still has never told Nick about her previous life or her illness she had felt so ashamed and alone when she tried to think about any of it. Nick was a good distraction from all of it. In fact, right now they were walking along the beach hand in hand enjoying the nice New York weather for once considering its December but weirdly it’s in the high 70’s today. As they were walking down the beach though she could hear Nick trying to talk to her, but her mind wandered more than ever lately. Christmas was coming up and she was nowhere closer to getting her memories back. Don’t get her wrong she loved her sister, but she had wished she remembered her other family someone else she can contact and maybe she wouldn’t feel so lonely, like someone was missing from her heart.

“Hey, isn’t that your sister over there?” Nick points up to one of the wharfs as Charise snaps her neck upward. She hasn’t seen her sister in a week or two and has always wondered where she went. But there she was Beth talking to some strange men Charise had never seen before and they didn’t look like any of her friends she hangs around with either.

   As if Beth felt someone was looking at her, she snaps her neck down to see Nick and Charise making eye contact with them briefly before turning back to her other conversation. Nick lightly pulls on her hand,

“Let’s get out of here.” Nick walks the other way lightly pulling Charise.

   But Charise wanted to know who her sister was talking to, and why she was never home. But she turns around and walks back with Nick. She wonders why Nick was so quick to let her leave her sister, isn’t it important to meet one’s family when dating? At least that’s what Charise thought but then again as far as she knows she’s never dated so I guess she must not know much. Plus, about usually every time her and Nick meet up he’s always asking questions about my sister, like how she is or how Charise thinks about her, so wouldn’t he just like to meet her? But she could swear when they were walking back to his car his hand got sweatier than before as if he was nervous of something.

    When Toni had gotten home, she was beat, and her body was sore all over. As she lays down on her bed, she hears her phone go off and she groans. She sticks her hand in her pocket to fish out her phone as she reads the text with her eyes half open.

**Bean boy:** Last Delivery tomorrow 9pm.

    Toni groans again and drops her head on the bed. Whenever nights got hard, whether it was the Serpents or her ass of an Uncle, Cheryl was always there to wrap her up and cuddle her. Toni was in no way weak of course as Cheryl reminded her when Cheryl did coddle Toni, but it was nice to be loved and taken care of for occasionally. Toni was always used to taking care of other people whether it was the boys or her drunk uncle. So, Cheryl had always tried to take care of Toni in return. Toni feels tear drops leave her eyes unwillingly and drop onto her bed beneath her. Now it was Toni’s turn to take care of Cheryl.

* * *

 

    Veronica finally make it home about a few hours later. She had spent a couple good hours looking for her keys in the woods she had dropped when she was struggling with Jughead dragging her away. She was still upset that her camera got smashed, and even more upset Toni just ditched her. That girl, Veronica shakes her head. She’s so prickly, one second she’s soft the next she’s a cold hearted bitch. Veronica sighs and sits at the kitchen counter island when her father walks in.

“Evening Mija what’s the matter? You look sort of down.” Hiram Lodge speaks as he walks into the kitchen with an empty shot glass.

    Veronica gulped wondering if she should tell her father the truth, after all it would help save Toni and maybe keep the girls record from the police as runaways. Veronica knew her father was the richest man alive and knows not always by the book. But she’s always seen her father as a hero as well, she loved him.

“Is this about that Archie boy you’ve been seeing?” Her father raises an eyebrow as he turns on the sink to wash out his glass. Veronica just giggles a bit,

“No Daddy in fact me and Arch haven’t really hung out in a while.” She looks down and shrugs, being caught up in this investigation has honestly drifted her and Archie apart in a way. Veronica plays with dust on the table as her father continues washing dishes in the sink as the silence kicks in. Veronica finally looks up,

“Daddy do you ever feel like you’ve done something bad but only because you were trying to do something good?” Veronica looks back down nervously playing with her hands, a tale her father has picked up on her daughter over the years that she’s hiding something, he sighs worried.

“Mija If this is about Alice Cooper, I told you and your mother it’s not a good idea for you to get caught up in her ment-” but Veronica just shakes her head.

“No Daddy it’s something more daunting.” So, Veronica had spent half the night telling Mr. Lodge the story of the missing girls, Toni Topaz, and the deal with the devil.


	7. Chapter 7

    It was like disgusting clock work for Toni. She had grabbed the bag off her motorcycle and put it over her shoulder and sighed, the shipment they wanted was earlier in the night than they had told her which did strike Toni as odd. Even after Cheryl was gone she was still protecting her, she still loved her. She didn’t care if it had been months since Cheryl had disappeared Toni’s love didn’t, and wherever Cheryl was she had hoped Cheryl still felt the same. Toni didn’t want to think twice about Veronica’s words, maybe that’s another reason Toni had avoided the new girls wanting care and friendship. Ever since Toni had found out about the money she had been double thinking everything, even her and Cheryl’s relationship. Was it all real? Was Toni just Cheryl’s pass time until Cheryl came up with the plan with Betty to dip out and leave a broken Toni behind? Did Betty and Cheryl even have problems or was that all just an act?A branch snapping had brought Toni back to the present, as she shook her head no of course Cheryl loved her.

* * *

 

    Charise couldn’t stop thinking about that odd encounter with Nick at the beach. There was just some oddity of how Nick acted seeing Charise’s sister. Didn’t Nick say he’s never seen Beth before and yet he was the one that pointed Beth out to her at the beach? Also, when Beth did make eye contact was Beth really looking at Charise or glaring eyes into Nick? Charise had thought maybe Nick had seen a picture of Beth at the house or something, but there were two problems with that scenario, one Nick had never been at the house. Two there were no pictures of her nor Beth around the house, in fact besides no pictures the apartment was empty except a few pieces of furniture. Charise feeling alone again sitting on the couch at home pulled her legs to her chest and sighed, she was so lonely. Sure, she had Nick, but again did she have any real feelings for him? Nick had invited her over for family dinner for Christmas eve as it was coming up in a few days, but as lonely as she was, she didn’t want to go. She’s been going over in her mind again and again of why she had really liked Nick in the first place but all she could think about was him rubbing the back of his neck when he was nervous. Every time he did that, she was hit was something as if it felt familiar, but she couldn’t think why. She had wished Beth would come home more often so she could talk to her, spend time with someone who felt familiar anyway even if her sister did scare her a bit. Nick had just felt odd after awhile but then again so did her sister she had realized maybe she was so lonely because the two people in her life didn’t feel familiar and nor safe and she wanted to run, but go where? At that she had heard the door open as her sister walked in with a smile on her face.

* * *

 

    Toni was walking into the warehouse and realized it was as empty as it was last night.Toni had felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up and Toni wanted to run. She put the bag down but as she was going to turn around, she had felt a few hands grab both of her arms and stick something in her neck as she felt her legs automatically go out. She felt her whole body go limp and Toni was nothing more but pissed, that damn Peabody bitch.

    _Toni Topaz was six years old at the time and her two parents were in this gang called, “The Serpents” although it was a gang her parents called it a way of life. Although it was the way of life her parents were very cautious of wherever Toni went and wouldn’t let her roam outside past sunset, Toni may have been naive, but she was happy until that night._

_Toni had woken from her bed rubbing her eyes as she heard a lot of screaming and shouting from outside her trailer window. She had rubbed her eyes and had gotten out of bed and patted her little feet in the living room. She had looked around to see the trailer empty and Toni had instantly felt confused, even though her parents were always busy with the Serpents one of her parents were always home to watch Toni. She had looked by the front door to see one of her parents Serpent jackets and grabbed it. Even back then her hair was long almost down to her feet as she had to pull it back in a ponytail just like her mom taught her, so it didn’t get caught in the jacket._

_She had grabbed her shoes form her room and went out to find her parents because she was scared from all the yelling. Although her parents told her she wasn’t allowed past sunset she had figured this was an exception and headed to the place her parents always told her to head to if she was in trouble and no one was around, the Wyrm. For her being small she had to constantly shrug back on the serpent jacket back onto her shoulders, on her way to the Wyrm. She had realized no one was on the streets and that from a far the bar had looked dead, if the streets were always like this, she had wondered why she said the streets were dangerous._

_When Toni had reached the bar, she had to push with all her might to get the heavy bar door to open. When she finally did crack it open, she was hit with the smell of smoke down her lungs and noise ringing in her ears. Toni had coughed as the smoke from cigarettes burned her little throat and she slipped through the door. When she had looked around, she realized the noise wasn’t coming from upstairs in the bar for everything was deserted she realized it was coming from down below. Scared but still wanting to know where her parents went Toni had followed the noise shrinking back into her parents’ jacket._

_As Toni was going downstairs the noise had gotten louder, to the point where she wanted to cover her ears as her ears started ringing again like when she had woken up in bed. Once she reached the bottom, she squeezed through people not forgetting her manners as she said, “Excuse me” as men and women looked down sneering in confusion of what a kid was doing in the bar, not realizing what was being done. Once Toni squeezed her way to the front her eyes lit up in glee as she saw her parents that she missed while at home in bed. But before she could yell out their names, she realized her parents were holding down a screaming young petite girl. The girl was a bit older than Toni about in her young 20’s with long blonde hair, very pretty Toni had thought._

_But these men including her mom and dad were holding down this screaming girl as they tied her to a chair. The Young girl wouldn’t stop screaming she was scared begging them to let her go. Toni had gotten scared and hid behind an adult’s leg as she watched in horror as to what her parents were doing. As they tied the young girl down the leader Toni had remembered to be called “FP” came into light behind the chair opening up a bottle of bleach. Her parents and the men had stepped back from the girl as FP went to go speak._

_“Penny Peabody you know why you’re here.” FP sighed in defeat almost as what he was doing pained him, so it confused Toni of why he didn’t want to stop then. The blonde didn’t answer him but kept squirming._

_“You broke the Serpent law Peabody we were never supposed to hurt our own, and we were never supposed to hurt other people either.” At this the blonde had laughed bitterly, made Toni shiver to her bone._

_“Hurt people? Were a gang you’re fucked up if you think this was never going to happen. I helped you guys I did this for the gang.” She had laughed and shook her head. At this FP had gotten angry,_

_“For us?! We were built to help each other! To help refugee land for the poor, not kill other people.” FP had opened the cap off of the bleach._

_“You know the punishment.” Then FP grabs the blondes face pulling her neck back and pours bleach all over the blonde’s face waterboarding her. One of the men had a knife to the women’s throat so she wouldn’t be able to put her head back leaving her no choice but for her skin to burn. The scream was like no scream Toni has heard before, not even when she skinned her knee on her bike. Toni had started to shake scared, why were they hurting her? When she had thought it was over her parents held down the girl’s arms again as the man with the knife started for her arm tattoo of the two headed snakes. Once they started to cut off her tattoo Toni had screamed. No one paid attention to her scream, except her parents. Her parents recognized the scream and whipped their heads around so fast and had seen Toni shaking behind Tall Boys leg._

_“Toni!” her parents screamed and let go of the young blonde and ran over to Toni grabbing to pick her up._

_Toni was petrified of her parents after that, terrified of everyone in the park. She had refused to come out of her room for weeks and having her parents leave her food outside the door refusing to look at them. Unfortunately, short after that the ghoulies had rebelled against the Serpents and had killed her parents. She never got to really see them again after the incident, after the torture and punishment of Penny Peabody._

   Toni had awoken foggily out of her sleep state to see that same blonde 11 years later standing in front of her in the light. Toni had kept her eyes trained on the blonde feeling that bile of guilt build up in her throat as she saw her in the light. The blonde laughed.

“Take a good look Toni, a good look of what the Serpents and your parents did.” Toni groaned and shook her head feeling pain throughout her body of being tied up.

“They’re dead.” Toni bitterly stated, as sad as it was to say, she wanted the blonde to have some happiness even it caused pain to Toni. But the blonde just shrugged.

“What do you want?” Toni asked not looking at the women’s scarred face.

“You.” Toni shot up and looked deep into the women’s eyes,

“Me?! What about me?” Toni had felt someone put their hand on her shoulder and she shuddered absolutely terrified.

“Like I told that raven haired bimbo last night, you are our best delivery driver we’ve had you really didn’t think we were going to let you end this did you?” Toni had watched as Penny pulled a knife from her pocket.

“We own you now, you are no longer a Serpent.” Toni gasped as she felt someone snap her head back as she sees Jughead with a sinister smile on his face holding as she knew by the smell of bleach. She had heard Peabody laugh and Toni had tried to struggle as Jughead held her neck down even harder as Toni yelped in pain. **Cheryl**.

* * *

 

    Charise felt a wave of happiness as her long-lost sister walked through the door.

“Beth your home!” she pleaded in glee after feeling alone for weeks, she was desperate for any attention even if it meant her scary sister. Beth rolled her eyes out of sight of Charise as she plastered on a fake smile and turned to her sister,

“I’m home but just for a little bit what’s up how you’ve been? How’s Nick? I saw you two prowling along the beach the other day.” Beth wiggles her eyebrows as she watches Charise blush a bit. Beth rolls back her head in laughter and walks towards the kitchen looking for something to eat as she prepares to go out again. Charise had sort of felt like a slave, she cooked and cleaned and paid most if not all the bills while Beth well didn’t really do much. Sure she paid her half but other than that she was a real stranger for the past few months, hell she was surprised she even knew about her dating Nick. 

“Nick and I are fine,” Charise cleared her throat nervously as she wanted to bring up this topic before her sister leaved again.

“He actually asked me to spend the holidays with him and his family actually.” Charise muttered off waiting for a reply from her sister. Surprisingly she watched her sister gleam,

“Really?! That’s wonderful! Sounds like you two are getting really serious there, watch out I might see a ring there pretty soon I can just smell it!” Beth claps happily as she goes back to stirring her ramen noodles in her hot water. Charise panics a bit for her sister not fully understanding her,

“Well I wouldn’t say were to serious, a-and w-well,” Charise starts to panic getting all nervous again as she heard Beth speak.

“Come on Charise out with it I hate when you stutter.” Beth complains but Charise freezes. She sounded like someone, someone like Charise knew but that couldn’t be right she doesn’t know anyone. Her head starts to pound a bit as Beth notices the silence and turns to look at her sister staring at the wall.

“Charise?” Beth coos as she walks over to her sister. Charise didn’t answer as Beth tries again shaking her sisters’ shoulder.

“Hello? Earth to Charise.” Beth steps back suddenly as her sister jumps scared and shy’s away from her.

“Sorry uh I just got lost in thought is all.” Charise tries to hide her thoughts away as Beth suspiciously looks at her.

“What kind of thoughts?” But Charise just sighs and looks back at the wall she was so intently looking at moments ago.

“Like a far-off memory.” At that statement Beth freezes and Charise feels the intensity shift as she clears her throat not understanding the sudden change.

“Besides Nick, I was really hoping you and I could spend the holidays together, as a family.” Charise plays with her fingers nervously as Beth cringes, one of her old habits and even her memory gone she still does it.

“Well sorry sis but I’m going out of town for a while with some friends, but you and Nick will have loads of fun I’m sure.” Beth shrugs and goes back over her to her steaming noodles as her mouth waters. Charise finally starts to get a bit angry this time,

“Again? You’re out all the time! You say were close or you claim us to be but, yet we’ve never spent time together!” Charise throws her hands in the air angry and getting off the couch, “I don’t want to spend the holidays with Nick I want to spend them with you my only family I have left so you say!” Charise angrily steams over to Beth in her rant as Beth just looks at her noodles and sighs.

“Charise were both a bit older now and got separate lives you got a new boyfriend and I got other friends and jobs to tend to can’t you just be a big girl for once and go do something on your own?! Ever since we were kids you were so clingy and I’m so sick and tired of it I was hoping moving to a new town would open you up and explore the outside life, without me.” Beth intently looks up at Charise as Charise’s eyes water, she was alone, again she had nobody.

“Fine you go your own way I guess like you want to, and I’ll go mine.” Charise slumps her shoulders in defeat as Beth gleams in happiness.

“That’s a good girl I’m glad you’re feeling better and ready to go explore the new world.” Beth squeezes her shoulders and leaves to her room closing the door. **Alone.**

* * *

 

   Toni closed her eyes in anticipation as she smelt the bleach get closer to her face and Peabody take a grip on her arm, if this is how it was going to go down, she wasn’t going down screaming but in silence. Before the bleach could reach her skin, she heard a big bang and the three of them froze and looked towards the door to see a nice dressed man in the shadows.

   Peabody snickers on anger as she retracts her arm off of Toni and point the knife towards the man.

“Who the fuck are you?!” Peabody angrily states as this man interrupted the disembodiment of her new recruit. The man steps from the shadows and is revealed as no other than Hiram Lodge himself, the most powerful man in Riverdale.

“Holy shit that’s Hiram Lodge.” Jughead exasperates as he steps back from Toni.

“Shut it boy,” Peabody grits her teeth remembering who Hiram was, he was an enemy of the Serpents and betrayed the Ghoulies out of money decades ago, but Penny never forgot a face.

“Shit V,” Toni sighs as Jughead pulls her hair,

“Shut the fuck up.” Jughead growls at their prisoner.

“What do you want Lodge.” Penny angrily spats as Hiram just smiles his little smile.

“Heard your son roughed up my daughter last night.” Hiram states as the two outsiders scrunch their eyebrows in confusion, but Penny smiles crossing her arms.

“Wrong people Hiram were not allowed on your grounds as you so remember I was banished from my own kind and sent out here.” But right after her sentence ended Veronica had stepped out in the shadows as well holding some files smirking while making eye contact with Toni. Both look shocked as all four remembered last night, but Penny just scoffs.

“She was on my territory interrupting my business you can’t punish me for that!” Penny whips the knife around in the air angry as Hiram goes to speak.

“I’m just here for the girl you got there nothing more.” Hiram speaks in his business tone, as Jughead this time speaks.

“She’s ours and has nothing to do with you.” Jughead glares holes at Hiram not caring anymore who he was for what he was trying to take, his mothers’ revenge.

“Yeah, and if you try to take her well these girls know the consequences of their actions.” Penny shrugs turning back to Toni as Jughead grabs for Toni again as Toni thrashes.

“What about your consequences!” Veronica shouts as all three-stop moving, Veronica’s stomach turns as she sees Toni all tied and beat up, but she keeps strong.

“What are you talking about?” Penny turns back as Veronica throws the files on the floor sliding them towards Peabody. Penny glares at the two rich ones and looks down at the files as she walks towards them.

“You say you were banished, and you know the consequence of coming on Riverdale property from your old gang but, yet you and your son did it anyway, doing the same thing that got you kicked out nonetheless." Veronica spats as Penny pulls out photos from the file as she clenches her jaw from what she sees, photos of proof that her and her son were on Riverdale property.

Also, some photos of her son doing drug trades. Penny sighs, she knew if the Serpents got wind of this her and her son were dead.

“You play a dirty hand Hiram like always.” Penny throws the files back at them in anger Veronica jumps back afraid, but Hiram doesn’t move.

“We just want the girl and your word you don’t go to the cops with your evidence on the girls and we won’t give these photos to the Serpents.” Hiram states. Toni perks up knowing Penny nor Jughead can turn that deal down as she squirms in her chair. Penny shrugs.

“Fine.” Penny snaps her fingers.

“But mom- “Jughead tries to argue, knowing how much this meant to his mother after all these years.

“But nothing cut her loose were done here, get out of my warehouse.” Peabody barks at her son as she walks away. Jughead cuts Toni loose as Toni gets up and squares one right in his jaw not wasting a second to also spit on him.

“Toni come on don’t make it worse let’s go!” Veronica yells over to Toni waiting for Toni to snap back at her but she doesn’t after all her father did just save her life and freedom. Toni snarls down to Jughead and walks towards Hiram and Veronica as they leave.

* * *

 

   Toni was sitting at the Wyrm downing tequila shots after her long night as she feels someone next to her.

“Dirty Dr. Pepper please.” Veronica chirps at the bartender as the bartender arches his eyebrow at the well-dressed lady and looks over to Toni funny as Toni just shrugs,

“You heard the lady Tall Boy.” Tall Boy just grunts and leaves to go make the girl her drink as the girls sit in silence for a few. It wasn’t until Tall Boy left the drink did Veronica whisper.

“You know that night you ditched me in the woods by myself?” Veronica asks Toni as Toni just shrugs not feeling guilty for what she did.

“Well you left your camera behind that night by accident must have fell out of your bag and of course I looked through it-”

Toni rolls her eyes, “Course you did.” Veronica doesn’t let Toni interrupt her.

“Those pictures we showed to Peabody, those were form your camera, you being part of the Serpents is you scout out your land to make sure no shady business goes on, but the time stamp on those photos were months ago.” Veronica stops to let Toni explain but Toni just shoots down another shot and shrugs,

“So what’s your point princess?” Veronica just glares at Toni for the name and goes again,

“So why did you never show them to your boss? What are you hiding?” But Toni just stays silent as Veronica spews and wonders.

“Wait you’re not one of them, are you? They just tried to kill you back there!” Toni jumps and covers Veronica’s mouth as people look towards them. Toni glares at Veronica and hisses in a low voice,

“Okay okay will you shut up please.” Veronica nods her head as Toni lets go and sighs.

“Guilt Veronica that’s what I hide down every single day is guilt.” Toni angrily shoots down her fifth shot of the night waiting for it to kick in and she looks intently at the table. Veronica furrows her eyebrows,

“Guilt from what Toni?” Toni keeps her head down as she opens up,

“My parents did that to her.” Veronica remembering what Penny had looked like gasped in horror a bit as Toni continues a bit tipsy now.

“I understand as a gang you don’t do great things, but the Serpents started out as for helping each other who didn’t have homes or food and to keep our land from being destroyed. It was never supposed to be about drugs or vandalism and especially never carving other people’s faces.” Toni shivers as she remembers that night.

“My parents helped with that and I was never supposed to see it,” Toni’s voice quivers,

“But I did, I never and I never talked to them after that I was too scared, scared of my own parents the people who loved and raised me with no question.” Toni gulps down her oncoming tears as she whispers the next part,

“They died shortly after that night and I didn’t talk to them beforehand. I was alone and terrified, so I joined the one thing I knew, the Serpents.”

Veronica nods her head solemnly, “I’m sorry Toni I really am.”

Toni just nods her head and shrugs her shoulders. The two drank in silence for the next few hours. But the next day for Christmas break Veronica had bid Toni farewell as she and her parents went to New York for break.


	8. Chapter 8

**December 24th**

     Veronica Lodge was invited to the Christmas Eve St. Claire’s party as soon as she landed in the airport her father got the email, rich people don’t text. So, they had hurried to their penthouse to get ready for tonight’s party. Of course, Veronica calls up her old rich friends as she gets ready, missing her friends, she hasn’t seen in awhile but also can’t help but to think of Toni.

     From as far as she’s seen Toni around for months, she doesn’t seem like she has any real family to ever go home too, sure she had told Veronica that the Serpents were her family, but Veronica didn’t count that. Before she could dabble anymore in thought she had heard her father call her to the living room. Veronica put on the finishing touches of her lipstick and head out of her room for the night. She walked into the living room a smile forming on her face when she had noticed her three old friends standing in the living room, Veronica smiles big,

“Friends I welcome you back into my home as we get ready to have a glamorous evening.” Her friends clap happily squealing as they pass by Hiram to hug the rich man’s daughter happy to see their friend again and to be going to one of the hottest parties of the year.

* * *

 

      Toni had just downed her fifth tequila shot as she slams down the glass and sighs in despair. She was the bartender on Christmas eve as most of the Serpents who still had families stayed in for the night but as for Toni,

“Let me guess your tenth shot?” FP smirks as he walks up to the still silent bar watching as the young girl just looks up in anger with her bloodshot eyes.

“Very funny,” she snarls back as she goes to clean up her mess.

“Seriously how many shots have you had?” FP says caring as he reaches over the bar taking her shot glass from her hand. Toni hums in thought as she talks back,

“Hmmm lemme see one, two, oh that’s right none of your business.” Toni angry states drunk as she turns back to the sink to wash the rag. FP just sighs, he’s not dumb he knows she still holds resentment against him for her parents murders, and the torture they had to portray for the gang under his orders. She just never states it or shows it unless she’s drunk.

“Come on Toni I came up to close up the bar early tonight let’s go home.” FP tries to grab her, but the young girl jumps back.

“Home?!” Toni bitterly laughs,

“Home the fuck where!” Toni laughs as she walks putting her hands in the air,

“My parents are gone FP due to your doing!” FP flares his nostrils a bit not letting her words get to him to much,

“Now that’s not very fai- “but Toni interrupts him.

“And my girlfriend?” Toni laughs again more in a drunken state as the shots start to kick in at once as she grabs the whisky bottle off the shelf.

“My girlfriend is off God knows where probably off living off her best life laughing at me still being hung up on her.” Toni swigs at the whisky bottle letting her fears and demons get the best of her in her drunken state, as tears leave her eyes down her face. FP just solemnly looks at the broken girl in front of him as she drinks her sorrows away.

* * *

 

     Charise looked at herself in the mirror and just saw a stranger staring back at her, she pushed down the wrinkles of her dress, but it didn’t make her feel better. She didn’t want to go to this party, she hated crowds and people in general. Charise’s perfect date was staying home and relaxing and watching TV or playing board games something low key, she didn’t know why but something just felt so familiar to that.

  _Alice Cooper was gone for the weekend, something about a very popular news story in the next town over has sent her away. So that had also meant Betty Cooper was out with no other than her best friend Veronica Lodge and her other popular friends out partying. So, Cheryl had thought it would be the perfect opportunity to bring her girlfriend over and have a nice date inside rather them always having to go out and sneak around._

_Of course, even after dating for a couple of months Cheryl was nervous about Toni coming over as she checked around the house multiple times making sure everything was clean and, in its place, and she had all of Toni’s favorite snacks in place. When she heard the doorbell ring Cheryl’s nerves went up as she went to go let her girlfriend in. After a few deep breathes as she finally opens the door to a giggling Toni._

_“Damn babe I thought you were never gonna let me in I’m freezing to death out here.” Cheryl looks her up and down and realizes she’s in her pj’s just like Cheryl requested for their date._

_Toni’s eyebrows scrunch in confusion,_

_“You told me to wear PJ’s but yet you’re not even in them?” Cheryl turns a bit red as she looks down at herself realizing in her panic, she didn’t even change herself._

_“I uhm was to busy setting up I guess I forgot.” Tears spring to Cheryl’s eyes thinking she had gotten Toni mad or ruined the moment, Toni panics and walks into the house closing the door grabbing Cheryl’s face._

_“Hey hey hey baby it’s okay, any clothes are fine. Although I would prefer you with no clothes.” Toni smirks as Cheryl giggles a bit and Toni wipes her eyes. Toni leans in and leaves little pecks on Cheryl’s face as she waits for Cheryl to calm down a bit. After a few good pecks Toni leans back and whispers._

_“How about while you go change, I’ll look at what kind of movies you got, and I pick?” Toni suggests as Cheryl just nods her head and smiles softly as Toni agrees with her and slightly pushes her up the stairs as Toni moves to the living room._

_After the first movie the girls were no longer paying attention to the second was as it was now just background noise. They’re laying down next to each other as they quietly just throw popcorn into each other’s mouth. After Toni caught Cheryl’s tenth in a row throw of popcorn Cheryl turns to the ceiling and sighs._

_“What’s up babe?” Toni asks reaching out her arm dragging her hand it up and down Cheryl’s arm soothing her as Cheryl shakes her head._

_“Nothing it's just for the first time in a long time I’m content Toni.” Cheryl turns looking deeply into Toni’s eyes,_

_“I’m content with you Toni.” Toni just smiles big and leans over and kisses Cheryl with all she had. They continue kissing throughout the night._

    Charise was brought out from her foggy thought of something or someone she was trying to remember as she heard the knock of the door. Charise sighs not looking forward to the rest of the night as she goes to open the door. She sees a random man in a tux looking bored out of his bloody mind as he looks down at Charise sighing,

“Nick St. Clair has sent a car for his special girl.” As the man brings out a single rose from behind his back handing it to Charise. Charise angrily grabs the rose as she thinks, no matter how rich he is she can’t believe he didn’t come get her himself.

    The man extends his hand out for Charise to get a move on as Charise closes the door behind her as he helps her to the Limo. Charise had never known Nick was rich up until a few weeks ago when Nick had mentioned this party.

    _So, my parents are throwing a Christmas Eve Gala with all their friends if you’d want to come and be my girl on my arm.” Nick had stated one day sitting at the shack for his break. Charise nervously started playing with her fingers._

_“How many people are coming?” Charise asked but Nick shrugs nonchalantly not noticing her anxiety._

_“Every year is different but probably close to a thousand like always.” As Charise chokes on her drink as she feels her heart drop._

_“A couple thousand?” Charise asks as Nick looks down at her weirdly,_

_“Well of course it is the hottest party of the year in this town. The St. Claire’s party hard I guess.” As he laughs as Charise remembers that last name._

_“St. Clair? So, wait your parents are the ones who own all those buildings around town?” Charise gasps as Nick sheepishly smiles,_

_“Guilty, I’m their son.” As Charise can’t close her mouth as her mind races,_

_“Then what are you doing working in this dump?!” As soon as she said that the staff turns and looks at her funny as she shrinks down and apologizes to them as they go back to work. Nick laughs a little,_

_“I like to try and earn my own money and not try so hard to use there’s I mean it’s only fair right?” Nick shrugs going back to his fries._

     The driver pulls into this driveway with an open gate as Charise gasps shockingly as she realizes the house in front of her, it’s like a castle that you’d only see in movies. There were so many people everywhere and it made Charise’s nerves go back up as she plays with her fingers as the driver pulls up and everyone is staring at the car. The driver gets out and before Charise could open her door, he opens it for her as everyone stares and people take pictures as Charise wonders just what exactly she has gotten herself into.

* * *

 

     Veronica and her friends were sitting in the back of the limo catching up on all the things Veronica has missed in the four years she’s been away. Sure, she grew up with Betty, but it was on and off as she was always shifted between here and Riverdale wherever her daddy’s business took her.

“So, on some real talk girls,” One of Veronica’s friends whisper getting the girls attention even Veronica.

“I heard the big man Nick St. Clair ain’t single anymore.” As all the girls gasp and Veronica just rolls her eyes and laughs.

“Come on guys you expect me to believe a narcissistic asshole guy such as Nick St. Clair has time for anyone but himself much less a girlfriend? Give me a break.” Veronica laughs with her two friends as the third just shakes her head, as she goes to argue.

“No, it’s true! In fact, I heard through the grape vine he’s bringing her tonight as arm candy.” Veronica just shrugs as her other friend speaks up,

“Where do you read the grape vine?” As they all turn their heads at their friend giving her weird looks as the driver just shakes his head and rolls up the window.

     The driver escorts all the girls out of the Limo as they all stand to get their picture taken by the paparazzi because Veronica Lodge was back in town and at Nick St. Clair’s party and everyone wanted to know. The girls laugh as the paparazzi try to get their attention for questions as Veronica's friends help escort her through as she goes to enter the house.

     Sure, she still didn’t believe her friend when she had said Nick was no longer single, she needed to see for herself, maybe things do change. Her friends had ditched her once inside to go to the buffet table and booze, seriously about the only reasons they ever want to come. Not that Veronica ever wanted to come to these things, but for her parents it was important for her to make a scene for politics.

     She had seen Nick from a far but before she could get any closer, she was stopped by one of her parents’ friends. He was an older gentleman one that she remembered from when she was a kid that she had always found a bit creepy in her mind.

“Veronica my my have you grown.” As he looks her up and down as Veronica gets the chills.

“Hello Mr. Sulls, how are you?” Veronica made nice being the good political daughter she was but all she wanted to do was punch him in the perverted teeth, not like he wouldn’t have the money to fix it.

“I’ve been swell you’ve heard of my wives parting, recently haven’t you?” As he goes to put his hand on his heart in fake sympathy for himself.

     Veronica wanted to scoff as he speaks again.

“I haven’t seen your parents yet.” Veronica releases a breath once he changes the subject,

“My father is waiting for my mothers’ plane to come in, she had some business to take care of back home and arrived a little later than us, but they’ll show.” As she smiles and turns to walk away needing a drink.

     Forgetting about Nick for a second, she downs a Champagne glass quickly not wanting to get caught being a sloppy drinker on camera, not wanting that for her parents’ image. She looks around for her friends but realizes they must have gone off looking for guys probably. She shakes her head and laughs thinking about Archie, they haven’t been on good terms for awhile and she so bad wanted to bring him home this winter, but he couldn’t leave his dad which she understood, she just wanted to patch things up with him.

     Veronica turns to go grab another glass when she sees a redhead being pulled in by Mr. Sulls as he creepily looks her up and down just like he did with Veronica earlier. Veronica rolls her eyes and walks over to them.

“Sorry Mr. Sulls but she’s needed over here.” Veronica sweetly states as Mr. Sulls politely puts a hand up and excuses the girls and walks away as Veronica pulls the girl away.

“Sorry to interrupt but I know he’s a total creep and always using his wife as a pick-up line, like she’s not even dead they’re just divorced," Veronica laughs as the girl giggles.

“Thank you for saving me he was giving me goosebumps.” The girl nervously states as Veronica just nods her head and laughs,

“He has that tendency.” Veronica turns her head to look at the girl extending her hand, 

“I’m Veronica Lodge.” The girl looks up extending her hand,

“Charise.” But as soon as the girl lifts her head Veronica freezes, the girls face. Veronica’s mind races as she stares at the face she’s been staring at on paper for months. Veronica barley whispers out not grabbing the girls hand but bringing her arm back in shock.

“C-Cheryl?!” The girl nervously brings her own hand back and looks mortified.

“I’m sorry? No, I said Charise.” The girl confusingly says but Veronica backs away to get a better look as if she’s seen a ghost.

“Cheryl Blossom?!” Veronica screeches as the girl mortified by the tone and gets tears to her eyes as she notices people starting to stare.

“Why do you keep calling me that? My name’s Charise.” The redhead now scared start to back away as people turn to look and Charise does the one thing she can think of, she runs.

     Veronica shouts for the girl to wait as she tries to run after her as now everyone’s looking at her making a scene, but Veronica didn’t care. Veronica was getting closer to grabbing the redhead again, but someone grabs her arm, hard making her lose the girl.

“What the hell did you say to my girlfriend?!” Veronica turns to see Nick St. Clair all grown up since the last time she’s seen him since freshman year of high school, but the anger in his eyes after all these years is still there.

“Your girlfriend?” Veronica confusingly states, no that was Cheryl Blossom.

“Yeah, my girlfriend the one that you just now scared off and made a scene, so thanks a lot God nothing about you has changed, has it Lodge? Just the same jealous girl you were back in the beginning of high school, God just get over me already.” Nick lets her arm go and storms after the redhead.

Veronica just scoffs rubbing her arm, get over yourself Veronica thought. She realizes everyone goes back to talking with each other but still giving her weary looks, man was she going to hear it from her parents when they got here for making a scene, but first she had to call Toni Veronica thought.

She had found Cheryl Blossom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's lazy writing to not give Veronica's friends names but they're not important enough nor did I feel like making up names.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a sec, but here we are. Also Trigger warning; there is a bit of rough sex towards the end if it triggers anyone.

**December 25th**

    Toni opens her eyes a bit and she wishes she hadn’t, she quickly shuts them tight and groans. Her head immediately starts pounding as if the serpents were barging at her door, well if she had a door she guesses. Then she hears it, the thing she guesses woke her up, her stupid ass phone. With her eyes still closed she moves her arms around to find the annoying ringing and somehow finds in within all the junk she feels like she’s laying in.

    She barley opens one eye and sees Veronica calling her but the thing that gets her the most is the fucking time.

“What the fuck Lodge it’s 5am what could you possibly want?” Toni groans as she doesn’t bother moving or she might puke.

“Geeze rough night Topaz? I’m aware of the time as well were still in the same time zone didn’t you take geography?” Veronica snips back at the moody serpent.

“Well spit it out what couldn’t wait till a better hour?” Toni asks annoyingly thinking the rich girl wanted to just talk about her wonderful time in New York or something. But there was just an eery silence over the phone, Toni was about to hang up mildly annoyed thinking it was a joke when, 

“Toni this is important, I-Last night I saw her Toni.” Veronica whispers. Toni was very quiet as she was very confused and very hungover as she grows more impatient.

“Saw who Lodge?! The queen of fucking England?! What are you talking about?” Toni asks angrily.

“Oh my gosh don’t be ridiculous I’m in New York not England!” Veronica shouts as Toni’s head pounds even more and groans a bit,

“I-I saw Cheryl, Toni.” Veronica again whispers scared of the girl’s reaction. Toni’s blood froze but then she shoots up in a sitting position and screams over the phone,

“What?!” But because of the fast movement and adrenaline she hunches over and pukes. Veronica asks if she’s okay but is ignored by the serpent as Veronica just waits for the girl to collect herself.

* * *

 

     Veronica gets off the phone with the girl promising she had booked her the fastest flight to New York hoping to find her girl and hoping Veronica can find Betty as well. All together that phone call had taken an hour and by then it was about 6am and Veronica barley slept a wink last night. She had found Cheryl Blossom, although the girl didn’t seem to recognize the raven-haired girl or even remember her name for that matter.

    But all that will be discussed with Toni when she got here. She would explain to her parents that her friend will be joining them after hearing her side of the story. Veronica sighs and gets dressed for the day and goes out into the kitchen.

    When she enters the kitchen, she goes straight for the coffee pot ignoring the arguing that was coming from her parents’ room, usually she’d be curious to know what they were arguing about now but this time she had other things to think about. When Veronica was cutting up herself a grapefruit, she saw her parents exit the bedroom and come into the kitchen and they both were looking at Veronica as Veronica looks up. She furrows her eyebrows at her parents,

“Morning.” Veronica states as her father sighs and starts to talk,

“Mija we need to talk about the party last night.” Her father begins, and Veronica’s eyes widen as she knows where this is going,

“Daddy I’m so sorry for making a fuss last night but I saw Cheryl last night!” But now her mother interrupts her.

“This is what we wanted to talk to you about sweetie, that was the Sinclair’s sons Girlfriend you made a fuss with, and her name although similar to Cheryl it’s Charise.” But Veronica shakes her head.

“No mommy I talked to her last night! I saw her face! It’s Cheryl Blossom she just doesn’t remember her name!” Veronica pleads her parents had to believe her. But her father folds his hands in front of him, something he does when he’s sticking his foot down on something.

“Look Mija,” he sighs and looks over at his wife worryingly,

“We know you’ve been under a lot of stress lately with Betty disappearing and Alice’s breakdown, and of course not to mention getting mixed up with Southside's most wanted following an false le- “Hermione interrupts,

“Southside's most wanted?!” She shouts angrily looking at Veronica and then her husband angrily from keeping that from her, but Hiram puts up his hand to his wife.

“Your mother and I after the commotion you have caused last night with the St. Claire’s and upsetting their son and his new girlfriend, we’d like to send you to a private school out of the country to an all-girls school, getting a new point of view on life and away from all the chaos.” Hiram states calmly. Veronica couldn’t believe her ears, her parents didn’t believe her, and they wanted to send her away, with tears in her eyes she pleads,

“Daddy please you have to believe me I didn’t mean to cause a scene or make you guys look bad but you need to understand-“But her mother interrupts angrily pointing a finger at her daughter charging at her a bit, 

“No darling you need to understand this is no longer about being sad about missing your friend, it’s come like some sick obsession with you and I understand the stress of losing someone you care about can be hard and make you lose sight of what your mind actually sees.” Her mother states as her father chimes in trying to calm his wife,

“We don’t care you caused a scene or peeved off the St. Claire’s if anything their son deserves it, but you did freak a young girl out and due to your recent history of these past months this new time away will be good for you.” He sadly states, he didn’t want to send away his daughter but what else had to be done, he was losing his daughter.

“Daddy please,” Veronica comes around the corner and grabs her fathers’ arm, knowing she might break him with her pleas. But her mother on the other hand,

“No buts Veronica were sending you on a flight today, please go pack, because you are not missing this flight.” Her mother looks at her and points to her room. Veronica horrified at what her parents are doing she goes to her room, she had lost this round.

* * *

 

     Toni was packing the little things she did own into a duffel bag as she grabs her beanie and puts it on her head, zipping her bag.

“Going somewhere?” Toni gasps and turns around to see FP leaning against the door frame she looks at him and huffs.

“Yeah out of town for a bit,” she mutters throwing the duffel bag over her shoulder. FP just chuckles,

“I’d assume with how much you drank last night you’d be stuck laying around the attic all day.” He gets up from the door frame.

“Maybe, but I got important things to do today.” Toni grumbles not wanting to talk to him no more. He just stares at her for a sec then shrugs his shoulders.

“Need a ride somewhere?” He asks nicely but Toni just shakes her head no and says,

“I got a ride; Sweet Pea is taking me to the airport.” As she passes by him to go down the stairs and out of the bar.

    As soon as she goes outside the cold hits her like a ton of bricks, but it felt nice for a hangover. She sees Sweet Pea smiling on his bike.

“Can’t believe the all rich and powerful Veronica Lodge invited you to stay at her penthouse upstate dude! You’re so in there!” Toni rolls her eyes and just puts her duffel bag on the back of her friends’ bike and swings around to get on. She didn’t tell anyone the real reason of why she was going up there because they would have thought she was insane. As much as the boys loved her and liked Cheryl, they had even sadly given up on finding her, assuming they had died in that forest. But from what Toni had heard this morning she now knew otherwise. She was going to get her girl.

* * *

 

     Veronica’s parents drive to the airport with an angry Veronica in the backseat, she had still tried pleading with them while packing and on the way to the airport, and they were about done.

“Mija for the last time you’re going. It won’t be long depending on how well you do.” Her father groans as her mother comments,

“Might as well spend your time saying goodbye to your friends because as of getting to the school, they will take your phone, to help you heal and have time to reconnect to yourself.” Her mother states typing away at her own phone not bothering to look up.

Veronica scoffs and looks out the window angrily, time to heal? Taking away my phone? Veronica quickly remembers Toni and knowing her flight should leave soon to come to New York, so she quickly goes to her phone quietly like her mother stated. She had sent Toni a bit of a text to tell her about their situation they were now in. After sending the text Veronica quickly looks for a pen around the car. Veronica happily knowing her father was a businessman found one in his side door and quickly and silently took the pen. She had looked up Toni’s phone number and quickly wrote the number inside her shirt, for safe keeping. She had figured if this place was going to take her phone they might look for any other type of communication she might have, but who would look in her clothes?

* * *

 

    As Toni was about to get on her plane as it was now boarding, she felt her phone vibrate and she saw a text from Veronica;

_Parents didn’t believe me about seeing Cheryl at the party, they’re sending me away to have time to “heal” but Toni she was there. Because of this I have sent a man I know well to pick you up at the airport he will drive you to an airport I have paid for you to stay in without my parents knowing. Your first clue then is going to some Crab shack the St. Claire’s own, there you might find something. We’ll be in touch. - Veronica_

   Toni scoffs, great without Veronica there this was going to be a lot harder, Toni didn’t know much about New York, but she had guessed there was a lot more redheads there than there was here in Riverdale. She was screwed.

* * *

 

   Charise had faintly woke up to someone talking. For a good few seconds she didn’t know where she was and she got scared. Coming more to she realized it was Nicks voice she heard and she sort of could hear what he was saying.

“I had no way in hell knowing she was going to be there!” Nick whispers angrily in the other room. Charise was confused who was he talking to?

“Because she moved away to go live in your town years ago! How would I know she was going to-“then he stops. He must be on the phone Charise thinks as the person must have interrupted him. Then he speaks again.

“I’ll take care of it don’t get your panties in a wad.” Then she hears footsteps. Nick enters the room and sees that Charise is awake, he smiles big but almost as if he did something wrong.

“Hey baby, how’d you sleep?” He asks sitting down on the bed with Charise as she scoots away from him.

“Uhm what happened last night?” Charise asks not really remembering much after running out form the party, from that girl.

“Oh well, I found you in here very upset, so I gave you something to calm you down and you fell right asleep! Which by the way are you okay? Did you know that girl you saw last night?” Nick asks almost as if he feared the answer. But maybe that was just Charise’s mind playing tricks on her.

“Oh no didn’t.” she said after a few seconds, but that girl she couldn’t get her off her mind. Maybe she did know her form some where, but where?

“I’m so sorry about her she was one of my exes who I guess is still obsessed with me and doesn’t like whoever I bring around.” He smiles widely as if he was trying to hard. Charise just blankly looks at him and shakes her head ignoring the alarm bells going off in her head. As far as she knew she didn't know that girl and Nick was her boyfriend she should trust him, shouldn't she?

“Of course, she probably doesn’t. You’re such a catch.” Charise kisses Nicks cheek as she gets up sitting on the bed. “I’d probably be jealous too if I were her.” Charise caresses his arm and smiles sweetly at him. After all again that was her boyfriend.

“I’m sorry for causing such a scene last night and not meeting your parents. I just feel so awful about it.” Charise states. Nick just softly smiles and lifts his arm to place of Charise’s neck.

“That’s okay baby," He uses one hand to start caressing Charise's thigh. "Maybe you can make it up to me.” He moves his hand down to her dress straps and moves it down her shoulder. Charise shudders, not in the good way. But again, it was her boyfriend all she had, she didn’t want to disappoint him. She silently nods her head as he smiles and starts in on her shoulder kissing up and down her neck as he pushes her a bit roughly down on to the bed. He starts in on nipping but quickly moves to biting on her shoulder, hard. Charise whimpers a bit but wants to make him happy so she holds back. 

"You like that baby?" He husks a bit angrily almost like he craves control. Charise just nods. But he doesn't like the answer as he raises his one hand up her thigh and squeezes hard making Charise want to yelp. 

"I said do you like it? You like it rough?" Charise this time answers quietly almost like a moan 

"Yes" and Nick smiles. He lifts his head and starts in on her lips. But before she could participate he takes over her mouth with his big ass tongue and shoves it in, and Charise wants to pull back but he does first. 

"Call me Daddy," He pants. Charise looks at him confusingly, is he serious? She wants to scoff. 

He roughly put his leg between her thighs as Charise goes to moan. 

"Yes Daddy." She pleas, she just wants him to be less rough and make this manageable to make him please. 

"You going to be a good girl for me?" He angrily asks as he lifts her up to rip off last nights dress. 

"Yes," Charise whispers again. 

"Yes What?" He bites down on her shoulder as Charise yelps out. 

"Yes Daddy i'll be your good girl i'll do whatever you say!" She cries out. 

"Good baby, you're mine." As lifts up to take down his pants and slide down his boxers, and starts in on her again. 

Yes that's her boyfriend, she must please him. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Two chapters in two days!

**December 26th**

     Toni didn’t realize Veronica was going to get her such a nice room, luxury sweet with a stocked fridge free with no charge. Toni’s guessing because this room itself cost so damn much. Toni snickers as she finally rolls out of bed around 7am. She had looked online and saw the shack didn’t open till 11, but Toni couldn’t sleep. As far as she knew her girl was in this city probably terrified if she didn’t remember Veronica, or maybe didn’t want to remember. Not like Veronica was always such an angel to them. I mean sure she wasn’t mean, but she must have remembered Toni’s and Cheryl’s freshman year.

    _Cheryl and Toni were hanging in the cafeteria just having lunch and talking. They were having a good time, that was until Cheryl’s cousin came over to join them._

_“Look V a Serpent dyke and her raggedy Ann doll of one.” Betty laughs along with Veronica. Cheryl turns red and looks down at her food as Toni gets up._

_“You really want to start something Cooper?” Toni stands up against Betty so close she can just flick her. But Betty just snickered back,_

_“Do you want to start something?” Betty gleams knowing Toni really couldn’t do anything. Not without exposing them and Cheryl would be done with._

_“Toni,” Cheryl whispers. Toni looks down as Cheryl clings to her jacket sleeve. Toni looks into Cheryl’s pleading eyes._

_“Please.” Toni sighs and just sits down and puts her hand on Cheryl’s shoulder as much as comfort she can do in public. Betty laughs and says,_

_“Oh, come on Red I’m just messing around! We’re family!” Betty lowers and tries to hug Cheryl, but Cheryl just cowers into Toni more grabbing on to her. Toni looks over to Veronica, even though they were sophomores Veronica and Betty weren’t that much bigger, but they were popular something Cheryl nor Toni were, so they had the power to do what they want._

_“Just leave us alone Cooper don’t your Vixens need you?” Toni seethes, As Betty looks up and realizes Veronica had left and Betty was alone._

_“Whatever,” Betty scoffs and just gets up and walks away._

_Toni helps Cheryl up throwing away their food as they were no longer hungry and went to go outside, hoping to cheer her up._

    Betty was very careful on how she treated a Cheryl in public. In public she acted like Cheryl was her best friend and the perfect cousins, but Toni knew the truth and so did Veronica. Toni just shook her head and got ready for the day. The Shack was bits away and Toni had to walk.

* * *

 

     Once she pulled up to the shack, she stopped her feet abruptly. Something had told her she needed to be sneaky. She didn’t want to run into Nick, if Veronica got sent away for just knowing Cheryl what the hell would happen to her? Before Toni could even think to go in, she heard a voice she hasn’t heard in months. And Toni lost her breathe.

“You going in?” A voice spoke, and Toni slowly turns around. She came face to face with her lost girlfriend. The redhead though had no look of recognition looking at Toni, just a soft smile and a look of confusion as Toni has yet to answer. Toni shakes her head trying to hide her tears.

“I’m sorry?” Toni asks again keeping her head down. She couldn’t cry she couldn’t cry. She didn’t want to scare the red head off she really didn’t remember.

“Uhm I was going to ask if you were going in? They have really good food.” Cheryl says as she moves closer to Toni. Toni steps back not wanting to lose it.

“Come here often enough to know?” Toni asks slyly. She needed to find her again she knew she couldn’t stay long; this finding was just a conformation that Lodge wasn’t lying to her.

“Well sure when my boyfriend works.” And that’s when Toni’s heart sank as she looks up, her boyfriend. Cheryl her girlfriend, has a boyfriend.

“Y-You’re boyfriend?” Toni shudders, she was going to be sick.

“Oh yeah, Nick St. Clair.” Charise whispers almost as if she was ashamed and Charise didn’t really know why, she should be proud of her boyfriend. But when she had mentioned she had a boyfriend it’s like this random girl’s dog died and Charise wanted so bad to fix it.

“Oh well, I’m not much for seafood so I might try somewhere else.” The pink haired girl whispered. Charise panics not wanting this girl to leave, she was so lonely.

“Are you sure? They got burgers?” Charise slightly pleads, she wanted a friend she wanted a connection.

“Is that where you got your bruises from? Your boyfriend?” Charise gasps a little. Moving her hand on her neck. She didn’t want to remember yesterday morning into the afternoon, she had spent all night puking when she got home from her boyfriends. The fact he had even left marks on her just wanted her to stay in the shower forever.

“He’s just a bit rough is all.” Charise’s heart sinks, and when she looks up and that girl had the same dead dog look. Before either could say more, they heard a yell.

“Charise!” And they both turn their heads to see a boy running down, and Toni freaks out. So, Toni did the one thing she knew since she saw her parents in the basement, she ran.

     Before Charise could tell her to stop or wait Toni was already down the street and Nick had caught up with Charise putting his arm around her waist. Charise never felt more trapped in her life. She didn’t even know that girl or her name, but she wanted her back, she seemed so nice. Charise would kill for a friend, anyone to talk to besides Nick.

* * *

 

    Toni ran, and she ran hard while tears were flying from her face, she felt sick to her stomach. She had found the love of her life; the same one she’s been missing since Labor Day. But she didn’t even see her at the same time, as far as that girl knew her name was obviously Charise and she was dating the richest man in town. That would make someone happy hell even ecstatic, but that girl, Toni’s girl didn’t look happy. Whether her name was Charise or Cheryl Toni knew that girl, she knew how to read Cheryl like an open book and that girl looked sad.

    Toni made it to the hotel, doesn’t even know how many blocks she exactly ran but when she got to the building, she slowed down to power walk inside and straight into the elevator. Once she got in, she leaned against the wall and after a few seconds, lowered to the floor. She just wanted to disappear.

“Maim,” Toni looked up to see a bit of annoyed, yet worried elevator man just stares down at her as she looked up.

“Floor?” He asks again staring down Toni.

“Oh uhm, 26.” Toni whispers as the guy gives her a disbelieving look but he pushes the button anyway. Toni didn’t bother getting off the floor either until she heard the door ding.

* * *

 

“Who was that you were talking to who ran away?” Nick questions as Charise looks over at him. She noticed he was admiring his handy work on her neck as his eyes glistened. She shuddered disgusted as she gets out from his grip.

“Some homeless lady asking for money.” Charise lied, she didn’t want to tell him the truth. She just wanted something that was hers and normal, a friend.

“Oh, well I’ll have my dad come by the place and have them rushed out of this area, he doesn’t like his business looking shabby.” At that statement Charise scrunches her eyebrows.

“Your dads place? I thought you said you worked to make your own money?” Charise asks as Nick replies,

“I mean I do make my own money just because my dad owns the place doesn’t mean anything.” Nick shrugs as he guides his girlfriend inside. Charise ponders why he lied to her about this place, and exactly what else he’s hiding.

* * *

 

    Toni must have fell asleep at some point because she hears her phone ring and her eyes snap open as she feels for her phone. Toni looks and sees it’s an unknown number and she’s about to give the person on the other end a whopping.

“What the fuck?” She answers.

“Oh, Topaz always the charmer.” The voice says as Toni shoots up in a sitting position.

“Lodge?!” Toni shrieks as the girl on the other end chuckles.

“Told you we’d been in touch, luckily this school has a payphone downstairs and I just happened to know your number by the inside of my shirt.” The girl states, Toni had no idea what the hell that meant but she didn’t have the time and she knew Veronica didn’t either, wherever she was.

“Veronica you’re not crazy, she is here and she’s dating Nick that asshole. She had bruises all over her.” Toni states angrily shaking.

“Not surprised he does like it rough.” Veronica whispers as Toni stays silent. She doesn’t want to know what the hell that means either so she continues.

“She didn’t remember me, but she saw me outside the shack and talked to me as if I was just another girl on the street.” Toni states sadly.

“That actually could be a good sign.” The raven-haired girl states, and Toni frowns.

“How the hell is that a good sign?” Toni says.

“Well our old theory was her and Betty ran away, together right? Get rid of their old life? If that’s true even if Cheryl were to see you on the streets, she’d want to avoid you not talk to you.” Veronica says but then continues.

“Bad news is obviously she has no memory, or she’s being held as a freely hostage forced under a new name, question is by who and why haven’t we seen Betty?” Veronica wonders as Toni groans.

“This just got complicated, why can’t we just tell the authorities we found her or make a tip to the hotline?” Toni asks.

“And what bring a screaming unwilling Cheryl with us? And still wonder what happened to Betty? Or worse we get Cheryl and whoever took her spooks and kills Betty to get rid of evidence.” At this Toni stays silent and Veronica sighs again sadly. 

“I know Betty was awful to you guys especially to Cheryl, and I feel awful I never told her to stop, I thought it was just harmless teasing Betty gave to Cheryl like family does, At least that’s what Betty made it seem like. Even the evidence we have against Betty I still love her, and I want her home just as much as you want Cheryl home.” Veronica states. Deep down Toni knew she was right.

“How are we going to get you home?” Toni asks curiously, the raven-haired girl was still trapped as well basically being held hostage in a different way.

“Should I come out to your parents and tell them I saw her too?” Toni asks, it seems like that’s a logical way to get Veronica out.

“No,” Veronica sighs. “They probably wouldn’t even believe you and again we don’t know who is taking over Cheryl, my parents talking to the St. Claire’s might make it worse.” Veronica states.

“So, what you think the St. Claire’s are suspects now?” Toni asks questioningly.

“I don’t know, but Toni I got to go, I’ve been gone to long.” But before Toni could say goodbye or wait, the rich girl hung up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TONI FINALLY SAW HER GIRL!!!! Comment below if you think the St. Claire's are shady.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been forever and i'm so sorry. It's called depression, school, and full time job. But school is out and summer is here so hopefully I will finish my stories up and possibly start a new one (:

Charise didn’t know why but she couldn’t stop thinking of that girl she met earlier today, she was so-so beautiful. What freaked Charise out the most was she wasn’t talking about the kind of envy beautiful but the kind of beautiful she wanted to press her lips against. But she was straight, right? She had a boyfriend, one she puked after having sex, but she had figured that was because he was to rough and she was so uncomfortable, and well not happy. The other thing that freaked her out the most was this girl looked at her almost as if she knew her, and she swore she saw that girl had tears in her eyes, but she could have just been having a bad day.

“Hey, where’s your head at babe?” Nick nudged her as she was staring off into the distance while Nick was sitting next to her on his phone, she could have sworn he was texting another girl, she should be jealous but honestly couldn’t give a care in the world. 

“Oh, nowhere” Charise looked down and shrugged her shoulders lightly. She didn’t want to talk to him about any of her feelings she tried once and just got shut down faster than she could get a second or third sentence out, he wasn’t really ever interested in what was going on in her head. 

“Oh well hey” Nick turns to her with a smile, the same smile she knew what he wanted, and she sighed inwardly. 

“I know what will make you feel better,” as Nick always loves to start out as some boring foreplay running his hand up her dress. But she just wasn’t into it and her old marks and have yet to fade and she really didn’t want anymore. She pushed his hand away as he quickly frowned. 

“I’m not really in the mood, and I haven’t really been home all day so I think I’m gonna head out for the night.” Charise stands as he tries to grab her hand. 

“Hey, did I do something wrong?” Nick questions, as he shows her his best puppy dog face, and it usually worked but that girl wouldn’t leave her mind, she swears she felt a heart string pull and it wasn’t for Nick. 

“Nope, just not feeling it tonight, see you later,” as Charise walks out the door.   
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Toni was bored sitting in the hotel all day so decided to take a walk in the crisp New York air, her mind still reeling from her encounter earlier and all the theories running through her head. Did Cheryl really want to leave? If she’s been held hostage how is she with Nick? Why is she with Nick? Even with her memory gone you’d still think she’d have a thing for girls. Does memory loss change your sexual orientation? Was she just tired of her life and decided to marry rich? Toni’s head started to hurt from all her unanswered questions and no answers. Toni stopped to rub her head when she felt something hard hit her and she fell to the ground. She grunted as she angrily shouts up at the person, 

“Watch where the fuck your walking what the hell is wrong with you?!” but before Toni’s eyes could adjust, she hears that voice again. The same voice that’s been haunting her for months, who’s questions are haunting her right now. 

“I-I’m sorry, but w-who just stops in the middle of the sidewalk” Charise nervously plays with her hands but decides to look up to help the person up when her breathe catches. The girl. The same girl who’s been haunting her all day. She’s sitting on the ground looking no longer angry but shocked. She feels that string slightly pull again as Charise tries to ignore it.

“Isn’t life a bitch” Toni mutters rubbing her eyes ignoring the girls outstretched hand. 

“I’m sorry?” Charise asks not hearing what the girl was muttering. 

“Nothing princess” Toni finally helping herself up as Charise slowly takes her hand back looking a little hurt at the girl’s attitude and confused remembering earlier the girl was friendlier. Maybe she is having a bad day. 

“I’m sorry for running into you, must be a bad day for you.” Charise quietly says. 

“Bad few months actually,” Toni scowls up at the girl, sure she missed her girl hell she just wants to jump into her arms and not let her go, but who is this girl? Is this the girl from a few months ago who went camping and never came back or is this a girl who doesn’t remember and needs her help? 

“Well I was actually just on my way home, but I could buy you a cup of coffee if you’re not busy?” Please say yes Charise had thought I’m so lonely. 

Toni scrunched her eyebrows in confusion as her headache started to come back, if she doesn’t remember me is her girlfriend seriously just asking a stranger out for coffee, she doesn’t even know me technically. Toni snickers her old charm coming back, 

“You don’t even know my name and you’re already asking me out” Toni states as Charise’s face turns bright red. 

“W-what it’s not a date just trying to make a friend and play nice, this is the second time seeing you today in a well mood and I figured coffee might cheer you up while trying to make a friend in this town.” Charise stutters out. 

Toni notices the stuttering and a piece of her breaks inside, even missing Cheryl still struggles with confidence and it also sounds like the girl is lonely begging to hang out with a stranger, is that why she’s with Nick?

“What are you doing in this town anyway? You seem to nice to be in a man-eating town such as this one.” Toni crosses her arms, what is her girl doing here. 

“Sorry, got to be friends with me to unlock my story.” Charise smiles and holds out her hand again,

“Hi, my name is Charise would you like to grab some coffee with me?” Toni must hold back from shooting her eyebrows up, Lodge was right she is going by Charise but why?   
Toni takes her hand and tries not to let the tears well up in her eyes again in front of this girl, it’s been so long since she’s touched her and she craves her so much, Cheryl what happened to you in the past few months? Who are you?

“Great lead the way, oh and your paying.” Toni smirks as she felt Charise shudder a bit, least she had the same effect on her girl. 

“No problem” Charise smiles.   
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Hours later and three cups of coffee slurped down, and the girls couldn’t stop laughing with each other,

“Wait so you’re telling me you got a best friend named Fangs and another Sweet Pea?” Charise busted out laughing, 

“What kind of names are those?!” As the redhead tries to catch her breath, she hasn’t felt this good in ages what is it about this girl? It’s like she’s seeing the world in a new light. 

“I have no idea” Toni laughs shaking her head, “Almost sounds like names from a comic book or something.” Toni stops laughing as she feels the nostalgia hit her, God she missed her girl even if the girl sitting in front of her was a stranger, she still felt Cheryl was still in there, but where did she go? And why? 

“Okay okay, what about you red? Hm? You must have some friends around here even if they don’t have funky names like my friends.” Toni goes to take another drink of her coffee; she’s addicted how is New York coffee so good?

Charise’s smile falls as she clears her throat. “Well between my boyfriend and my sister who seems to be never home and could care less I’m alive I really don’t have anyone.” Charise shrugs sadly she’s so lonely. Toni’s stomach drops, her sister. Cheryl never had a sister. But Toni tries to play it cool, 

“Sister? What’s her name? She look anything as beautiful as you?” Toni smiles coolly as Charise’s face turns as red as her hair again. Good Toni distract your questions, so you don’t look suspicious. 

“Well her name’s Beth and she’s blonde with blue eyes, so actually we look nothing alike makes me wonder if were related.” Charise laughs lightly. 

Beth? Betty? Charise? Cheryl? Their names sound so similar to their old one’s are they in hiding? Together? But if so, then why would Charise risk that to be seen with Toni. 

“Where you guys from?” Toni tries asking, what’s their story? Who told them this story to believe? 

“Well Florida is what I’ve been told although I don’t remember and from what I’ve been told I don’t have the accent either. But I believe my sister so,” Charise voices off softly starting to play with her hands looking down. Toni knows Cheryl does that when she’s nervous and starting to freak out, great exactly what she wasn’t trying to do to her. Toni calmly put her hand over Cheryl’s or Charise’s whoever. 

“Well that sounds more exciting than my life, I’m just from sweet old boring Riverdale where nothing really happens.” Well not until you and Betty happened Toni thought. Charise just sighs sweetly and looks at Toni dreamily.

“Normal sounds nice.” As both girls smile at each other.


	12. Chapter 12

           After spending hours in the coffee shop with Toni until now it being about 11pm Charise was walking home with a smile on her face. She had no idea why but being with her made her feel things, things she has never felt for Nick or with anybody for that matter. Not like she remembered much besides New York anyway, but something about her just made her feel like home, safe even. Charise had tried to just chalk it up wit her being so lonely and isolated for the past couple of months. She was straight, wasn’t she? Or did she make that mistake with Nick, being with him because she was lonely and she really did like girls?

         Charise shakes her head feeling a headache coming on from thinking too much which Beth warned her of with her head injury she just decided to call it a night as she saw her apartment building in sight. As she got closer, she saw a familiar figure standing by the door and she wanted to groan.

“Hi Nick,” Charise breaths out as she reaches her building watching her boyfriend stick his hands out of his pockets and cross his arms. Smiling a bit but looking underlining confused and a bit angry, like she had been caught doing something she wasn’t supposed to.

“Hey, I came by to bring you some soup remembering you said you didn’t feel well but I can’t get into the building and you weren’t answering your phone.” Nick says inquiringly almost accusingly. Charise blinks a few times trying to process it as she looks down and reaches into her pocket pulling out her phone. Once turning on the lock screen she noticed over ten missed calls and one text message from an unknown number, knowing it was Toni she smiled.

“What are you smiling at?” Nick says almost a bit angrily as Charise looks back up locking her phone again and putting it in her pocket.

“Nothing, I just find it sweet you wanted to come check up on me is all,” Charise smiles looking into her boyfriends eyes lying. She wanted to just keep Toni to herself something about her just felt so special so innocent, besides not like Nick cares much about how she feels anyway.

“Right well where were you anyway? When you left my house, you said you were going home.” Nick grunts out, why is he acting like this? Charise thought. She shrugs her shoulders nonchalantly as she spits back,

“Just out grabbing a drink, so where’s my soup you brought me?” Charise looks down at his empty hands as she watches his face morph into surprise almost like he had been caught red handed. He probably never even brought her soup, he probably just came by and called so much to see if she was up for sex since she denied him earlier.

“Well, I have been standing here for about an hour or so, I got hungry.” Charise just stares at him in shock that he would just bland out lie to her face. She steps back from him heading to the door making sure he wasn’t to close.

“Right well it’s late and I’m tired and don’t feel that great,” Charise’s headache only worsening from seeing her boyfriend that happiness she felt gone from earlier.

“Wait don’t you want me to come u- “Before Nick could reach for the door and or say another word Charise speaks up,

“Goodnight” Charise shuts the door in Nicks face as she heads up to her apartment.

* * *

 

       Toni splats down back first into the bed waiting for Veronica to call, from what little the raven girl had told her she could only sneak out to the phone past curfew which was indeed eleven. Toni turns her head to look at the hotel clock to see it has half past eleven and she sighs a breath of air.

       So much has happened in a day, not only did she find her missing girlfriend, but she doesn’t remember who Toni is or at least doesn’t think she remembers. Ran into her the same day and spent hours with her talking and laughing like they used to do. She had texted her after leaving to see if she wanted to get together tomorrow as well. She remembered the raven-haired girl telling her to take it slow, but she just couldn’t help it she missed her so much. Toni had felt a couple of tears escape her eyes unwillingly as she wipes them away;

    _Toni had a shitty day at the bar, not only did she have to deal with drunks, but she had to deal with Tall Boy’s shit of telling Toni he was cutting down her hours due to her never coming on time and always trying to close early. Even though she had tried to mention she’s always late because he schedules her right when school gets out and 2am is not too early to close a bar when you have school the next morning either._

_Toni sighed a breath of anger and sadness as she stops in front of the side of her girlfriend’s house. She looks up seeing her girls window and smiles a bit. She grabs on to the vines starting her climb, knowing Cheryl left the window unlocked for her. As she reaches the top, to her surprise she feels two hands grab her arms and pull her in swiftly. Toni feels a soft thud as she hits the ground and hears giggling. She opens her eyes to see her girlfriend under her laughing. Toni a bit shocked her girlfriend is actually awake to greet her and not asleep like she usually is when Toni sneaks in._

_“Fancy meeting you like this.” Toni jokes with the redhead as she leans down to kiss her. Cheryl quickly recuperates the kiss cupping her cheeks willingly and grabbing her lip with her teeth almost hungrily. Toni slowly pulls back,_

_“Wow what was that for?” Toni smiles trying to catch her breathe. Cheryl shrugs innocently almost embarrassingly._

_“I missed you,” Cheryl squeaks out as Toni smiles softly cupping her girlfriend’s cheek,_

_“I missed you as well princess.” Cheryl smiles and turns a bit red knowing Cheryl loved it when Toni called her, her princess. It made her feel wanted and loved and a bit owned which Cheryl loved that. She belonged to somebody. Toni stares into her eyes and Cheryl notices the bit of dark tint. Cheryl furrows her eyebrows and sits up making Toni sit up with her. They changed their positions to where Cheryl was sitting criss cross with Toni wrapped around her torso sitting on her lap as well. Toni tries to look away, but Cheryl softly puts her hand on Toni’s cheek guiding her face back to look at Cheryl._

_“Hey, what’s wrong?” Cheryl tries to ask her girlfriend, but Toni just looks down smiling sweetly, sadly as Toni just scoffs a bit shaking her head._

_“Baby,” Cheryl tries again softly, knowing that name always works on her. Toni gasps looking up at Cheryl with tears in her eyes wanting to stream down her cheeks, but Toni tries to hold back. Cheryl leans her forehead onto Toni’s whispering._

_“Talk to me baby.” Cheryl says as Toni closes her eyes letting the tears fall down her cheeks as Toni explains her day at work._

_A little while later they’re both laying on the bed with Toni laying on top of Cheryl and Cheryl holding her as tight as she can._

_“I’m so sorry Toni, if I had the money you know I’d help you.” Cheryl tries to say as Toni shakes her head a bit and laughs._

_“If I had the money, I’d save you from this hell hole as well.” Toni chuckles a bit. She feels tears fall down her face again but quickly she feels Cheryl wipe them away._

_Toni quickly turns and looks at her girlfriend in awe. Instead of saying anymore Toni leans in and captures her girlfriends’ lips as Cheryl whispers,_

_“I’ll always catch your tears as they fall.” And Toni smiles._

     The phone ringing scares Toni and brings her out of her daydreams, she gasps loudly and looks back over at the clock it’s now 11:45, she had zoned out for fifteen minutes. She quickly picks up the phone and gasps,

“Veronica!” Toni all but shouts causing the raven-haired girl to chuckle.

“I think that’s the very first time you haven’t called me Lodge.” She says as Toni tries to hold back on rolling her eyes,

“Stop it this is serious; I ran into her again.” Toni speaks quietly.

“Ran into who? Cheryl?” Veronica asks.

“Well actually you’re right she is going by Charise and is going out with Nick and according to her she’s from Florida but doesn’t remember any of it, actually she says she doesn’t remember anything except for the past couple of months.” Toni hurryingly says knowing Veronica doesn’t have much time. Veronica is silent for a few moments.

“Right and how would you know all of this?” Veronica asks questioningly almost as if she didn’t believe it.

“We might have sat and had coffee for a few hours,” Toni admits sheepishly

“Toni!” but then Veronica scolds herself being loud, as she sighs.

“What part of taking it slow and not being suspicious did you not understand.” Veronica scolds and this time Toni did roll her eyes.

“She wasn’t suspicious, and she was the one who ran into me and asked for coffee not the other way around. And get this, she said the one who told her that she’s from Florida is her sister Beth.”

“Beth?” Veronica questions,

“Cheryl didn’t have a sister.” Veronica states.

“Her sister Beth is blonde with blue eyes and is a year older than her.” Toni says waiting for it to sync into Veronica.

“Betty” Veronica breaths out almost surprised and sounding heartbroken.

“I don’t know anything after that she started to get upset and not want to talk anymore.” Toni says as she pauses getting ready to say what she wanted to next.

“I need another week.” Toni states knowing Veronica’s hesitation.

“Toni…” Veronica tries to reason with the girl, but Toni wasn’t having it.

“I know your hesitation and our lack of money and time, but I need to do this. If we have to take it slow I need this, we need to bring them home.” Toni says.

“Well it did sound like I was right…I’ll try to break and be there as soon as I can, it sounds like you need back up.” Veronica sighs.

“When do you see her again?” Just as Veronica asks Toni’s phone goes off as Toni looks down to look at it and smiles.

“Tomorrow, actually.” Toni says as she looks down at a text of Charise confirming tomorrow, Veronica breaking her out of her trance.

“Be safe” Veronica states, but then adds, “And I’ll see you soon hopefully.” Veronica hangs up as Toni hears the dial tone from the hotel phone ring in her ear, thinking about tomorrow.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So excited to write the next chapter were close to the conclusion in finding out everything!!!!!!

        Charise came home the next day smiling like she never has before. She doesn’t remember the last time she was this happy, she didn’t feel so alone anymore. Even though she’s only known Toni for two days she’s felt like it’s been years. Charise heard her phone ring indicating a text as her smile turns into a frown, it’s Nick.

**Hey you free?**

       Charise really didn’t want to ruin her mood with having to hang out with her boyfriend. She texted him back saying she had a headache and it must be her head injury acting up again. She threw her cheap flip phone on the table and laid on the couch. She should feel bad about how she keeps blowing off her boyfriend, but at this point she could really care less.

      Instead, her mind drifts back to Toni, how she makes her laugh, smile, and seems to never want anything in return. Charise shakes her head, should she be thinking this much about a girl, a girl she barley even knows? But because of Toni she didn’t feel so lonely anymore, she wanted to be with her all the time Charise thought, so the good feeling never goes away. Charise jumps a little when she hears the apartment door open.

“Charise! Not surprised to see you home.” Beth breathes out as she slams the door and goes straight for the kitchen.

“Surprised to see you home though.” Charise bites back a bit, but Beth just shrugs grabbing ramen out of the cupboard.

“Hungry?” Beth asks as she starts making ramen not really paying much attention to Charise. Charise feeling the air change in the room watches as her good feeling starts to slip from her.

“Uhm, no just ate actually.” Charise pouts a bit leaning back into the couch facing away from her sister.

“Oh, with Nick?” Beth asks almost curiously like she cares which makes Charise stomach turn a bit, and she didn’t know why.

“No, by myself.” Charise smoothly lies, Toni was hers and hers only. Why is she so possessive over a girl she just met? Before Charise could think more Beth interrupts again.

“Have you seen Nick recently? Feels like your home a lot more than usual.” Beth sits in a chair across from her sister, almost as if this was an interrogation and not a friendly conversation between siblings. Charise feeling a bit heated retorts back,

“He’s around and so am I, why do you care?” Charise glares up over at her sister. Beth’s eyes go wide not expecting her sweet obedient sister to fire back so hot and widens her eyes and throws her hands up.

“Hey, I was just asking, wanted to make sure you two were still a thing and you weren’t over here heartbroken.” Beth gets up to get her ramen out of the microwave.

“Not like you would care, your never home to check up on me or answer my calls or texts, in fact you accused me of being to clingy when I asked to fucking spend Christmas with you.” Charise stands grabbing her phone and walking over to the door. Before she opens the door, Beth turns and looks over to Charise in anger and disgust.

“What has gotten into you lately?! Sorry I’m never around but when I am, I just would like to see how you are and what your up to.” Beth tries to walk over to Charise but Charise puts up her hand as tears fill her eyes, her good mood was gone and only one person could fix it right now.

“No! You don’t care, people who care for other people don’t pop back into their lives every other week and ask them a couple lame questions and disappear again, just leave me alone.” With that Charise opens the door and slams it on the way out. Beth looks at the door in shock and shakes her head and looks around for her phone.

* * *

 

      Although she had just ate with Cher-Charise, Toni had felt like a little pick me up and decided to go to the only café she knew around here and grab her some coffee. She’s been standing in line for awhile now, New York coffee lines were crazy there were always to many people around for Toni’s taste as she shakes her head lightly, it’s crazy to say but she sorts of misses Riverdale.

    Toni’s mind keeps leading, the old Riverdale anyway where everything was normal. When she would walk down the halls by her girlfriend in secret and sneak away to go make out with Cheryl in the girl’s bathroom. Toni didn’t hear the coffee door ring as she kept thinking about the past, but she hears her name ever so quietly, but she knows the voice.

“Toni,” then she hears a couple of sniffles as she turns to see a tear stained Charise standing in the doorway looking straight at her.

* * *

 

    Toni and Charise sit down with two cups of coffee as Toni lays her hand on top of Charise’s wanting to touch her, comfort her. It takes Toni back to when she’d have to comfort Cheryl back in high school after an encounter with Betty.

    _After Betty ragging on Cheryl for the hundredth time Cheryl gets up trying to hide her face running out of the lunchroom away from everyone. Toni sitting in shock with Cheryl running away she glares over at Betty and gets up to run after Cheryl. Toni gets to the hallway looking both ways trying to think where Cheryl would go. Toni runs left taking a guess and as she passes a classroom, she sees a flash of red through a window. Toni stops in a halt hearing as her shoes squeak as she grabs the handle and swings open the door._

_Her heart breaks at the sight of her girlfriend curled up under the piano hiding her face crying her eyes out. Toni slowly closes the door and locks it walking over to her. Toni quietly sits down next to Cheryl and wraps her arms around her. Cheryl turns and leans into Toni crying. After a few moments Toni speaks first,_

_“If I could kill Betty myself, I would.” Toni tries soothing Cheryl as she keeps crying but she shakes her head._

_“Betty would tell my aunt about us and I’d get kicked out nowhere to go.” Cheryl muffles out as Toni sighs._

_“I know, hence why the queen B is still alive.” Toni grunts out, she hates feeling stuck but that’s what they were, stuck._

_“Cheryl I- “But whatever Toni was going to say Cheryl just shakes her head._

_“Just stay with me.” Toni nods her head understanding as they curl in silence._

“I’ve felt alone for so long, until you came along and it’s like I’ve known you for years.” Charise confesses as Toni’s eyes go wide a bit.

“I’m not going anywhere Charise, I know I barley know you, but I care about you so much.” Toni chokes out with tears in her eyes. She doesn’t remember Toni sadly thinks.

* * *

 

     Nick walks to the coffee shop suspecting that’s where her “sick girlfriend” might be as he shakes his head in anger. She’s been blowing him off for days and he was starting to get sick of it, nobody plays Nick for a fool, payed or not. Nick standing across the street from the coffee shop sees his girlfriend sitting in the café having coffee.

    Nick squints a bit as he sees who’s she’s sitting across with and his eyes go wide. Shit. Nick takes out his phone and calls one of his contacts,

“Hey, we have a problem.”

* * *

 

     As Charise throws back her head and laughs she sees a glimpse of a familiar guy outside. She swears she sees Nick as she shakes her head again and looks but the guy was gone. She looks over at Toni who looks a bit concerned but she just smiles.

“Want to go somewhere fun?” Toni looks at her and cocks an eyebrow.

* * *

 

“Huh, I’ve never been to the beach before.” Toni looks out at the water in wonder.

“Riverdale not close to any water sources?” Charise asks as Toni looks back over to her.

    Toni just shrugs, “ I mean we have a river, but it’s daunting, it's nothing like this.” Toni says. After a few moments of silence Charise speaks.

“So, this girl you're in love with that you were telling me about earlier, what happened to her?’ Charise looks over at Toni as they sit in the sand. Toni plays with the sand in her hands basking in its warmth as she furrows her eyebrows confused,

“I’ve never mentioned a girl.” Toni looks up at Charise but Charise plays with a knowing smile on her lips.

“You’ve mentioned her in a few stories although you only use pronouns that’s how I figured she was a girl.” Charise smiles proudly like she figured out the mystery of Toni Topaz. Toni just looks back down at the sand and scoffs. After another few moments of awkward silence Toni clears her throat. 

“Want to build a sandcastle? I’ve never made one before.” Toni changes the subject as Charise nods her head not wanting to scare her new friend away by trying to dig to much into her, after all Toni was supposed to be cheering Charise up.

     Needless to say without a bucket and shovel the sandcastle turned to be more of a mud pie and not a castle, as Toni tries to make Charise eat it as Charise screams trying to push Toni away, both girls having the time of their lives.

"So you really came from Florida but don't remember anything up until being in New York with your sister Beth?" Toni questions in disbelief, what kind of cover story was that? Charise shifting a bit uncomfortable just shrugs her shoulders, 

"I know it's crazy but I got really sick with an head injury and Beth had said I lost my memory and don't know much. It's why she doesn't let me have a job, afraid i'll get sick again." Charise states playing in the sand not wanting to talk much anymore. Toni just nods her head. Who really is Beth? Why won't Charise let her meet her, every time she brings her up Charise gets quiet. 

* * *

 

     After watching the sunset at the beach Toni offers to walk Charise home as it was dark, and she also wanted to get a step closer into the mystery of her missing girlfriend, and figuring out who Beth was, where they live. As they reach the apartment building, they walk close to each other, both girls so badly wanted to reach for each other’s hands missing the warmth of each other.

    _This isn’t Cheryl,Toni leave the poor girl alone give her some space._

_Charise you have a boyfriend, you’re straight and just lonely._

   They stop in front of the complex as Toni clears her throat trying to rid the air around them that became thick so quickly. “So, this is it.” Toni says hoping Charise will let her up, but Charise's mood changes quickly with a different idea, trying to Take Toni's mind off of wanting to meet Beth. 

_You're mine Toni no one else can have you, and I must admit I have this dark secret I think my sister may be a bad person._

“So earlier, about that girl you were in love with,” as Charise moves closer to Toni. Toni trying to catch her breathe feels tears sting her eyes. No, she can’t flirt with her its not Cheryl.

“She died,” Toni croaks. As Toni steps back as Charise mood changes again as she regrettably tries to grab hold of Toni again. But Toni back up feeling stung,

“I should go it’s late and I got a walk in it for me.” Toni tries to laugh off the now awkward air around them, her rejecting Charise. Charise tries to get her back.

“Wait, Toni- “But again Toni shakes her head, not Cheryl this isn’t Cheryl.

“We can hang out again tomorrow okay?” Toni reasons, anything to get away. Charise just whispers okay as she watches Toni walks away, Charise went to far and she knows it and felt it. She sadly walks into her apartment alone again.

* * *

 

     Toni watched as eleven rolled by and Veronica’s call never came. Toni had wished she did, although she didn’t really consider the raven-haired girl her friend it’s all she had. Although Veronica had warned not to get close with Cheryl because it wasn’t Cheryl it wasn’t the same girl from months ago, Toni did, and Toni got her heart broken all over again.

    She agonized going to breakfast with her the next morning, but she knew the redhead was upset and clingy and didn’t want to upset her. Toni looked over at the time as saw it was almost one in the morning as she heard her phone ding. Toni grabs for it hoping it’s Veronica with something anything, but her stomach drops as she sees a text from Charise.

**What time we going for breakfast?**

    Toni sighs, she should just go home tomorrow, she found Cheryl and now she’s Charise with a new life and boyfriend. Sure, Charise had mentioned to her she was lonely, but she knew Toni couldn’t stay forever, and frankly Toni was done. She was ready to take her broken heart home and keep a secret that she had found the missing girls, well girl anyway. Toni still has never seen or found Betty which in turn Toni would know would break Veronica’s heart. But as far as the Intel she got from Charise, Betty sounded fine and on her new life as well.

    She figures she should at least warn Charise and tell her goodbye, for the second time in Toni’s life she’d have to say goodbye forever to her girlfriend. Toni cries even more,

**Let’s do 9 at the café.**

    Toni replies as she throws her phone back down and sighs, she wanted to leave as soon as possible.

* * *

 

    Charise gets up and ready to leave out the door to the café as she hears her phone ding. As Charise looks down at her phone and frowns again.

    **Let me take you out for breakfast?**

 

    She rolls her eyes and ignores Nick’s text, she was to tired for this. She had stayed up all night crying making her head hurt fearing she had screwed things up with Toni, pushing her to much and making the girl run off.

* * *

 

    Both girls reach the café putting on fake smiles for each other as they hug and sit down. Charise’s head was a bit foggy probably from crying all night as she grabs her head. Toni looks over in concern.

“Are you alright?” Toni goes to reach over but Charise bats her away.

“I’m okay, really.” Charise says weakly not wanting to seem weak again as they look to order breakfast as the waitress comes over.

“What would you two like?” As Toni goes first.

“The breakfast sample please.” Toni states as the waitress jots down and before Toni could speak again Charise does.

“With no eggs please, she hates eggs.” Both the waitress and Toni look over at her in shock as well as Charise’s eyes go wide.

“And I’ll uhm just have toast no butter please.” Charise numbly states as the waitress jots it down as says she’ll be back.

“How did you know I don’t like eggs?” Toni asks staring blankly at her with so many thoughts running through her mind. Charise just as surprised starts stuttering with her head now pounding,

“I don’t know I- “But before Charise could finish her sentence she hears a booming voice.

“Charise!” Both girls look up over and see Nick walking over to their table with a fake sweet smile on his face.

“Crazy to see you here with your head hurting and all, me and your sister Beth have been so worried for you and she had asked for me to take you home.” Nick grabs gently at her arm.

     Charise angry for the interruption with Toni takes her arm back,

“My head is fine Nick, what’s not fine is you I’ve been blowing you off for a reason.” Charise huffs as Toni glares over at Nick. Nick face falls from sickly sweet to angry as he grabs at her arm roughly.

“You’re very sick and need a hospital Beth and I are wo- “Nick gets interrupted by Charise.

“Beth? You’ve never met her how did you co- “but Charise stops to yelp in pain as Nick squeezes her arm roughly.

“Were going.” Nick pulls at the petite girl as Toni gets up to try and come in between them angrily.

“Hey if she doesn’t want to go, she doesn’t have to go with you- “But Nick just snarls at her.

“I don’t know who you think you are, but my girlfriend is sick and needs help, not be at out doing whatever with whoever. Her sister is her legal guardian under medical advisement due to a head injury and I was asked by her to retrieve her as her sister is afraid for her well-being. You see her sister has notices some mood changes in her recently and is worried her head injury is getting worse.” Nick smirks triumphantly as he pulls Charise into her as Charise looks down wanting to cry, she’s trapped.

   Toni can’t do anything about the law and Nick knows that. As Nick goes to drag Charise out Charise reaches out and does something crazy, she never knows if she’ll see Toni again as she knows Toni is leaving back home soon.

_She kisses her._

   Toni freezes not seeing it coming but feels immediate fireworks feeling her girlfriend kiss her for the first time in months, _it’s Cheryl_.

   Before Toni could do anything Charise is ripped from her and Nick is fuming as he watched his girlfriend kiss another woman in front of everyone in the café. Nick wants to slap her but must remain composed as the worried boyfriend in public, keeping his family’s image intact.

“Let’s go, your head must be worse than I thought.” Nick growls as Toni watches as Nick drags Charise unwillingly out of the café.


	14. Chapter 14

      Charise’s headache has turned only worse since Nick has dragged her out of the Café, away from Toni. Her vision was blotchy, and she just wanted to hold her head as she could barley stand. The only thing that was keeping her afloat was anytime she wanted to huddle over or stop Nick gripped her arm even harder, she knew she was going to be bruised later. Her mind had seemed like it wanted to show her something but all she was saw was the outlines of people and a familiar place she used to be at all the time, but she just couldn’t make it out. She tried to rip away from Nick but suddenly she was just to tired to fight back.

“Let me go, I don’t want to go with you.” She tried to plead, she didn’t know where he was taking her nor did she want any part of it, she just wanted Toni Topaz. Wait, Charise thought Toni never told her the girls last name where did she get Topaz from? Suddenly she felt another sharp pain go through her head as she dropped to her knees grabbing her head wanting to scream but she couldn’t, nothing could come out.

“Let’s go your sister is waiting.” Nick had grunted picking her up again by the arm not caring his girlfriend was in pain as she tried to plead with him or anyone on the street, but every time she made eye contact with someone they’d just look away. No one cared about anyone in the streets of New York.

* * *

 

      Toni was pacing in her hotel room having a panic attack, Cheryl was in trouble and she had no idea where Nick had taken her, If he was telling the truth which Toni had doubted but still then that meant Nick really did take Cheryl back home to her sister Beth, which Toni must figure its Betty. But even then, she knew what building Cheryl lived in but she had no idea what room or where to even begin, it was a loft there had to be over hundred rooms to search in, and no doubt any lobby person would let her up there.

     Toni sat on the bed and wanted to cry she may have lost Cheryl again forever this time. Suddenly Toni heard a knock at her door, and she bolted straight up for the door, praying hoping somehow it was Cheryl. Toni rips open the door only to reveal,

“Veronica?!” Toni all but shouted, she was supposed to be in Switzerland. Veronica just giggles at Toni’s reaction.

“Told you I’d see you soon.” Veronica walks in and reaches over shutting Toni’s mouth as Toni shakes her head and closes her door.

“How on earth did you get here?! You were supposed to be in Switzerland, and didn’t you get cut off by your parents?” Toni asked quickly in one breathe as Veronica grabs the girl’s shoulders trying to calm her down.

“Breathe Topaz, the Lodge name is about famous and powerful anywhere, I promised to put in a good word for my roommate there if she used her credit card for me to buy me a plane ticket here and well here I am.” Veronica frowns just now looking at Toni’s state.

“Toni?” Veronica steps into Toni more taking a good look at the girl in front of her.

“What’s wrong did something happen since the last time we talked two days ago?” At that Toni just falls to the floor but Veronica catches her as they both set themselves on the floor with Veronica as she fills her on the events until now.

* * *

 

      As they enter Charise’s building Charise’s head is pounding to the point where she barley questions how Nick knows where to go exactly even though he supposedly has never been over before. As they reach her door before Charise could say anything she watches as the door swings open to reveal her sister Beth and Charise wants to sigh in relief as she tries to reach out to her sister, but Nick still won’t let go. Charise confusingly looks between her boyfriend and her sister as her sister just smiles a dark smile she’s never seen before.

“Good you brought her.” Beth stands by to let them in and before she could get Nick to let her go, he throws her into a chair and holds her down, she panics not knowing what’s going on as Beth slides over tying a rope around her.

“Beth?! Beth?! What are you doing?! Let me go!” Charise in a panicked state tries to break free but Nick holds her down even tighter as Charise cries out to her sister begging to be helped. She hears Beth snicker as she comes out from behind her as Nick lets go to stand up next to Beth and Charise looks up at both of them terrified, her hurt head almost forgotten as adrenaline pumps through her veins.

“You might as well stop calling me Beth as I bet you know by now that’s not my name, I’m sure your girlfriend by now has told you that?” Beth snickers down at Charise crossing her arms as Nick just scowls down at Charise.

“Girlfriend? You mean Toni?!” Charise pants out,

“Is this what this is about?! Me blowing off Nick?! Some kind of sick intervention?!” At that Beth only gets angrier as she had said something wrong. She leans down to Charise grabbing at her chair.

“Don’t play dumb with me! What did she tell you?!” Beth screams and Charise’s head keeps pounding even harder. She closes her eyes wanting everything to stop she just wants the world to be silent for once, confused by what her sister is spitting out at her. 

“Nothing! We met awhile ago in front of Nick’s shop were just friends nothing is going on between us!” Charise pleads wanting to be left alone. But Nick slaps her next. As Charise whimpers at the pain. She wants Toni, she’s scared and hurt.

“You fucking lying dyke, I just watched you two share a wet one right in front of me! Making a fool out of me and my family name, the city knows were together! Reporters could have seen you! My parents could have seen that!” Nick all but spits in her face as Beth pulls him off of her a bit.

“Calm down Romeo you’ll still get your money.” Beth scoffs in his direction. Charise scrunches her eyes confused.

“Money,” Charise whispers out looking up tears running down her face.

“What money?” Charise asks. And Beth just shakes her head.

“When we first got here Nick here needed a girlfriend and I needed you busy so to make his family happy and to keep you out of my hair and you busy I bought you out here to Nick.” Beth turns to point to Nick and Charise feels her heart drop. Her sister pimped her out to Nick, the richest family in New York, the day at the beach and all the dates, meeting his family. It was all fake. She had sex with him, he used her for so much. Charise wanted to puke she couldn’t take it anymore. She swallows, as her whole body starts to shake now.

“But, why?” Charise cries out quietly, “Why would you do this to me?” Charise cries looking to the floor.

    Beth grunts and throws down a paper at her, an old newspaper dating back to Labor Day weekend, September 3rd. Charise sees there’s both her and her sister's face on the cover with the headline screaming out:

**Two Cousins Vanish While Camping Over Labor Day Weekend**

    Charise looks at their pictures confused as she sees the place where they vanished from,

**Riverdale.**

    Suddenly Charise’s mind races past the fog. She shuts her eyes as she feels like a door had been unlocked as she sees the outlines of faces turn into actual faces, Archie Andrews, Veronica Lodge standing next to her Cousin Betty Cooper. The place she couldn’t place now she sees Riverdale high school. As her brain flashes her into an empty classroom crying under a piano with someone holding her hand as she turns to see the love of her life,

**Toni Topaz**

    Charise’s eyes open wide filled with tears as they pool down her face remembering the conversation she had last night,

_What ever happened to the girl you loved?_

_She died_

     Cheryl gasps as she looks to know as she knows Betty for answers.

“H-how you could you. Y-you hit me with a rock that day, I remember.” Charise gulps as memories flood in.

“We were walking in the woods looking for a place to camp and as we were walking down a hill something hard hit me on the back of the head.” Charise shakes her head hoping to a point it wasn’t true, but the facts were all there.

“You hit me with a rock only for me to wake up in a car with you telling me we were sisters and I had an accident.” Cheryl watching Betty’s face seeing if any of it was a lie but Betty with her stone-cold face just shrugged her shoulders.

“You weren’t supposed to wake up. The rock was supposed to kill you, the plan was for you to get hit in the head and for you to fall down the hill into the river. The cops would find only one body but assume my body was somewhere as well. It was my perfect escape, faking my own death. But somehow you had survived, you didn’t fall down the cliff and I was going to hit you again but when you woke up you didn’t remember anything, so I figured why bother?” Betty kept going,

“I figured a little company and extra money once you got a job couldn’t hurt and of course to help you not figure out who we were I knew Nick could help with that, but Nick just had to take you to that party only for you to be seen by Veronica” Betty looks over at Nick and glares as Nick throws his hands in the air

“Hey, Lodge hadn’t been home in years how am I supposed to know she would show up then” Nick argues back but Cheryl cuts in again.

“Why Betty?” Charise pleads out crying.

“Why would you do this?! Were family! I just wanted you to love me to accept me!” Cheryl cries out, and with that Betty laughs.

“Accept you?! God Cheryl it was always about you! Make sure Cheryl’s happy, let Cheryl do whatever she pleases, No Betty you can’t do that let Cheryl do it or have it.” Betty starts hitting at her own head trying to stop the voices of her mother in her head taunting her. As she paces back and forth in front of Cheryl.

“I wanted my own life! My own space my own way my own fucking mother!” Betty laughs emptily,

“She wanted me to be friends with the best like Veronica thinking she’d rub off on me, but I could care less. The only reason my mother accommodated you was because she was stealing from you for God’s sake.” Betty shakes her head. Cheryl scrunches her eyebrows confused,

“Steal from me? I don’t have anything!” Charise shouts over to Betty but Betty just rolls her eyes.

“God you don’t know anything do you Cheryl, naïve as always living in her own world.” Betty shakes her head and throws her arms up,

“Yeah you do Cheryl, your parents were the richest people in Riverdale even more rich than the Lodge’s and that’s saying something. They left you a nice cushion for when you turned 18 but since you couldn’t touch it and my mom was your new legal guardian, she was taking it out slowly from the account and putting it into hers. You were her own bank and treated you like a queen but treated her own daughter like dirt!” Betty screams at her grabbing at Cheryl. Cheryl tries to lean back. Nick just watches in the corner of the room caring less about their drama and just was waiting for the job to be done so he can be paid and bounce.

“I Wanted a new life!” Betty shouts and Cheryl whimpers,

“I’m so sorry Betty I didn’t want any of this, I just wanted us to be cousins to be friends.” Cheryl cries out as Betty laughs.

“It’s to late Cheryl its done.” Betty walks into the kitchen reaching as Cheryl knows as the knife drawer. She gulps as she whispers as she wonders for the last time.

“You won’t get away with this.” Betty looks over a new dark look taking over her face. “we’ll see” Betty states solemnly.

* * *

 

     After Toni had finished telling Veronica everything Veronica helps Toni off the floor,

“Well if what you say is right then let’s go check her house and see what’s wrong.” Veronica states as Toni wipes her eyes angrily.

“Didn’t you just hear a word I said? I have no idea what room she lives in we can’t find her.” Veronica grabs Toni’s hand pulling her out of the hotel room.

“As I’ve said before Lodge is a powerful name around here.” Veronica states confidently.

     Walking into the building Veronica struts up the to lobby attendant.

“Evening sir, I’m looking for an apartment held under the name Beth.” Veronica smiles as the attendant frowns.

“I’m sorry maim but you know we can’t give out that information.” Veronica nods her head,

“As I’m sure you know my father who owns the building Hiram Lodge will be so disappointed to know one of his employees won’t help out his own daughter.” Veronica shakes her head as she slips him her I.D. as the mans eyes go wide and Toni watches in amazement.

“I’m so sorry about the confusion maim the room under the name Beth is 306. Elevator up to the third floor.” He fumbles out as he points over to the elevator as Veronica smiles.

“Thank you so much.” Veronica says as she and Toni practically run to the elevator as the attendant picks up the phone to make a call.

    Toni practically runs off the elevator looking for the room 306 as she glides past, she stops at the door abruptly and doesn’t hesitate as she slams open the door only to stop dead in her track to see who’s in the room and what’s in the room.

    Toni sees Cheryl tied to a chair with Betty standing over her with a knife and Nick in the corner of the room smiling. Betty looks like ghost as if she’s been caught because well, she has as she hears a voice behind her.

“Betty,” Veronica breathes out in disbelief as she watches Veronica’s eyes tear up with the sight in front of her. As Betty jumps up away from Cheryl surprised and smiles.

“Well look who decided to find me.” Betty coos as Betty waves the knife around looking straight into Veronica’s eyes laughing at what Betty could only think is crocodile tears.

“I was wondering when you were going to pop up after all seeing Cheryl a month ago surprised you didn’t tell the whole news sooner.” Betty looks over to Cheryl.

“But of course, that’s why you came isn’t? For Cheryl?” Betty glares over at the girls. Nick rolls his eyes in the corner; he could really care less for all the charades and just wanted his money crossing his arms and sighing not really paying attention to the fact Cheryl was slowly getting herself untied. Veronica passes Toni quickly trying to get up to Betty,

“Betty that’s not true I’ve been looking for you for months!” Veronica shouts as Toni holds her back noting Betty is still waving around a knife with crazy eyes looking for blood.

“To boost your family image I’m sure, Veronica Lodge the hero finding the two girls.” Betty throws her hands in the air dancing around.

“The lodges get a medal only making them richer and richer.” Veronica just shakes her head violently getting tears everywhere.

“No Betty please that’s not it I love you you’re my best friend!” but Betty just scoffs,

“I’m no one’s best friend.” Before Betty could turn Cheryl jumps from the chair and as Toni reaches out to stop Cheryl, Veronica holds Toni back as Cheryl grabs Betty’s wrist and using the trick Toni had showed her long ago. She twists Betty’s wrist making her drop the knife, as Betty gasps in pain as Cheryl takes the opportunity to take her by surprise and push her.

“You took me away from my home!” Cheryl screams, as Betty fumbles a little bit. Before she could regain her posture, Cheryl pushes her again with all her might.

“You took me away from the love of my life!” Cheryl pushes her again as Betty fumbles closer not noticing in her anger Cheryl was pushing her towards the balcony.

“You took away my identity!” Cheryl angrily pushes her again, and Betty pleads Cheryl to stop but it falls deaf to the red heads ears.

“You pimped me out! You sold me!” Cheryl pushes her again as Betty grabs on to the rail of the balcony.

    Toni and Veronica finally processing what’s happening they shout

“Cheryl Stop!”

Baby Stop!” The girls shout together,

   as Cheryl only seeing red grabs Betty by the shirt.

“You can’t hurt me anymore!” Betty finally looking fearful for once in her life instead of the other way around Cheryl gives one last push and Betty trying to catch herself topples over the balcony over three floors splatting on the ground.

    Screams could be heard from the ground as both Toni and Veronica run into the ledge looking down. Right below laid Betty laying crooked against the pavement as pools of blood start seeping from behind her head looking as lifeless as she’s felt for years.

    Cheryl screams in agony as she finally realizes everything all at once, the rock, the kidnapping, the lying, being a trophy girlfriend. Pushing Betty over. All for what? So, Betty could start over? Nick angry his partner died in these turn of events realizing he never got paid went to reach for Cheryl but instead was pulled back by a meaty hand and was turned around as for a brief second saw Hiram Lodge but was taken aback by a forceful fist to the fast making himself fall to the ground out cold.

    The girls turned around and Veronica screamed,

“Daddy what are you doing here?” Veronica runs over and hugs her dad with all her might as Hermione runs over to the other girls.

“We were surprised to get a call last night that our daughter had left private school.” Hermione starts as Hiram finished.

“Only to be called by the attendant downstairs that our daughter was snooping around. We got here as soon as we could.” Hiram stated, holding onto his daughter for dear life.

“Unfortunately, in time to see the missing Betty Cooper fall onto the sidewalk.” Hermione solemnly state as Toni watches Cheryl dig her head into her hands even more, sobbing. Toni wanted to reach out to her, but Hermione put her hand gently on her shoulder shaking her head at her, she didn’t know what had happened but to her looked like the redhead needed to process alone.

    The Lodge’s call the police and the place was tapped up as a crime scene as Nick was hauled off the jail for accessory to kidnapping and the girls were taken in for questioning, it didn’t take long for the press to release the story the girls had been found in New York and everyone was cheering back home and mourned for the loss of one of them.

* * *

 

    That night Toni and Cheryl were sitting outside on the porch drinking tea huddled under separate blankets on the porch swing, as the Lodge family were all in bed having trouble sleeping, but in bed regardless as the girls just stared out at New York.

“Cheryl, what are you thinking?” Toni wanting to reach out to touch her, but Cheryl wouldn’t let anyone near her. As Cheryl pulls back from Toni’s touch.

“Just please, stop Toni just leave.” Cheryl chokes out as Toni scrunches her eyebrows confused. Cheryl tightening her hands around her mug letting her hands burn against the hot mug wanting to feel something, anything.

“Why won’t you let me in Cheryl?” Toni pleads trying to understand what Cheryl was thinking and how she was processing everything.

“Because I’m not the girl you feel in love with Toni, that girl died the day she left to go camping,” Cheryl chokes out shaking her head.

“I don’t know who I am anymore.” Cheryl whispers looking at her reflection in the tea as if it had all the answers. This time Toni sighs scratching at her head.

“You may have had a lot happen to you in the past four months, I understand that. But Cheryl.” This time Toni doesn’t hesitate to out her hand on her leg as Cheryl catches her breathe looking over at Toni for the first time since Toni burst through the apartment door to save her.

“You will grow and evolve into someone new, doesn’t mean I won’t fall in love with that girl either.” Both girls just stared at each other knowing from now on everything was different and it wasn’t going to be easy, but at least they had each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately folks that is the end! If anyone would like or love an epilogue to this story comment below and it will happen this week! Also comment below to tell me what everyone thought of this story (:


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the epilogue everyone has asked and pleaded for (: it came out a bit later than I said because it was a bit longer than expected. Enjoy <3

**Three years later**

    Since the time of her kidnapping and being brought back thanks to Toni and a little help from Veronica, Cheryl not to be confused as Charise had returned to Riverdale. Although despite her being a junior it had taken her until now to graduate a year behind her class and with Toni due to her missing four months of material from being kidnapped and seeking medical help for her trauma. Unfortunately, due to seeking help and trying to graduate high school Cheryl and Toni never got together and had decided to remain friends.

    Toni had and has never lost feelings for Cheryl while Cheryl on the other hand has moved past trying to figure out feelings and has been working on herself. She had to deal with the facts of her kidnapping, her head injury, Nick St. Clair, her aunt, and worst of all killing her cousin Betty Cooper in the end. Cheryl was never filed for any charges for the murder due to it being ruled as self-defense. Nick St. Clair was arrested and charged for accessory for kidnapping and withholding information of a criminal investigation, and drug trafficking as he was one of Betty’s partners. That’s how Betty was getting their money for everything Cheryl had found out, Betty was part of a drug trafficking ring. Nick’s sentence was dropped to community service, restitution, and probation and never got jail time probably due to his parents being the richest people in New York Cheryl had figured.

   Now her aunt on the other hand, Alice was charged with embezzling Cheryl’s money away in her own account that Veronica had discovered a month after the kidnapping by accident and what Betty had confessed herself years ago. But once Alice had found out the truth about the kidnapping and what Betty had did and become, she had another psychotic break and was sentenced to the mental institution till she is a functioning citizen. But despite all that today it all pays off as of today Cheryl is graduating and finally getting her high school diploma.

   Cheryl and Toni were sitting in her room at the Pembrooke where Cheryl had decided to reside for these past three years on and off when she wasn’t staying in the mental hospital for treatment. Cheryl was putting the finishing touches on her makeup as Toni was staring at her while sitting on the bed in awe.

“I can’t believe it Cheryl you’re graduating today; I’m so fucking proud of you baby.” Cheryl smiles in the mirror looking over at Toni. Although they hadn’t been together for three years Toni had kept her pet names for Cheryl, which Cheryl loved. It’s not like Cheryl still didn’t love Toni because she did, all her memories had slowly come back over time and with therapy. But even if that were true Cheryl wanted to fix herself and work on herself before she put that all on Toni and she wanted to make sure her feelings were genuine not based off a memory.

“Why thank you TT!” Cheryl looks down and screws the top back on her mascara.

“Although I’m a little dishearten I graduated a year after my class.” Cheryl sticks out her bottom lip a bit in a pout. A normal person would probably blame Betty not to be mistaken for Beth for putting a hold on Cheryl’s life, but Cheryl didn’t see it that way at all.

**_A Year Before_ **

_Toni was working one of her night shifts at the Wyrm not trying to upset Tall boy or worse FP as they had been on high alert lately. Jughead a banished Serpent had mysteriously been killed and Penny his mother and FP's ex wife another banished Serpent was out for blood thinking it was the Serpents, and Toni didn’t blame her. Although no one in the Serpents had claimed on taking the young boy’s life, Toni thinking back on FP and her parents in the basement, she just shuddered. Before she could get deeper in her thoughts, she sees the door to the Wyrm open as she looks up to her next customer but stops when she sees it’s Cheryl. Stricken with panic Toni walks out from behind the bar and power walks over to Cheryl, before Cheryl could say anything, she grabs Cheryl and walks back out with her not wanting Tall Boy or FP to see her. Afraid of what they'll do if they see a Northsider walk into a bar._

_“Cheryl, not that I’m not happy to see you here baby but what are you doing here?” Toni rubs her hands up and down Cheryl’s arms looking up into Cheryl’s eyes checking to see what was up. Ever since they had come back Cheryl is a little more closed off than she used to be so sometimes Toni had to pry information out of her, sometimes even as simple as asking her what she wants for dinner. Cheryl looks down to Toni and plays with her hands a bit._

_“What time do you get off tonight?” Cheryl weakly asks as Toni sighs outwardly,_

_“About 10 or so,” Toni looks down at her watch she wears when she works at the bar so she’s not on her phone._

_“Two hours.” Toni looks back up setting her hand on Cheryl’s forearm._

_“Why is everything okay?” Toni asks looking into Cheryl’s eyes accordingly making sure Cheryl was speaking her mind, but Cheryl just shakes her head and softly smiles._

_“I’m fine I would just really like to take you somewhere after.” Cheryl says looking back down at Toni._

_“Okay sure I’ll come pick you up at the Pembrooke later, I’ll call you when I’m on my way over okay?” Toni smiles and squeezes Cheryl’s arm softly. Cheryl flinches a little at the motion trying to not remember when Nick had grabbed her roughly on the same arm dragging her to her potential death. But this was Toni, the girl who never gave up on her and loved her, she wouldn’t ever hurt Cheryl._

_“Okay see you then TT.” Cheryl softly speaks as she leans in to give a peck on Toni’s cheek and walks off. Toni looking around wearily as she spots Sweet Pea and Fangs and whistles them over. They of course being her best friends come quickly,_

_“Sup Tiny?” Sweet Pea speaks as Fangs nods as Toni looks over at Cheryl walking away._

_“Follow her home, will you? Want to make sure the Serpents nor any Ghoulies give her trouble.” Toni scruffs out. The two boys quickly nod and run after Cheryl as Toni walks back into the bar wondering what Cheryl had wanted._

_A little after her shift Toni pulls up in front of the Pembrooke and wonders if she should go up and knock on the door. Ever since the accident as Toni calls Betty’s death Veronica had quite the trip herself. Betty might not have been the best to Cheryl or Toni but according to Veronica, Betty was the sweetest most loving person on earth and Veronica had loved her._

_So, when Veronica had found everything out on top of watching Betty die at the hands of Cheryl, well she wasn’t at her best after that either. Sure, Toni had checked up on her every now and then but not as often as Toni probably should have. Toni sighs and gets off her bike heading towards the door as she softly knocks looking down playing at her feet._

_Toni really had no emotion towards Betty’s death, after all it was Betty’s doing that led her up to her own death. Sure, that sounded heartless but so was trying to kill your own cousin twice, kidnapping her, manipulating her, and tormenting her in school and at home for years. So yeah Toni really could care less, but Toni was pulled from her dark thoughts as she heard the door open and there stood the girl, she was afraid to see. Toni sucks in a breathe trying to have the courage to speak,_

_“Hey V.” Toni says quietly as Toni flashes her a smile as Veronica gives her a small one back._

_“Hey T, Cheryl said you’d be coming to get her she has been so happy since she got home from the Wyrm.” Veronica smiles brightly at me, trying to give me hope it’s sweet. I didn’t say anything just nodded as Veronica sighed._

_“She’ll come around T that girl loves you, just give her some time.” Veronica sadly says as I nod my head again._

_“I know.” Before the two of us could say anything else Cheryl pops up behind Veronica smiling widely with a backpack on her as Toni eyes her weirdly._

_“Hi Toni! You ready to go? Were gonna have to take your bike.” Cheryl says as she grabs Toni’s hand pulling her to her bike as both girls turn back and wave at Veronica._

_Toni didn’t know what to expect when she said Cheryl wanted to show her something, but it definitely wasn’t the Cooper house she was expecting to see. Cheryl somehow knew a way to sneak inside, I mean sure she did, they did it all the time sneaking Toni in and out for years. Toni was told to wait outside, and Toni could respect that, so she did as she kept her arms crossed because of the cold._

_Cheryl came out ten minutes later with a lit candle stick. The candle stick had six candles lit up and Toni was very confused as Cheryl came to stand by her. After a few moments of silence Toni finally spoke up._

_“So, are we having like a memorial or something?” Toni asked confusingly as Cheryl drew out a shuddered breath._

_“Something like that.” Cheryl mumbled as Toni saw her start to shake. She wanted to reach out and hold Cheryl, but something told Toni that Cheryl had more to say._

_“What Betty did to me for years before the kidnapping was treacherous yes, but what Betty did to me Labor Day weekend and four months after that was unimaginable,” Cheryl lets out a whimper,_

_“unspeakable.” Cheryl draws back in some air and looks up with a new look in her eye._

_“I don’t fully blame Betty for what happened, she was sick very sick due in large part of her mother who is also now put away for her wrong doings and mental illness. My therapist said I should start a new for the third time of my life.” Cheryl speaks out quickly and it finally dawns on Toni what Cheryl was planning to do. Also, part of she started to smell the gasoline out of the house, or it might also be coming from Cheryl’s hands she wasn’t sure. Toni chuckled softy and smiled._

_“Pretty sure the therapist didn’t mean you burning down your aunts’ home, but you know what Cheryl if it’s something that’ll help you move on then I say,” Toni lets out a deep breath._

_“Drop it.” That’s all Cheryl wanted all she needed, was Toni to be here for her special moment and for her approval to tell Cheryl she wasn’t crazy like her family. Or maybe she was because burning down a house surely wasn’t sane. But at least Cheryl had a heart. Cheryl dropped the candle and the grass lit in less than a second. As soon as the fire started although Cheryl wanted to watch Toni pulled her away, so they weren’t caught._

    So sure, what Betty did was awful but after that night Cheryl had slowly started to heal and was finally letting go. Because of all that she got to where she was today, graduating. Cheryl turns in her seat looking pointedly at Toni.

“Ready to go Cha Cha?” Toni giggled, Cheryl had given her that nickname after that night due to Toni telling Cheryl they had to cha cha it out of there and that made Cheryl laugh on one of the most freeing nights of her life. No one had figured out who caused the fire but surprisingly that left no guilt on the girls, just freedom.

“Ready whenever you are babe.” Toni smiled putting out her hand to Cheryl as Cheryl gladly accepts.

* * *

 

    Toni had sat middle row at the graduation, it hadn’t started yet, but she had already regretted not putting on sunscreen as she starts to sweat profusely waiting for the ceremony to start. She felt more heat next to her as she feels someone sit down next to her as she sees Veronica wearing a black suit in the dead of summer in the south.

“Veronica it is about hundred degrees out there why the fuck do you have a black suit on?!” Toni screeches not wanting anymore heat next to her as Veronica just giggles at her antics like always but not really answering Toni’s question. Toni just rolled her eyes ignoring the girl’s weirdness like pure usual looking around for the redhead that usually accompanies the raven haired girl as well,

“Hey V where’s Archie?” Toni had been a bit behind on Veronica’s life as she had moved out of the Pembrooke and has been doing her own thing neither girls really reaching out to each other, not because they don’t care about each other anymore, but they had their own things going on.

“Oh well, we broke up awhile ago.” Veronica says looking over at Toni as Toni just nods, she had always thought that boy was a dud anyway and Veronica had so much of her own stuff going on.

“Sorry,” Toni shrugs her shoulders and Veronica smiles over at Toni knowing Toni really didn’t mean it.

“I’ve actually got my eyes on someone new anyway, they’re so kind and funny and so brilliant and on my level, you know?” Veronica smiles dreamily as Toni smirks.

“Oh? Who is she?” She watches as Veronica’s face turns red a bit not due to the heat but before Veronica could answer the graduation starts.

   Once they called Cheryl’s name Toni has ever been happier. Toni jumps out of her seat screaming her name along with everyone else as they stayed seated as Toni starts taking pictures screaming, “That’s my girl!” Cheryl embarrassed as always ducks her head shyly accepting her diploma with the Principle stating out loud.

“Cheryl Blossom you are truly an inspiration to us and this whole town, despite everything you’ve been through you persevered and did better for yourself.” Cheryl smiles brightly as the principle moves out of the way wanting Cheryl to do a speech. Toni sits back down silently letting Cheryl do her thing.

“Thank you sir, but it wasn’t just me but the help of my little family as well. I would like to thank Hiram and Hermione Lodge,” Cheryl held out her hand wanting Veronica’s parents to stand up as they did the whole crowd clapped.

“They took me in when I had on one else also thanks to the help of their beautiful daughter who you all know, Veronica Lodge.” Cheryl held out her hand again as Veronica stood proudly not even breaking a sweat in her black suit as everyone clapped. Toni rolled her eyes playfully, of course leave it to head cheerleader to love all the attention. “Lastly,” Cheryl stopped looking right into Toni’s eyes.

“Toni Topaz will you please come up here?” Toni smiled as she stood up walking to the stage telling Cheryl on the way up,

“don’t have to ask me twice.” Cheryl looks over at Toni nervously and Toni furrows her eyebrows a bit as Cheryl turns back to the stage.

“Back in 2014 I fell in love with a girl named Toni Topaz,” the crowd claps but Cheryl clears her throat not done yet,

“But in 2017 I had lost my way and forgot who she was and even after forgetting who she was my mind and soul still found a way back to her.” The crowd coos and you hear a couple sniffles from tears as Cheryl continues,

“But after that I had pushed her away not because I didn’t love her anymore,” Cheryl looks over at Toni as she continues her next words,

“Because I still love her and always will.” Toni is struck to the ground by that, tears instantly form in her eyes she wants to curse Cheryl for making her do that in front of all these people, but she can’t.

“I just had to find myself again and figure out how to deal with everything alone, but she still stood by me even on those hard days.” Cheryl steps away from the microphone and walks slowly up to Toni.

“I fell in love with you years ago and after everything neither of has stopped.” Toni putting her hand on her chest now fully crying nods her head agreeing with Cheryl.

“And truthfully Toni I don’t think we ever will I’m so sorry for pushing you away for three years, but I’m here now if you’ll have me.” Before Toni could answer Cheryl gets down on one knee and pulls out a box opening it up to Toni. Toni and the whole crowd gasps as both girls hear Veronica scream and they both softly giggle at their friends’ antics.

“Will you marry me Toni Topaz?” Toni closes her eyes letting the rest of her tears fall never caring if anyone else saw her a tough gang banger cry. Toni opens her eyes down at Cheryl and says,

“How could you think after all these years I would say no to you Cheryl Blossom.” Cheryl smiles brightly as Toni leans down and grabs Cheryl face saying,

“Yes,” as both girl kiss passionately in front of everyone as all their claps and cheers drown as to focused on each other.

   Toni pulls back as Toni moves Cheryl’s tassel for her whispering,“Congratulations.”

   After everyone coming up to them after the ceremony saying congratulations Veronica finally comes up to the girls.

“I got to say what a speech Blossom, I’m so proud of you and you two for finally getting together for now will hopefully be the last time.” Veronica goes up and hugs both Cheryl and Toni. Once they pull back Toni quips,

“Is that what the black suit was for Lodge? Got to look good for that two second of fame Cheryl gave you?” Toni quirks an eyebrow as Veronica laughs.

“Actually no, I got some hefty news myself love birds.” Veronica states happily as the girl look over at her. After a few moments of silence Toni angrily spits.

“Well out with it Lodge, don’t make me sunburn all fucking day what is it?!” Toni huffs out as both Veronica and Cheryl laugh.

“You sure got a feisty one here Blossom, sure you can handle her?” Toni glares over at Veronica as Cheryl wraps her arm around Toni’s waist kissing her on the cheek, as Toni melts into her.

“I’m sure we can work something out.” Cheryl smiles as Toni just rolls her eyes.

“I decided I’m running for mayor in this 2020 election.” Veronica excitingly states as both girls look over at her in shock.

“Your what?!” both girls shriek in surprise as Veronica just giggles,

“After everything with Betty and having a run in with Jughead and Penny Peabody all those years ago I realized this town is messed up starting all down to greed and poverty. I’m hoping to fix that I’m tired of watching innocent people suffer from their own demons and this town having a part in it. Betty had this such bright light in her eyes, and I was so caught up in my own thing and status I blame myself for missing that light die and having Betty turn fake and playing a part till she finally snapped.”

   Both girls looked at Veronica sadly after all these years Veronica blamed herself in Betty’s falling but both girls knew it wasn’t true.

“Well I’m happy for you V and I believe you’re going to do great things for this town.” Cheryl walks up and grabs Veronica’s hands lightly smiling up at the raven-haired girl. Toni strolling up behind Cheryl.

“Yeah that’s really cool dude I’m happy for you even if you don’t win.” Veronica heartily laughs at Toni’s statement,

“Me trying to change status or not I’m a Lodge no one in this town will run against me.” All three girls laugh at the true statement as Veronica adds in,

“Plus the girl I’ve been seeing is actually helping me with my campaign.” Veronica says as Cheryl squeals in glee.

“Who is it?!” Cheryl asks jumping up and down excitingly as Toni laughs at Cheryl’s antics but wonders herself.

“Yeah V who’s the poor girl?” Cheryl turns and smacks Toni on the arm as Toni whines.

“Well funny you ask because actually it’s Josie Mccoy.” Veronica nervously states as both girls’ mouths drop.

“The current mayor’s daughter?!”

“Are you crazy?!” both girls shout as Veronica explains quickly,

“She was really there for me after everything that happened, when Archie just left me on my own and she has been supporting me and encouraging me to do better not just for myself but for others.” She said happily as both girls smiled at the raven-haired girl.

“That’s amazing V.” Cheryl smiles as Toni adds in

“Were happy for you V.” Veronica thanks them as she turns to someone calling her name. The three girls from afar see as Josie smiles and waves coming over to them.

“Hey, you two I just wanted to say congratulations after everything you both have been through you deserve happiness.” Josie says as Veronica squeezes Josie's shoulder.

Cheryl thanks her as Toni smirks.

“So does Lodge here and you’re sure a step up from Andrews.” Toni winks as Josie gasps and turns to hit Veronica.

“V you told them?!” Veronica smiles sheepishly trying to calm the dark girl down,

“Of course, I did they’re my girls I tell them everything.” Veronica turns back over to Cheryl and Toni,

“Were keeping it on the down low for now not wanting our relationship to effect the campaign and we still don’t know how her mom will react.” Veronica says as Josie nods her head solemnly.

“Well were always here to support you two.” Toni says as Cheryl nods as they both grab each other’s hands as Toni shows off her new ring. That’s one of the sacred things Cheryl has always kept from her parents’ things was her Nanas ring, thank God Alice never got a hold of it or I’m sure she would have pawned that off too. Cheryl had seen her aunt once or twice after the incident as part of her therapy. The first time didn’t go so well as Alice had blamed Cheryl for what had happened to Betty as she tried attacking Cheryl making Cheryl have a breakdown into Toni’s arms outside the room and she couldn’t leave her bed for weeks. A year after that, and after much protest from Toni herself Cheryl tried seeing her aunt again as her aunt broke down after seeing Cheryl, stating how sorry she was and it was all her fault. Due to Cheryl’s health and better peace of mind she never went back after that and never really planned too. Cheryl getting out of her thoughts spoke in the middle of the girl’s conversation not paying attention on what they were talking about.

“I’m glad you’re making change around here V but a while ago Toni and I had decided we didn’t want to reside in Riverdale anymore and move to a new town where we can start a new away from everything.” Toni nods her head agreeing but adding,

“Nothing personal to you of course, just too much here you know.” Toni voices thinking about her own past as well. Veronica just stares at the girls for a few moments before turning over to Josie,

“Baby do you mind grabbing me a drink?” Josie smiles at Veronica,

“Sure baby,” as Josie walks off Veronica turns back to the girls crossing her arms with a now serious look on her face.

“So even after burning down the Cooper house there’s still too much huh?” Both girls’ eyes go wide looking over at Veronica.

“Wait you knew?!” Toni softly but loudly whispers as Cheryl still stares at the raven-haired girl as if she had two heads. Veronica holds back a giggle at the girl’s reactions and just settles with a small smirk.

“Of course, I knew you two snuck off that night and came back looking so lost. Not to mention Cheryl’s room smelt like a hint of gasoline it was like tell-tale heart in there.” Cheryl giggles at the reference as Toni looks a bit confused never really paying attention in English.

“Well I’m surprised Josie never told her mom.” Toni says looking over towards the refreshment table as she sees Josie talking to someone else, but you can clearly see the girl just wants to come back to Veronica.

“Why? I never told her.” Veronica states looking at the girls weirdly.

“Why not? Don’t you tell her everything?” Cheryl asks, Cheryl herself has been working on telling Toni her struggles and mentality rate.

“ Sure I tell her everything but why would I tell her this? Then Josie would be in a position of keeping my secret but also not telling the mayor also her mom who she has an amazing honest relationship with, and I would never do that to her.” Veronica says as Toni turns back to Veronica,

“But you’re going to be mayor?” Toni questions looking at Veronica and trying to understand her logic. Veronica points to Toni,

“But I wasn’t mayor when you started the fire so not my problem, just do me a favor and don’t start anymore favors while I’m mayor alright?” Veronica smiles looking at her two best friends.

“That’s the next towns problem.” Cheryl smiles sweetly clearly joking but all three girls laugh as they come into a circle hugging each other.

* * *

 

**Ten Years Later**

   Toni and Cheryl with the help of Cheryl’s inherited money had decided to move to Rhode Island to start a new life but close to their old one for the one’s they had left behind. Although both Cheryl and Toni had no family the summer Cheryl had graduated, they had taken their friends, Veronica, Josie, Sweet Pea, and Fangs and had a small eloping ceremony tying the knot and wanting to leave Riverdale by the beginning of September. Toni had still remembered the words after Toni and Cheryl finished signing the marriage papers.

“I feel your guys marriage had started something new, something better in this town.” As Veronica smiled sweetly at the girls as they signed the papers and decided to take a trip across country for their honeymoon deciding where they wanted to live. After awhile who knew the last state they had looked at was the one where they wanted to stay.

    True to Veronica’s statement of good luck that same fall she had won the mayor seat of Riverdale. Veronica to this day herself is still mayor as no one has had the courage to stand up to a lodge as well as a respected Josie Mccoy. A year after the running of mayor they decided to tell disclose to both parents of their relationship and was surprised to a warm welcome from both sides. Two years after that they decided to get married and have a child with Josie as the holder, a little girl named Valerie. She had a voice just like her momma.

   Sweet Pea and Fangs now run the Whyte Wyrm together as FP has retired and Tall Boy had passed on. Now the two boys help run the gang and take care of the young recruits, with a generous donation from Toni now and then. With all three of them they had decided to get rid of the stripper tease initiation and has made it equal to the boys. Except the girls do the beatings in for the other girls as the guys stick to the guys beating. Although Toni no longer resides in Riverdale, she will always be a Serpent by blood and by heart, and so will her children after her.

   As for the two love birds Cheryl becoming an elementary school teacher and Toni a travelling photographer had tried having kids a couple times with Cheryl wanting to carry, but unfortunately due to a couple miscarriages they had stopped trying. It was Toni who had mentioned adoption to Cheryl during one of their late-night bed talks and Cheryl whole hardinglee agreed.

“It’s a bit sad to know that the people who could have kids don’t even want their kids.” Cheryl sadly states to Toni waiting at the adoption agency waiting to hear if their paperwork had been approved. Toni knew Cheryl was taking it hard because the huge reason why their paperwork was overlooked a handful of times was Cheryl’s long history of therapy and the mental institution all those years ago. Toni looking over at a worried Cheryl put a hand on Cheryl’s bouncing knee forcing Cheryl to stop her knee and to look over at Toni.

“Baby were going to be fine please don’t worry.” Toni stated as Cheryl smiles over at Toni as she goes to lean in to kiss her she stops when she hears the door open from the office. The social worker that has been helping the couple for months comes out smiling.

“That’s a good sign, right?” Cheryl whispers over to Toni and before Toni could speak their social worker did.

“It’s a very good sign girls, the board and I had decided to approve your paperwork.” The girls smile wide as Cheryl can’t help but squeak. Toni and the worker had laughed as she continues to speak.

“And after looking at your paperwork and your work history and personality, the board and I actually already have someone in mind we’d like you two to meet if you’re interested?” The social worker hesitates but both girls were quick to say yes.

   The lady smiled as they were lead into a back room as they see a little boy around 8 or 9 with deep dark red hair playing at a table drawing a picture.

“Ladies this is Jason,” as she leads a hand guiding to Jason as Jason looks up at his name and other people’s presence as the lady speaks again, “Jason these nice ladies would like to meet you.”

   Cheryl with tears in her eyes squeeze Toni’s hands as Toni looks over to Cheryl concerned.

“Cheryl baby what is it?” Toni whispers as Cheryl tries to hold back her tears and mucus forming in her throat.

“I remember my aunt saying my mom had a miscarriage of a little boy she was going to name Jason before I was born” Cheryl squeaks out as Toni looks at her in awe.

“Fate has brought our whole family together Toni.” Cheryl looks at Toni in awe as Cheryl was referring to when Toni had found Cheryl in New York all those years ago. Instead of trudging up the past Toni squeezes her wife’s hand and kisses her. She pulls back looking into Cheryl’s eyes.

“It has baby and it always will.” Toni and Cheryl smile at each other knowing fate has brought everything together again even after all these years.

**THE END**


End file.
